<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Detectives: The Secret Missions by KarlaMusicalGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360100">Young Detectives: The Secret Missions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl'>KarlaMusicalGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tears for Fears (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting at age thirteen, Roland and Curt have become best friends in a band. But when missing pets start showing up at their homes, it's up to them and their friend Caroline to find out what's going on. In the meantime, Roland and Curt are trying to get their music out to the public and Roland and Caroline are wondering about how they feel towards each other. How can these three friends be able to solve a mystery and be in a band along with the possibility of love blooming between Roland and Caroline?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can We Really Solve A Mystery?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland finished playing the final notes on the piano. Curt had been listening with pure delight and had a feeling over who the lyrics were for.<br/>
"What do you think? Wrote it two years ago."<br/>
"It's a nice love song. Is it for a special someone in mind?"<br/>
"Um... No." Roland blushed. He still had no idea on the reason why he wrote a song called Think of Me.<br/>
Curt chuckled at the blush and said; "It's only me, Ro. Tell me if it's for Caroline or someone else. I know how you are."<br/>
And it was the plain truth since many people were already speculating that they must've been separated at birth ever since their meeting three years ago when Paul brought them together. "This is Roland," he had said to Curt. "Roland?" Curt had said. "Yes, I'm Roland." "I'm Curt." They shook hands and Roland saw the black eye, somewhat tanned but clear skin and the turban on Curt's head. "Is that a turban on your head?" "Yeah." "Are you an Indian?" Roland asked. "Are you a French foreign student? You sound like one," Curt said. "My father is French but I was born in Hampshire. I just learned from him and at school." "Oh, I see" was Curt's answer. "And no, I'm not Indian, I'm just wearing a turban to cover my eye." "You're not even covering your eye." "I know that," Curt said, surprised at the exotic-looking young man's sharp wit but he had to admit; Roland's wit matched his own and they quickly became friends. And when Roland heard Curt sing his favourite Blue Oyster Cult song in his room, he immediately asked if Curt could be the main singer of his band, having been dazzled by the angelic voice that didn't sound like it came from a thirteen-year-old.<br/>
Both were surprised to learn that they were born in the same year with only two months separating them and were middle kids living with divorced parents. Six months later, Curt brought his only female friend Caroline to hear them play. She was a year younger than them but still close to their ages. Roland took a look at her and was a bit surprised at how pretty this developing, puberty-ridden blonde girl with brown eyes was. Caroline was impressed by Roland's own looks; almond-shaped hazel-green eyes, lips that were just begging to be kissed, and a heart-shaped developing face with a hint of a tan showing off his Spanish blood. At one handshake, a spark of electricity hit both of them and Curt smiled. But the first date was a disaster as Roland got drunk and threw up on the floor. Caroline had to get Curt to help clean the mess before anyone could see but she still felt something was attracting her to Roland. Roland had felt so ashamed that in his apology to her the next morning, while they were walking in the park on the way to school, he led her to his favourite tree and kissed her. He had never kissed a girl before so he wasn't sure if he was doing it right. But her smile had said yes. Now, she often hung out with them, a trio of best friends.<br/>
So why had Roland written a love song if he still wasn't so sure of his feelings for Caroline after all this time?<br/>
"I know, Curt. I... I just never wrote a love song before. I just... thought I would try. But my voice doesn't sound right."<br/>
"Ah, don't say that, Roland, your voice is fine." Curt didn't like that Roland was so insecure on his singing. Give Roland a guitar or let him play the piano and he was in his element. But when it came to singing, Roland's voice was lovely with a hint of childish tones since he was still in puberty and what was wrong with that? Curt had sung in the church choir when he was about four and he knew that his voice then was similar to Roland's if a bit higher and even more childlike due to his at-the-time very delicate age. So why did Roland had to complain?<br/>
"It's not even close to yours."<br/>
"You're a great singer too, you just need more practise, that's all." He placed a hand on Roland's shoulder and Roland smiled.<br/>
Then the bell rang for the last period and both jumped. "Well, come on, let's go to my flat," Roland said.</p><p>The phone was ringing as Roland was opening the door to his flat. He went to answer it and Curt closed the door. He waved hi to Julian, Roland's twelve-year-old brother, who was in the living room doing his homework. Curt and Julian had grown fond of each other because in a way, Julian reminded him of his thirteen-year-old brother Brett who was always polite to Curt's friends and a bit like his other seventeen-year-old brother Shaun who thought Roland was cool and accepted Caroline as a friend of his brother and Roland. Curt went to Roland's room and put his backpack on the floor. He sat near the windowsill. Footsteps came up. Curt said; "What's up?"<br/>
"It was just Carlos warning me he might be late. Bloody traffic."<br/>
"I see." Carlos was seventeen with a part-time since even with Roland's Mum working, it still wasn't enough to care for three boys and rent for the flat. Curt knew well enough what it was like being in a home with two brothers and a Mum who had money issues.<br/>
"Yeah. Well, shall we practise?"<br/>
"Of course. Where's your guitar?"<br/>
"In the closet." Roland had a Spanish acoustic guitar, a small gift from his Mum from Christmas two years ago. He loved it so much that he always kept it in its own case for safety with a note saying "Do not touch".<br/>
"Okay, let's see if we can add Think of Me to our list."<br/>
"Maybe we can or maybe we can add a different one that just came to me as we were walking."<br/>
Their band, The Duckz, was due to play for Curt's birthday. Roland and his other friend John Baker were asking if they could play in the pubs or the junior discotheques they went to. Their pianist was Cassandra Kent, Paul's ex girlfriend. She wanted to play in a band or teach piano to kids after university so being Roland and Curt's pianist was fine with her. However, a drummer was needed since Paul couldn't drum and John was just a guitarist and two guitarists was a bit too much and also a bassist.<br/>
Roland brought the guitar out and began to tune it. Curt said while tapping his foot; "I think your fourth string needs more tuning."<br/>
"I just tuned it."<br/>
"Play it again."<br/>
Roland rolled his eyes and said; "You're right."<br/>
Once he was in tune, Curt cleared his throat, preparing himself to sing when an idea came to him.<br/>
"Roland?"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"You know I've been learning the bass in class so I can play the bass. Is that okay?"<br/>
Nothing prepared him for the girlish shriek Roland made. Not even when he put the guitar on his bed, ran to Curt, gave him a bear hug, and spread kisses on his face. Curt had quickly learned to accept Roland's kisses as a token of friendship and often even looked forward to them because he never got much attention at home from his always absent father or Mum so Roland's hugs and kisses were always welcome. Roland also liked Curt's hugs and cheek kisses too since his Mum was always working- though she always kissed him goodnight- and he thought his brothers probably wouldn't accept any kind of affection.<br/>
"Thank you, thank you!" he said as he kissed Curt right on the lips.<br/>
"You're welcome!" Curt laughed.<br/>
Then they heard a loud meow from outside and pulled away.<br/>
"What was that?" Curt asked.<br/>
"Sounds like a cat. It <em>is</em> a cat." He looked around and saw a cat right outside his window. His window had a hill that anyone could easily cross and talk to him by the window but not open unless he opened it. In fact, Curt had often snuck in by that way and so had Caroline just to hear Roland and Curt play and to steal a few kisses just so she wouldn't be caught by his brothers.<br/>
"Let me go get it," Curt said.<br/>
"Oh, no, I'll get it."<br/>
"I have longer arms, let me get it."<br/>
Roland sighed. How was it that even though they were the same height and body type, Curt had a more developed body?<br/>
"Just open the window and grab my legs, okay?"<br/>
"Okay."</p><p>Mrs. Margaret Orzabal came in and found Julian was still doing his homework but was also chewing on some biscuits. A quick kiss on her cheek assured her that he was okay when there was a crash and two shouts with a noise that sounded like a loud meow coming from upstairs in Roland's room which made Julian jump and ask; "Mum, what was that?"<br/>
"I'll go see. Keep on doing your homework." She was surprised that for once, there was no music playing. She'd been accustomed to hearing Roland play music in his room ever since he was nine and even more since Curt came into their lives. Hell had to be freezing over if he wasn't playing.<br/>
She ran upstairs and found quite the sight; Roland lying on his back in the floor, Curt on his front holding something fluffy in his outstretched arms but his body was on Roland's legs. Both were groaning in pain.<br/>
"What happened?!" she shrieked.<br/>
At the sound of her voice, Roland sat up despite the pain in his back and said; "We found a cat, Mum." Curt got up as well despite the pain in his ribs and held up the cat. It was a black and white cat with light-brown eyes that was now mewling gently.<br/>
She softened at the sight of the cat and said; "Where did it come from?"<br/>
"From my window, Mum," was Roland's dry answer.<br/>
"I don't mean that, Roland. I mean, where is the owner? It must have a tag or something."<br/>
Curt looked at its neck. There was a tag but all it said was "Kate, a year old."<br/>
"All it says is the name 'Kate' and that she is a year old, Mrs. Orzabal," Curt said.<br/>
"Hmm." She pursed her lips and tapped her chin, something Roland was fond of doing whenever he was thinking. "May I see the cat, Curt?"<br/>
Curt nodded and handed the cat to her.<br/>
She looked at the tag and found nothing to name the owner of Kate. "Well, looks like we'll have to place an advertise in the papers to find Kate's owner."<br/>
"Aw, can't I keep her?" Curt asked. Both Roland and Margaret nearly chuckled. Curt was in love with the cat.<br/>
"No, Curt, you can't. If she has an owner, she needs to go back to her owner. But until then, you can come and visit her here. We can take care of her until then."<br/>
"Thank you, Mrs. Orzabal," Curt said and then he impulsively hugged her. She smiled at the contact and patted his back with one hand. Roland smiled at his best friend hugging his Mum.</p><p>After dinner, Roland went to say bye to Curt. Curt felt a bit sad over leaving little Kate but he knew she was in good hands with Roland since Roland was never mean to any of the cats or dogs around the neighbourhood. And the two had finally been able to play and sing together after taking pictures of themselves with little Kate. Curt had his backpack on and took out his torch as it was approaching twilight and he had quite the walk. Bath may be a small place but even a walk from one neighbourhood to the other still took its time.<br/>
"Take care of little Kate."<br/>
"I will. You know, you're starting to sound like Mum."<br/>
"I am? Well, then go back inside to care for little Kate," Curt said, pulling a high pitched feminine voice.<br/>
They laughed at his ridiculous tone and Roland embraced Curt. "See you tomorrow, Curt."<br/>
"See you tomorrow, Ro."<br/>
Another kiss on their cheeks and then Curt waved goodbye as he walked home.</p><p>Roland watched his brothers looking at little Kate. Julian had her in his arms, petting her and Carlos was pouring some milk in a bowl. They shared a room and mostly ignored each other but ever since Curt and Caroline showed up, they began to act more like real brothers. Roland always helped Julian in Maths, something Roland was so good at he thought maybe he should be a Maths professor even though his music was more important than anything else other than his friendship with Curt and... Caroline.<br/>
Carlos placed the milk bowl down on the counter and said in a high-pitched voice that made the brothers laugh; "Here, kitty. Some milk for you."<br/>
Julian put her down on the counter and said; "You want some milk?"<br/>
But the cat didn't take a sip even as she went to the bowl. "I thought cats love milk," Julian said.<br/>
"They do. They just need to smell it," Carlos said.<br/>
Roland dipped his fingers in the bowl and waved them. At that, the cat went right to him. Roland took her in his arms and she licked his fingers. Who knew a cat's tongue is so rough, it felt like sandpaper? But Roland didn't mind after a while because of the purring noises she was making.<br/>
"She likes you, Roland," Carlos said with a smile.<br/>
"Yeah, she does. Can I try, Roland?" Julian said, feeling a bit left out.<br/>
"Go ahead, Julian. Just dip your fingers," Roland said as he moved his fingers away from the kitty's tongue.<br/>
But when Julian did that and said; "Come here, kitty", that made the cat jump off Roland's arms. She ended up landing on the bowl, making the milk splash on the counter and on the three brothers.<br/>
Julian screamed, Carlos shouted, and Roland cursed under his breath but too late, Margaret had heard.<br/>
"Boys, what happened?!" she called out, dropping Julian's textbook since she always made sure her boys got their homework done though she no longer did it for Carlos and Roland. And then she saw it; a wet cat licking itself, milk all over the counter and about to drip on the floor, and three wet shirts with two wet pants.<br/>
"We... We were just feeding the cat, Mum," Julian said sheepishly.<br/>
"I can see that. But you all made quite the mess."<br/>
"Sorry, Mum, I'll help you clean it," Carlos said. "It was my idea to feed her."<br/>
"Alright. But give me your wet clothes, I have laundry anyway."</p><p>After a nice shower, Roland put on his pajamas and saw the photos of him and Curt holding the cat on his bed. At Margaret's agreement, they took photos of each other holding the cat. Roland could see that his best friend really did look like he was in love with the cat based on the smile and twinkle in his eyes, something that never failed to make Roland feel happy inside. He placed the photos in his backpack. He hoped that this wouldn't get either of them in deep shit with their mothers since Roland knew Curt's Mum, Norma, didn't like him for always "distracting" Curt with the music even if it was lovely, which made him sad because she seemed so nice based on the way she treated Curt's brothers.<br/>
He did his homework in record time, put his books away in his backpack, put his guitar back in its case and in the closet, and went to brush his teeth when he saw Margaret coming up with a huge load of clothes. She set them down when she came close to him.<br/>
"Your clothes are all done, Roland." She handed him his clothes and he took them.<br/>
"Thank you, Mum."<br/>
"Going to brush your teeth?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Did all your homework?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Good. Go to sleep when you're done, no more guitar playing, we do need our sleep."<br/>
"Fine, Mum." He almost rolled his eyes but he had to agree with her, he did need sleep too but he was a night owl, how could he help it?<br/>
She kissed his forehead. "Curt really is a nice boy."<br/>
"I told you he was, Mum."<br/>
"I know. Do you like him?"<br/>
"Of course I do, he's my best friend."<br/>
"I know." She was glad that Roland had a friend because he had been always so lonely even with his brothers and when she found out about Curt's childhood, she believed that it was fate for the two to meet because they seemed to compliment each other and on top of that, they both had a gift for music.<br/>
"And his friend Caroline? Is she your best friend too?"<br/>
Roland blushed and stammered; "Y... Yeah, she is."<br/>
Margaret almost chuckled. So Roland had a secret crush on Curt's girlfriend. And how could he not when she was more than a nice girl, she had a bit of her son's wit and also was artistic based on her drawings for art class. Even she could tell that Caroline was the girl for Roland.<br/>
"I see. Now go ahead and brush your teeth."<br/>
"Okay, Mum." He kissed her cheek and went to his bedroom, completely unaware of her quiet chuckle and small smile.</p><p>****</p><p>While everyone was at lunch, Roland and Curt were in the music room playing a new song Roland had written during English class when they heard a knock. Curt went to open the door and found Caroline standing there with her lunch bag.<br/>
"I thought I would find you two in here." Curt smiled at her words and let her in.<br/>
Roland looked up from his paper.<br/>
"Hi, Roland," she said with a smile.<br/>
"Hi." He smiled back. She had such a cute smile.<br/>
"Is that a new song?" she asked.<br/>
"Kinda. Would you like to hear me play it?"<br/>
"Of course. Was that Curt on bass?"<br/>
"Yeah, it was."<br/>
"So that means Curt is the bassist of The Duckz."<br/>
He laughed at her witty remark. If there was one thing he loved about her, it was that her wit was to the point and a bit sharp. No wonder Curt had said to him on their first meeting; "I think you'll like her, Roland. She's very kind, understanding, and witty. That's better than all the other girls at school."<br/>
"Yeah, it does," Curt said. "But there's something else we have to tell you, Caroline."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Roland and I found a cat near his flat."<br/>
"What? I thought he doesn't have a pet."<br/>
"It was just outside my window and Curt had to grab her inside. My back and arse are still killing me from what you did, Curt."<br/>
"How was I to know that pulling a cat inside could hurt? My arm and ribs still hurt too."<br/>
"I know. Maybe next time, just go down the hill and use the front door."<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
"Oh, this is getting interesting," Caroline said, interrupting their somewhat playful banter. "Tell me what happened, lads."<br/>
Roland talked about how when they saw little Kate meowing near his window, he went to open the window and Curt reached out to grab her but wasn't close enough so Roland had to hold on to Curt's legs. But when even that didn't work, Curt had to get out and grab her. But when he jumped as that was the only way to get back in with little Kate on his other arm, his free hand was caught by Roland who had to struggle to pull him up so the crash was the result of Roland pulling him back up inside his room. And he kept tossing and turning while sleeping because his back and arse hurt from the impact of having to pull Curt up and landing flat on his back. Curt also had trouble sleeping because of his sore arm and landing on Roland's legs had made him lose his breath and nearly bruised his ribs.<br/>
When Roland finished talking, Caroline blinked and said; "Sounds like you two had quite the adventure. So little Kate is staying with you, Roland?"<br/>
"Yeah, she is. Want to see how she looks like?" Curt asked. He pulled out the photo of Roland holding little Kate. She smiled at the picture. Roland's shy smile was just too irresistible. That was something she loved about him; his smile was always so captivating in its many forms but it was his shy one that was very captivating that even the boys at school felt compelled to look if he smiled that shy smile.<br/>
"What a cute little cat. I think she looks familiar."<br/>
"You think so, Caro?" Curt asked. That was her nickname. She loved it and a part of her secretly wished Roland would say it too besides Curt and her family.<br/>
"Yeah. She looks like my cousin's cat."<br/>
"Really?" Roland said. He was close to her family. They had easily accepted him which was more than he could say after that awful accident with his father the year before. He had hoped he could shield her from his father because he always had that fear that he was gonna be like his father. Caroline had been a bit nervous over his father because she had heard his shouts about how if Roland stole her from Curt, she shouldn't be with him unless they were in a serious relationship or else she would be labeled too easy for being around two boys at the same time. But her fears were all for naught when Roland defended her and got a punch in the face. After that, he had to tell her why his father was so crazy and she had listened without judgement but gave him a kiss to let him know that he was not alone which made him kiss her back. Giving in to his firing hormones, he pulled her so close to him that she would've suffocated under a bigger man but Roland's grip was so gentle even when passionate that she didn't mind or even cared that his pelvis was touching hers. Roland kissed and gently sucked her neck and she held him even tighter, breathing heavily until Roland had to stop kissing her so he could take her back to her flat and to avoid being caught and hit again by his father. At least the farewell from Roland's father had been courteous even though it still upset Roland and made her a bit nervous.<br/>
"Yeah. But what colour is this cat?"<br/>
"Black and white," Roland and Curt said together.<br/>
"Oh. Then it's not my cousin's cat. Libby is completely white with grey spots on her eyes and fur."<br/>
"So what do we do?" Curt asked.<br/>
"We should go find out her owner. I'll come by to see little Kate."<br/>
"Are you sure?" Roland said.<br/>
"Yes. I can help. Besides, there's never a dull moment with you two." Roland blushed again and Curt smiled.<br/>
"But can we really find out who she belongs to without getting in trouble?" Roland asked.<br/>
"I think we can and why would we get in trouble?" Curt said.<br/>
"It's just a mystery. Like the ones in <em>Scooby Doo</em>," Caroline said with a small twinkle in her eye. Curt nodded.<br/>
"You mean that cartoon that Julian made us watch?" Roland said. He didn't hate it, he just felt like mysteries were supposed to be complicated, not easy to solve as it was for Mystery Inc. gang though he admitted that the talking dog was funny. "Can we really solve a mystery?"<br/>
"Yeah. And don't worry, we don't need to be exactly like them. We're just a trio of friends trying to see who this cat belongs to. Besides, if we do get in trouble, you and Curt can just sing our way out or let me do the talking."<br/>
They laughed at the mental picture of Caroline's words though Curt felt a cold chill in his spine at the idea of being thrown in prison.<br/>
"Then it's settled. Meet us at the park after our last class, okay?" Curt said.<br/>
"Okay. Now will you please play your new song for me?" She opened her lunch bag and started nibbling on her cucumber sandwich.<br/>
"Okay. I hope you like it. Roland wrote it."<br/>
"I'm sure I will since his words are always so deep and profound." Roland smiled at the compliment.<br/>
"Yeah, they really are." Even Curt knew just how deep they were when he had read the lyrics.<br/>
"<em>And when it's all been said and done</em><br/>
<em>Where do I go?</em><br/>
<em>Where do I run?</em><br/>
<em>What's left of me or anyone</em><br/>
<em>When we've denied the hurting?</em>"<br/>
Only Roland could come up with such deep words and meanings and it all came from his and Curt's own childhood memories. Curt was proud of him for that even as he still wished Roland would sing a bit more.<br/>
"Will Roland be the one singing it, Curt?" Caroline asked.<br/>
"This time, yes," Roland said. Caroline took his hand and kissed it. Roland smiled as Curt prepared his bass.<br/>
Caroline smiled back because like Curt, she found nothing wrong with his voice only that he needed practise in how to get his tone range the way it should be and his self-confidence stronger. She really believed Roland was a great guitarist, occasional pianist, lyricist, and singer; all he needed was some time and more self-confidence. And she couldn't wait to help them find the owner of this mysterious cat and solve the mystery.<br/>
She knew as much as they did that there truly was never a dull moment whenever she was around Curt and Roland.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ready for an Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Curt had asked, Caroline went to the park and found Roland alone. She was a bit surprised to find him alone but was glad to see him. Sitting down with his backpack next to him, he looked like a nature student because he was staring at the horizon, his camera in hand. She looked around and saw nothing that would capture attention but she knew that Roland was making himself look at something to avoid boredom. Roland was not the type to just sit and do nothing, he had to do something or the boredom would kill him. But when he turned and saw her, he immediately got up, brushed off the dirt with his free hand, and smiled.<br/>"Hi, Caroline."<br/>"Hi, Roland. Where's Curt?"<br/>"He's coming, he said that he got a bit held up over our History paper."<br/>"I see. What are you looking at?"<br/>"Come here and look." He took her hand, led her close to where he'd been sitting, and pointed. About a few feet away, there was a dragonfly standing on a blade of grass. He took a photo of it and the dragonfly zoomed up, staying in front of them for barely a minute before flying off. He put his camera in his bag and showed her the photo.<br/>"Oh, a dragonfly," Caroline breathed. "It's beautiful."<br/>"Like you," he said.<br/>She looked at him and pressed her lips on his cheek. "Thank you, Ro."<br/>He blinked. He loved it when she called him that, how it always rolled out of her tongue. Unable to resist, he dropped the photo and bent down to kiss her. Caroline dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his waist. The minute she parted her lips, Caroline felt his tongue touch hers and she responded in kind, causing the two to hold each other tighter. His hand went to her hair and he marvelled at how soft her hair was. Running her hands on his back, she was surprised at how Roland felt masculine but feminine at the same time. Lost in the kiss, they failed to hear running footsteps. It was Curt and when he saw his two best friends kiss, he slowed down and smiled. Looks like things were looking up for Caro and Roland.<br/>Roland was the one who broke the kiss to let them breathe, resting his forehead on hers. Then they heard soft footsteps and Caroline opened her eyes.<br/>"Roland, I think we have company."<br/>He opened his eyes and looked up. Curt was there, a big goofy grin on his face with a wink. Very cheeky.<br/>"Hey, Caro. Roland. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."<br/>"No, you weren't," Caroline said.<br/>"So sorry I'm late. Bloody history paper. I thought I had all the papers but I have a mess in my backpack."<br/>Roland chuckled because the same thing happened to him a week before. Even musically driven boys like him and Curt can forget completed homework.<br/>"Well, shall we go?" Roland said.<br/>"Yeah. Wait, don't forget your bag, Caroline," Curt said, picking it up and handing it to her. Roland then saw his photo on the grass- did he really drop it while he was kissing her? He thought that he'd put it in his pocket or near his backpack- and picked it up.</p><p>Roland opened the door to his house and found no one but Carlos there. He was giving some milk to little Kate not by bowl but by a spoon from a cup. The minute Roland closed the door, Carlos saw them and said; "Well, this is a surprise. Hi, Caroline. Hi, Curt."<br/>Roland rolled his eyes. Carlos had seen Curt and Caroline before. The surprise was that Julian wasn't there when he normally was home and doing homework or watching the telly at this hour.<br/>"Hi, Carlos," Curt said.<br/>"Where's Julian?" Roland said.<br/>"He and Mum went to get stuff for little Kate."<br/>"Can I see her?" Caroline asked.<br/>"Sure, come get a closer look." Carlos motioned for her to come and she did. She squealed; "Hi, kitty!"<br/>Carlos said; "You can hold her."<br/>Caroline did and little Kate licked Caroline right in the cheek. Caroline giggled and Curt smiled. Roland marvelled at the sight. Caroline with a cat in her arms was just so...<br/>Carlos said; "She likes you. Just like with Roland."<br/>"Oh, really?" She looked at Roland and smiled brightly. So little Kate liked him too? Well, considering how charming Roland was, was it hard to blame the cat?<br/>"Yeah. She liked it when Roland gave her the milk," Carlos said.<br/>"Do you mind if we go upstairs with her?"<br/>"Not at all, I need to wash the cup and spoon anyway."<br/>Roland and Curt ran up, Caroline following behind. Roland dropped his backpack on the bed, Curt dropped his on the floor, and Caroline put hers on the other bed. Roland closed the door so Carlos wouldn't hear. Curt went to sit next to Roland. Caroline stood close to the bed, still holding a purring Kate.<br/>"So... Little Kate is definitely not my cousin's cat," Caroline said.<br/>"If she isn't your cousin's cat, then who does she belong to?" Roland said.<br/>"Maybe the advertise will help or maybe we can go ask the neighbours," Curt said.<br/>"You mean like going door-to-door? How can we do that?" Caroline asked. Bath was not small enough for the three to just throw caution to the wind and miss school just to ask who little Kate belonged to. And if the advertise didn't work, the only option then was the pound and neither of them wanted to do that to a year-old kitten.<br/>"You're right. Between school and our music, there's no way we can do that," Roland said. "Hmm..." He tapped his nose while cupping his chin, already deep in thought.<br/>"Maybe we can just ask at school. I asked John and Paul if they have a missing cat, they said no," Curt said.<br/>"Good that you asked them," Roland said. "When did you ask them?"<br/>"I asked John after we left the music room. And Paul before I went to the park."<br/>"And they said no."<br/>"Yeah, they did."<br/>"Which brings us back to where we are now," was Caroline's dry answer. Roland couldn't hold back his ear-splitting grin.<br/>"Yeah. But I think I have an idea," Curt said.<br/>"What is it, Curt?" Caroline and Roland said together.<br/>"We can do what the Mystery Inc. gang does."<br/>"You want us to drive in a bloody van and find a talking dog? How are we gonna do that? Talking dogs don't exist and we're fifteen, not eighteen," Roland said. Caroline laughed. Leave it to Roland to state the obvious.<br/>"I don't mean that, Ro. I mean that we can be like those private detectives. You know, the ones that go walking around, taking photos?"<br/>"I like that," Roland said. He high-fived Curt. And then he said to Caroline; "Does that sound good to you?"<br/>"Yeah, sounds like fun but we need a plan first. We all can't go together. Or can we?"<br/>"If we're discreet, then we can. Why don't we meet again on Saturday morning at my place?" Curt said.<br/>"Do I have to bring little Kate?" Roland asked.<br/>"No. We have the pictures and if we take her with us, we might lose her."<br/>"Curt's right. Cats love to run and hide," Caroline said, remembering the instances of having to go all over her cousin's room just to find Libby who loved to play hide-and-seek.<br/>"Then I'm in," Roland said.<br/>"And so am I," Caroline said. "This is gonna be fun." But then little Kate jumped off her arms and landed on Roland's bed. She yawned and stretched herself, letting her claws scratch his blankets.<br/>"Oh, Mum's gonna kill me," he groaned.<br/>"No, she won't, Ro. I think by now little Kate has been scratching around," Caroline said, making Curt laugh. The blush came back to Roland's face. God, how he loved hearing her say that.</p><p>After discussing their plans for the next hour while also playing some music, the plan was settled; the three would meet at Curt's house and bring their cameras, the pictures of little Kate, pencils, and notebooks. Caroline even had a cover story; it was a school project on what it's like to be detectives. Now Curt and Caroline had to get home. Curt decided to walk Caroline to her house even if it meant he would be home late. Roland embraced both of them even though Carlos was still there.<br/>"Bye, Curt and Caroline. Be careful on the way home," Carlos said.<br/>"Thanks, Carlos," Curt and Caroline said.<br/>Roland went back upstairs to see if there were any holes visible in his blankets. No, there weren't any. He was safe.<br/>Carlos came in with little Kate. "What?" Roland said.<br/>"What are you doing?"<br/>"Checking for holes. Little Kate scratched my blankets. Thank God they're not there."<br/>"Cats do that."<br/>"I know. Caroline told me."<br/>"I should've known. She has a cat of her own, right?"<br/>"No, her cousin does."<br/>"Oh, I see. Good that she knows how to care for one."<br/>"Yeah, it is."<br/>"It's great that you two are together."<br/>"We aren't together." No way he was gonna tell his brother about his love life. Curt was the only one who understood.<br/>"Yes, you kinda are. You let her see our father."<br/>"And it was stupid of me to do that. I scared her."<br/>"No, you didn't. You defended her from him, just like Mum did for us. If you really had scared her, she wouldn't still be with you."<br/>Roland had to agree. Why would Caroline still be with him if she wasn't scared of his father? She was stronger than he could ever know and it made him feel like she was very special.<br/>"And I saw the look you gave her while she was holding Kate."<br/>Roland blushed. "You did?"<br/>"Yes. I'm your brother, of course I can tell that you like her as more than a friend. You two are perfect for each other."<br/>Roland felt his heart grow warm and his eyes filled with tears. First his Mum, then Curt, then Caroline, and now Carlos. How was it possible that having familial and friendly connections felt amazing when his childhood told him no, they were too complicated? He didn't notice Carlos take him in his arms until he heard Carlos' heartbeat and he smiled.<br/>"Thank you, Carlos."<br/>"You're welcome, Roland."<br/>"Hey, where's little Kate?"<br/>"Shit!" The two had to scramble around to find her and Roland swore he could hear Caroline's words about her cousin's cat and her laugh. They eventually found her hiding under Julian's pile of clothes.</p><p>****</p><p>Roland and Caroline knocked on Curt's door. They could've looked like real junior detectives with their black outfits and bags. But instead of Curt answering, it was Brett.<br/>"Hi, Roland, Caroline. Curt's upstairs, he isn't feeling too good now."<br/>"What? What's wrong?" Roland asked.<br/>"Curt threw up last night. Mum gave him some soup before she left for work."<br/>"Oh, that's good," Caroline said.<br/>"So come on in," Brett said. Roland and Caroline entered in the house and walked upstairs. They found Curt lying on his bed, a wet cloth on his forehead.<br/>"Curt?" Roland asked gently. "Are you okay?" Caroline asked.<br/>"Oh, hi, Roland and Caro. I had too much chocolate ice cream for dessert last night and threw up. I'm okay but my head is killing me."<br/>"Brett told us your Mum gave you some soup," Roland said.<br/>"She did. She's at work now and Shaun is with his mates at the pub. We have enough time to start investigating."<br/>"Are you sure we should do it now? You're sick," Roland said. Roland never liked it when someone got sick and not because he was afraid of getting sick himself but because he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened or if he wasn't there to help in any way that he could.<br/>"I'm fine. Nothing a little soup and honeyed tea won't cure. And you sound like Mum, Ro."<br/>"Then let's get started, my son," Roland said, pulling a high-pitched feminine voice. Caroline and Curt laughed.<br/>"Roland, you'd make a great actor with that voice of yours," Caroline said.<br/>"Maybe if I grow a few more inches taller, I might," Roland said.<br/>"Just believe in yourself like we do."<br/><em>Easier said than done</em>, he thought. But one look at Caroline's gentle gaze and Curt's smile made him know she was right. He squeezed her hand and she responded in kind. For her and Curt, he would be willing to try to believe in himself. He let go of Caroline's hand so he could open his bag. Caroline also opened her bag.<br/>"Curt, we got everything ready. Are you ready?" Caroline said.<br/>"Yeah, let's get started. It's time to solve this mystery," Curt said. To Hell with his stomachache, he was ready to have an adventure with his two best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Being a Detective Is Harder Than It Looks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment they thought that they were unable to be seen or heard, Roland, Curt, and Caroline left Curt's flat. They carried their bags filled with pens, notebooks, cameras, water bottles, and their allowances in case they got hungry or needed to call a ride home. They were also dressed in full black outfits, main difference was that Caroline wore a black blouse over her coat. By now, it was almost five in the afternoon and they had spent time looking in the backyards or gardens of their neighbours. All without attracting attention. But no luck so far. Now they were taking a break and sitting in the park benches. To say that all three were tired was an understatement.<br/>Curt said as he checked his watch: "It's almost five."<br/>"And no luck," Roland sighed. He took a sip of water.<br/>"Do you think we should call it a day then?" Caroline asked. She wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.<br/>"Dunno, Caro. We still have at least one more hour before dark. And even then, you still need to get home," Curt said.<br/>They sighed. Who knew being a Detective was harder than it looked on the telly? They needed a shower and a long rest. On top of that, neither Roland or Curt got a chance to play and practise. They did occasionally sang to Caroline's delight but it had to be done quietly so their voices also felt a bit tired.<br/>"It's been what, four hours since we've been outside?" Roland said.<br/>"About that long," Curt agreed.<br/>"And we've had no luck since then. Maybe we should call it a day," Roland said, taking another sip.<br/>"Yeah. We need to get home before it gets dark," Curt said.<br/>"You're right, lads. At least we tried, huh?" Caroline breathed. She took a huge sip of her water only to cough it out as she forgot to breathe. Roland patted her back and she began to breathe easier. Curt went to her and wiped her face with a handkerchief.<br/>"Is that better, Caroline?" Curt asked.<br/>"Yeah," she gasped. "Thank you both."<br/>"No need," Roland and Curt said together.<br/>"I'm gonna find a trash can and then we can go home. Shall I walk you home again, Caroline?" Curt said.<br/>"No, Curt. I'll be fine on my own."<br/>"You sure?" Curt said.<br/>"Yeah. Like you said, we have to be discreet especially when going back home."<br/>"Okay then. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, alright?" Curt said.<br/>"Okay," Roland and Caroline said together.<br/>Once Curt was gone, Roland moved his hand from Caroline's back to her shoulder.<br/>"Thank you," she said.<br/>"For what?"<br/>"For bringing me with you. I don't think I've had this much fun before."<br/>"Me neither." He knew he was speaking the truth though practising with Curt was always fun.<br/>"I know we didn't find little Kate's owner today but there's always tomorrow. Or maybe in a couple of days."<br/>Roland chuckled. He was so tired, he didn't know if he would be able to get out of bed once he got to his bedriom.<br/>She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. I'm tired too. I could use a shower and a long rest."<br/>"How did you know I was thinking that?"<br/>"I guess because we're all tired. And you look like you want to collapse in your bed." She giggled even as the thought of Roland in his bed made her feel both embarrassed and a bit curious.<br/>"Yeah, we are ready to collapse in our beds, Caro," Curt said with a chuckle, coming up to them. "Let me help you up." He gently took her arm and helped her up, much to Roland's amusement as he stood up. All three brushed the dirt off their pants and took more sips of water.<br/>"Come on, let's go home," Curt said.</p><p>After a hearty dinner, a long shower and brushed teeth, Roland collapsed on his bed, barechested in his pajama pants. God, he was exhausted. He told Margaret, Carlos, and Julian that he'd been at the park with Curt and Caroline after going to Curt's flat. He was glad to hear in his absence that Carlos helped Julian feed little Kate and also played with her and Margaret was ready to start doing the advertisements. His thoughts wandered to Caroline. How did she know what he had been thinking? Only Curt knew his thoughts and sometimes they would even communicate with a single look. And her head on his shoulder had felt so... So right, as if she was supposed to be there. And she'd said she wanted to rest.<em> I bet she looks like an Angel when she sleeps</em>, he thought. He yawned and felt himself drift away.</p><p>Curt was fresh from his shower and said the same lie as Roland to Norma and Brett. Shaun was still with his mates and wouldn't be home until late. Since he no longer felt any stomach pains, he was able to eat his dinner. However, Norma gave him some saltwater for his still throaty voice. He was exhausted to the point that he had no idea how he was gonna be able to walk tomorrow. He sat on his bed and looked at the notes he'd taken on their neighbours. So they got nowhere today. Didn't matter, he was liking the Detective part as much as playing music with Roland.</p><p>Lying on her bed and fresh from her bath, Caroline sighed as she covered herself with her blankets. She told her parents, Mia and Kenneth, that she'd been at the park and happened to run into Roland and Curt and they spent time talking without noticing the time. Being a Detective had been so tiring and yet, she didn't regret it for one second. It had been a blast to be with her two friends. And then she found herself thinking of Roland in his bed. What did he look like asleep? Did he sleep with clothes on or sleepwear? Was she even supposed to think about that? She sighed and felt herself drift away.</p><p>****</p><p>As Caroline had prophecised, the three wanted to rest all weekend after their first stint as Detectives. And they did while doing their homework. Now that a week had passed and it was Thursday, Roland and Curt were back in his room. They were regrouping their notes and had been practising songs. Caroline had told them earlier that she would be probably come back in the weekend and would give Roland a call to confirm it, which had happened a few minutes ago.<br/>"Caroline will be here on Saturday," Roland said.<br/>"That's great. And maybe we can go find Little Kate's owner. Are you up for it?"<br/>"Yeah, I am. But honestly, how in the Hell have we survived all these years of walking 'round Bath when we were so tired last week?"<br/>"Dunno. Remember <em>Persuasion</em> for English class? Anne and Frederick walking around the Crescent to her father's house, confessing their love?"<br/>"Yeah. And the girls were all sighing. Even some of the guys wished their girls could do that. I admit it's a nice story but why is it that the family has to be a bunch of bastards?"<br/>"Ro, calm down. Remember, at least there are some good people out there."<br/>"Okay. But what are you trying to say, Curt?"<br/>"I'm just saying that <em>Persuasion</em> was written like what, more than a century ago and somehow Anne and Frederick survived that long walk."<br/>"Yeah, you're right. And at least we don't have blisters."<br/>"Mmm-hmm. And our voices are back too."<br/>"I still think my voice is so rough and wrong."<br/>"Nah, Ro. Your voice is fine." Again, Roland really needed to be more self-confident in his voice because why else was he a great writer and guitarist?<br/>And then the door knocked. Curt went to open it and found Carlos.<br/>"Mum wants to know if you have the photo of little Kate with you. She can't find it and she needs it for the advertisements."<br/>"Yeah, I have it, hold on," Roland said. He found the two photos on his dresser. He picked up his photo and gave it to Carlos.<br/>"Thanks, Roland. Hey, Curt."<br/>"Hey, Carlos."<br/>"You two sound great."<br/>"Thanks," Curt said.<br/>"No need. So you two got any plans this weekend?"<br/>"Caroline's coming over on Saturday for our..." Roland looked at Curt as if to say help me get this right.<br/>"School project," Curt said. Roland nodded and mouthed thank you. Curt gave him a nod.<br/>"A school project? Oh, okay. Have fun. You three need to have some fun too besides working on homework. Live a little, okay?"<br/>"Okay," Roland said. Curt said to Roland once Carlos left; "Your brother is very nice, you know that?"</p><p>****</p><p>Roland and Caroline were in the kitchen. They couldn't go out because Margaret had to work overtime, Carlos was at Nero's at an upperclass dancing and karaoke contest, and someone had to look over Julian and little Kate. So they couldn't do any Detective hunting.<br/>But then again, how can someone say no to an animal, especially a kitty like Kate? Margaret had made dinner for them to eat before she left so they wouldn't go hungry all night. It was an Italian dish that her sons were fond of; tagliatelle with mozzarella cheese sauce and some ciabatta. The four ate in the dining room. Curt enjoyed it so much, he begged Roland to write down the recipe but Julian was the one who grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down for him. Curt placed the paper in his jacket pocket. By now, they had finished their dinner and the dishes had been washed and placed back in the cupboard by Curt, Caroline, and Roland. Julian and Curt were giving Kate a ball of yarn in the living room. Julian had asked Curt if he could spend the night so they could play with little Kate, much to Curt's amusement. Roland and Caroline were preparing the milk as Julian still made little messes while feeding and Margaret decided that only Roland and Carlos would have to feed her.<br/>"Here's the milk, Julian," Roland called out.<br/>"Bring it here, Roland, I wanna feed her," Julian said.<br/>"Okay." He held the bowl carefully and Caroline followed him, bringing the bottle and some handkerchiefs.<br/>Julian filled the bottle- no mess this time- and holding little Kate, fed her. Curt held the bowl of yarn and said; "Hey, Ro, Caro, why don't you two go upstairs while we take care of little Kate?"<br/>"What?" they said together. What in the blazes was Curt doing?<br/>"Roland, we'll be okay. Why don't you play some music for Caroline and us too? Please?" Julian asked, the last word in a high-pitched voice that make the three chuckle and little Kate purr.<br/>Caroline turned to Roland and said; "I would love to hear you play again. Is that okay?"<br/>What was the harm in playing some music? He was always up for it. He looked directly at Caroline and said; "Okay. Come with me, Caroline."<br/>He got up, held out his hand. Caroline took it and let Roland walk her to his room while Julian kept feeding little Kate and Curt remained in conversation with Julian though Curt smiled at himself for letting his two friends have some kind of privacy because he really hoped his two best friends could be together since they were perfect for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do You Want Me To Stop?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline went inside Roland's room first and Roland closed and locked the door. She sat near the windowsill close to the moonlight. He found his guitar in the closet and took it out. As he sat down, he saw his notebook was still there. Caroline followed his gaze and picked it up.<br/>"What's this?"<br/>"The notes I took on our neighbours."<br/>She opened it and saw he was right; nothing but scribbles on who wasn't the owner of little Kate.<br/>"You're so attentive, Roland. So much detail."<br/>He blushed. "Thank you. I didn't say anything bad, did I?"<br/>"Well, you wrote that Curt's neighbours, the Harrisons, are somewhat pompous."<br/>"They are. You know how David tends to boast about being rich at school. As if money brings happiness."<br/>"I do agree David is pompous but his parents are nice people, they donate to charity."<br/>"Hmm." Roland tuned his guitar.<br/>Caroline looked at the notes again and said; "So do you think maybe we can try again next week to find her owner?"<br/>"Mum is almost done with the advertisements."<br/>"And are you saying that means we're done with being Detectives?"<br/>"What? No, I wasn't thinking that."<br/>"No? It looked like you were because of your voice."<br/>"Really?" She was becoming more like Curt, being able to know his thoughts.<br/>"Yes. So tell me, Roland, does that mean you want us to stop being Detectives?"<br/>He sighed and when he lowered his hand, he accidentally hit the strings on his guitar so loud that she jumped, dropping his notebook. "Shit! Sorry."<br/>"It's okay." She chuckled but became serious as she went to sit on Roland's bed. "But tell me. Are we done with being Detectives?"<br/>"No. I was going to say that even if Mum manages to put them in every corner of Bath, we can still try. To be honest, it's actually kinda fun even if my feet were hurting so much."<br/>"That's because you're not used to being outdoors."<br/>He smiled at her witty response. God, how he loved hearing her witty remarks. "I am used to it, Caroline."<br/>"Then you're just not used to walking a lot more than just going to school to your house or Curt's."<br/>"I guess so. At least we didn't get blisters."<br/>"I agree. So what will you play?"<br/>"What do you want to hear?"<br/>She tapped her head. "Curt told me you wrote this song called Think of Me. Can I hear that?"<br/><em>Damn it, Curt! Why did he had to tell her? He's gonna owe me for this</em>, he thought.<br/>"Don't be mad. I heard you two talk about it at school and I asked him about it. He said he wouldn't tell me about it and that I should ask you."<br/>"Oh. I... I just wanted to see if I could write a..."<br/>"Are you okay, Roland?" She lifted a hand to his forehead. No fever or headache, he was just blushing furiously. She moved her hand away.<br/>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll... Play it for you."<br/>He began strumming and sang softly; "When you're too tired to sleep and you're dead on your feet, think of me. When you're on your own and you can't carry on, think of me." He kept singing, for once not carrying about his voice. Caroline listened and watched.<br/>When Roland finished, he moved his guitar away and looked at Caroline. Her eyes were getting wet and her lips were trembling.<br/>"Are you okay, love?" Roland whispered. He put his hands on her face, gently.<br/>"Oh... Roland, your song is... So beautiful." She kissed him, her hands going to his hair.<br/>Her kiss seemed to ignite the two so much that Roland gently laid her down on his bed. She moaned through his lips and impulsively found her fingers going to his shirt, untucking it and feeling his bare stomach. Roland trembled at her touch and stopped kissing her to let them breathe. Not caring about anything but her, he took off his shirt. She sat up and blinked. He was... More beautiful than she could've ever imagined with his tan skin, flat stomach, and long lean arms.<br/>"Oh... You're so beautiful, Roland," she whispered. She ran her hand around his chest and down his stomach, making him tremble and close his eyes. She quickly took off her blouse and unhooked her bra, wanting to let Roland see her the way she saw him. Roland opened his eyes and looked at her. Flat stomach, developing breasts, blonde hair reaching to her shoulders, and creamy pale skin... She was gorgeous.<br/>"So are you," he breathed. He slowly touched her, his finger leaving a trail down her collarbone to her navel. She was so soft and warm. Her nipples grew hard even though he wasn't touching them.<br/>Roland leaned in to kiss her again and he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. The minute he felt her breasts on his chest, he moaned softly and pulled away to spread kisses on her neck.<br/>Caroline sighed as she ran her hands down his back. He was so soft and hard at the same time. She nearly cried out when Roland put his mouth on her breast.<br/>"Oh, I'm sorry," he murmured through her skin. "Do you want me to stop?" He wished she said no because he was loving the way she was touching him and how she felt.<br/>"No... Don't stop, Roland. Please," she breathed.<br/>Roland thought he'd gone to Heaven. He kept kissing and sucking her breasts, left a trail of kisses and licks down to her stomach, and rolled his tongue around her belly. His hand went to her jeans, over her knickers and right on her clit. He wasn't completely sure what he was doing but the soft moans and heavy breathing was telling him she loved it. He rubbed her gently as he kissed her neck until he felt her wetness on his fingers and she gently cried out. He kissed her, tongues clashing and gentle moans escaping their lips.<br/>This was a whole new level. They had their share of kisses and touches but what was going on was adding more fuel to the passionate flames. Caroline was craving his touch and something more as Roland was right on top of her and she could feel his cock touching her pelvis, making her whimper. She couldn't hold back her desire any longer. She wanted, no, needed to reciprocate. She made him lie on his bed with herself on top.<br/>"Caro, what-" Roland breathed. She thought her heart would burst. He finally said her nickname. It was like music to her ears.<br/>"Shh, Ro," she whispered. Roland hissed as he felt his cock twitch, loving the way she said his name. She pressed kisses on his chest, ran her hands down to his navel, and made quiet sighs with each kiss. Roland thought his body was burning through her lips and he moaned softly.<br/>She kissed his belly, swirling her tongue around his bellybutton, and felt his hard cock through his trousers. She hesitated. What was she supposed to do? He was breathing heavily, waiting in anticipation. She boldly put her hand under his trousers, through his boxers, and felt his cock.<br/>"Ahh...," he gasped. She unzipped his trousers, freeing his cock and kissed it. Roland groaned. She swirled her tongue around it and took it in her mouth, sucking and moaning softly. Like Roland, she didn't know if she was doing it right but his moans and thrusts were saying yes. Roland moaned; "Oh... I think I'm going to come, love. Oh, Caro..." Caroline purred and then swallowed every single drop Roland let out with a shuddering moan.<br/>She crawled up to him and kissed his forehead before falling on his chest, hearing his heart. Roland put an arm around her, stroking her back and sighing.<br/>"Was it alright that I did that?"<br/>"Yes. God, that was so fucking good. You're amazing."<br/>She smiled. "So were you. The way you touched me was amazing."<br/>"Not as amazing as the way you made me come, love."<br/>"Mmm. Roland?"<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"Your song is so beautiful and romantic. Will you play it again for me some other time?"<br/>"For you, yes."<br/>"Thank you." She kissed his chest. Roland purred. They wished they could lie there forever, savouring the moment. Roland had never felt so good with a girl before and Caroline hadn't known until now how amazing it was to be with a boy even though they didn't actually make love. She loved at how Roland looked like a Sleeping Beauty with his closed eyes and when he opened his eyes and stared at her tenderly, she couldn't resist one more kiss that he returned with gentleness. But the knock of the door jolted them to reality and they broke the kiss.<br/>"Who is it?" Roland said as Caroline jumped off his arms, grabbing her bra and blouse. Roland put his cock back in his trousers.<br/>"It's me, Ro and Caro," Curt's voice came from the door.<br/>Thank God, Roland mouthed. Caroline let out a relieved sigh.<br/>"Can I come in?"<br/>"Wait a minute, Curt," Roland said as he looked at Caroline. Her shirt was back on so he went to unlock the door, forgetting that he was still barechested.<br/>It took all of Curt's self-control not to laugh at seeing a barechested Roland open the door or the fact that he and Caroline still had a bit of mistiness in their eyes. He had a pretty good guess on what had been going on for the last couple of hours.<br/>Curt went in. "Just wanted to check up on you two and let you know that Julian and little Kate are asleep on the couch. And your Mum rang."<br/>"What happened?" Roland said as he put on his shirt.<br/>"She said she'll be back by midnight."<br/>"And Carlos?"<br/>"He rang too. He said he's having a great time and will stay with his friend because he's a little drunk."<br/>"Okay."<br/>"And there's one other thing your Mum said. Since it's so late, Caroline and I can stay but..."<br/>"But what?" Caroline asked.<br/>"Mrs. Orzabal will drive you home in the morning and since you're staying, you can borrow her pajamas and sleep in her room or on the couch."<br/>Roland tried not to look so pained but he could understand her logic. Two teenage boys, a teenage girl, and one almost teenage boy in the same house was something you just couldn't take lightly.<br/>"But Julian is sleeping on the couch," Roland said.<br/>"Yeah. And we shouldn't move him or little Kate." They all agreed with nods. "But I think I have an idea," Curt said.</p><p>****</p><p>As Margaret had said, she came at midnight, saw Julian sleeping on the couch with little Kate nestled in his side and slept next to her younger son, but didn't know that Roland, Curt, and Caroline slept in his room. After changing into one of Margaret's nightgowns, Caroline slept in Carlos' bed while Roland and Curt fell asleep in his bed. They were able to talk about how to continue to be discreet Detectives and the plan was to meet at school to talk about it. Roland and Caroline shared a gentle but passionate goodnight kiss while Curt brushed his teeth. In the early morning hours, Carlos came home, telling them that he won the dancing part but not the karaoke, and Margaret gave Caroline some toast to eat on the way home and Roland and Curt waved goodbye before Curt went home.<br/>Roland thought a lot about what had happened with Caroline, not surprised to know that she was also feeling the same. Had they really done all those things in his room? Did they really surrender to their secret longing for each other? Yes, they did. Caroline often thought about it whenever she was supposed to do homework or took a bath and found herself wondering what would've happened if they had been alone and that since Roland had been so gentle with her, what would've happened if they had been able to make love.<br/>Roland found himself wondering about how beautiful she looked and how she'd made him feel so good. No other girl had ever made him feel like this and he wished he could hold her, kiss her, and then tell her that he was starting to fall in love with her.<br/>Neither wanted to tell Curt what really happened but he didn't care or get mad. He just knew that whatever happened, it certainly was making Roland and Caroline get even more closer as he saw the looks they gave each other and had even caught them embracing or sharing a kiss. In fact, after they agreed to meet at the park next Saturday in another attempt to find little Kate's owner, he saw Roland kiss her cheek and she smiled so brightly at him, Curt couldn't escape the glee of watching his two friends looking so happy being together.</p><p>Two days later, Roland, Carlos, and Curt were at the music store, getting a new bass for Curt as his old one had faulty strings and was scratched. Carlos wasn't in the music store but in the shop nearby, putting up one of the advertisements. Roland found a bass and Curt said; "Oh, wow. This one is perfect." It was a sleek black one similar to Led Zeppelin's John Paul Jones' bass.<br/>"I think I've seen it before," Roland said as he handed it to Curt. Curt admired it and seemed to caress it with his eyes.<br/>"You might've, lads," the grey haired man said. "Hello, Roland and Curt." It was the owner, Sean. He had seen the two numerous times before.<br/>"Hi, Sean," Roland and Curt said.<br/>"This bass has a similar design to the one John Paul Jones had in the Madison Square Garden concert four years ago. I know because my wife showed me the photos she took for <em>Rolling Stone</em>."<br/>Roland gasped and Curt squealed, taking Roland in his arms. Roland smiled, hugging his best friend. "I want it!" Curt squeaked.<br/>"Woah, lads, be calm." Sean couldn't escape a chuckle at the young boy's excitement and the other also looking happy for his best friend. "It is yours. I was saving it for you, Curt, at the request of Roland."<br/>"Really? Ro, you told him to save this bass for me?"<br/>"I told him to save the right bass guitar and one that can sound better than every other bass. Looks like we found it!"<br/>"And how did you pay for it?"<br/>"With the money I had left from when I worked at that hotel last summer."<br/>"Woah, Ro, that's great!" He kissed Roland right on the lips, making Roland smile and kiss Curt's cheek. Sean blinked but accepted it because what else could he do when these two clearly knew music better than any of the other customers and even himself.<br/>Carlos came in after a few minutes and he smiled at seeing his brother and Curt holding his new bass guitar.<br/>"Are you two finished?"<br/>"Yes, Carlos," Roland said.<br/>"Good. Want some sandwiches for lunch? I'll pay."<br/>"Sounds great, Carlos," Curt said.<br/>The two couldn't contain their excitement as they gently put Curt's new prize in Carlos' car. "I can't wait to play. We're gonna rock with this bass!" Curt said.<br/>"Yes, we are! And let's play Stairway To Heaven while we're at it," Roland said.<br/>"That's a deal. Thank you, Ro. You're amazing."<br/>"Ah, all in a day's work. Nothing but the best for my best friend."<br/>"And you deserve nothing better than perfection, Roland, with Caro. I'm glad you two are happy together."<br/>Roland blushed. "I... I just... She makes me feel so good."<br/>"Of course she would. But have you told her how you feel?"<br/>"I want to tell her how good she makes me feel."<br/>"Not just that."<br/>"What else is there to tell her?"<br/>"That you love her."<br/>Roland swallowed and hoped Carlos was not listening. Luckily, Carlos was focused on the road. "Curt, I don't know if I do love her."<br/>"I think you do but you're afraid."<br/>"Of course I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt her." <em>What if I am like my father? Will I be like that</em>, he thought.<br/>"If you don't tell her how you really feel, you will. I know I'm no expert because I don't have a girl but I saw the kiss you gave her after school. What else it could it be?"<br/>Roland sighed. Curt took his hand and said; "Just think about it, Ro. If you really are in love with her, don't be afraid to say it to her. And you're not like your father. At all. I believe it."<br/>Roland was at a loss for words, a rarity for him. He knew Curt was right. He squeezed Curt's hand to say thank you and Curt squeezed it back to say you're welcome.<br/>Carlos stopped the car at a small bistro. "Well, here we are. What do you two want?"</p><p>****</p><p>Saturday couldn't come any more faster and pretty soon, Roland sneaked out by his window since Carlos and Julian were home, feeding and playing with little Kate but not before leaving a note for them saying that he was going to the park for some fun with Curt and Caroline. He was carrying his bag filled with all his Detective gear and dressed in all black again.<br/>He went to the park and sat near their tree. Curt was the one who came first. He hugged him and said; "Hey, Ro."<br/>"Hey, Curt. Got everything?"<br/>"Yep." He shook his bag. "You too?"<br/>"I'm always prepared."<br/>"I know. Caroline's right behind me."<br/>Sure enough, she came up to them but was a bit out of breath. "Caroline, what's wrong?" Roland asked.<br/>"I kinda ran to catch up with Curt. He's so fast."<br/>"Oops. Sorry, Caro. And what happened to your knee?" Curt said. He handed her a handkerchief.<br/>Roland looked down and saw that her right jeans knee had dirt but luckily, the fabric wasn't torn. She bent down to wipe off the dirt with Curt's hankie before tossing it in the nearby bin.<br/>"I tripped while I was leaving home."<br/>"You okay?" Roland asked gently.<br/>"Yes, I am." She smiled at Roland and he let out a sigh of relief. Thank God she was okay.<br/>"Ready for another adventure?" Curt said, taking out his camera.<br/>"Hell yes," Roland said, smiling mischievously.<br/>"I'm with you two," Caroline said.<br/>"Then once more my dear friends to the brink," Curt said. The three laughed as they headed off to the other side of the neighbourhood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Completely at Sixes and Sevens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland, Curt, and Caroline were hiding in the bushes of the flat they were looking at and taking notes. Or at least, Caroline was taking notes because after snapping a couple of photos, Roland and Curt were shocked to discover that the flat was... Their pianist Cassandra's!<br/>And how could they tell? One of the windows showed her playing piano... With a sleeping cat on the seat.<br/>They'd been walking for hours and so far, she was the best candidate because of that cat.<br/>"We should go before she sees us," Curt whispered.<br/>"Yeah, we should," Roland whispered back, putting his camera in his bag.<br/>"Yeah, because if we don't, we're fucked and we'll lose our pianist," Curt said. He looked at Caroline and asked; "Caro, are you done?"<br/>"Almost. What time is it anyway?"<br/>Curt checked his watch. "It's three. We've been walking since noon and no luck except for Cassie because of the cat."<br/>"Sounds good," she said.<br/>"Let's go before she stops playing," Roland said.<br/>The three got up after putting their stuff in their bags but Caroline tripped on a loose twig and fell with a gasp, causing some twigs to snap. Roland came to her, helped her up, and said; "Are you alright, love?"<br/>"Let's just go, I think I heard the piano stop and a car coming."<br/>"Fuck!" Roland and Curt hissed. The three ran like Hell before the car or Cassandra could see them. That was too bloody close. Luckily, Caroline's flat was a mile away since she lived in the same neighbourhood as Cassandra and Paul, who also lived nearby. Her parents weren't around so they were safe.<br/>They sat on her garden bench. Caroline had bits of dirt and leaves on her clothes that she brushed off while Curt took a drink of water. Roland kissed her hair and she smiled.<br/>"That was too bloody close," Curt said, putting his hands on his face and the two nodded.<br/>"I'm glad we're safe," Roland said.<br/>"Me too," Caroline said. Curt let out a sigh of relief. He'd been so scared about being caught and for Caro and Ro to get in trouble. He didn't want them to get in trouble, they were his best friends and he loved them both. Where else would he find someone who understood him like Roland or a girl like Caroline, who he saw as a sister? Then he saw something red in Caroline's hand.<br/>"Did you cut your hand, Caro?" Curt said, pointing to her right hand. She had a small red and bloody cut near her thumb and index finger. Roland looked at the cut and felt his heart pound. She got hurt.<br/>"Oh, I guess I did when I fell. Ow, it stings."<br/>"You should put something on it. Do you have any medicine?" Curt asked.<br/>"Yes, in the kitchen."<br/>"Should we let you go inside?"<br/>"No, you two can stay for a bit. I need water anyway."<br/>"Okay. I need to tie my shoes, my bloody laces came undone. Roland, why don't you pour some water on her cut?" Curt sat on the grass to tie his shoes.<br/>Roland took out his water bottle and hers and opened both. "This may sting." He poured his water bottle on her hand and she winced. He took out a handkerchief to put it on her wound and handed her water bottle to her. She took a drink.<br/>"I'm so sorry you got hurt."<br/>"You look like you're the one in pain instead of me."<br/>"Because you got hurt, love." <em>And all because of what we're doing to find little Kate's owner</em>, he thought.<br/>"Roland, look at me."<br/>He did. Nothing prepared him for her gentle but brief kiss and when she pulled away, she said; "I'm fine, Ro. If I wasn't, would I kiss you?"<br/>"I believe you." He whispered in her ear; "You can kiss me anytime you want, hurt or not."<br/>"I'm tempted to do that now but we're not alone," she whispered in a sort of seductive tone that Roland could almost feel his cock twitch.<br/>Curt came to them, sat down, and said; "Will you be okay, Caro? Roland and I have to go now."<br/>Caroline chuckled. Curt and Roland were such mother hens. But she wouldn't have it any other way since Curt was her dear friend and Roland... She was falling more in love with him.<br/>"I'll be okay. My parents know I was in the park with you two anyway. If anything happens, you two will be the firsts to know. I promise." She took Curt's hand and squeezed it and did the same with Roland's, wincing a bit. Curt kissed her cheek and Roland kissed the other.<br/>"See you both at school?" she said, holding her hurt hand.<br/>"Yes," Roland and Curt said. She got up and waved goodbye as she went in.</p><p>Curt grabbed Roland's hand before he would go. They were outside Curt's flat and it was getting dark. "What the Hell are we going to do?"<br/>"About Cassandra's flat?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"I have no fucking idea."<br/>"Well, Caroline's cut will be healed. But since we saw from a distance and took pictures even if we didn't see inside..."<br/>Roland sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. They were completely at sixes and sevens and it wasn't looking good for them. Curt hugged him and Roland returned it.<br/>"But it's okay. We'll figure it out, Ro. We always do."<br/>"I know." He patted Curt's back.<br/>"And don't worry about Caro. She'll be fine."<br/>"I'll probably be worried all night but thanks, Curt."<br/>Curt chuckled through Roland's shirt. "You're welcome. Now get home safe, okay?"<br/>"Okay, Mum," Roland chuckled. Curt laughed and kissed Roland's cheek. Roland kissed him back and hurried home by getting in through his window without any trouble or getting caught by Margaret and his brothers.</p><p>****</p><p>Curt and Roland were in the music room with their classmates. Even though Caroline wasn't in the class, Curt managed to sneak her in and gave her a hat to cover her hair while she hid under one of the chairs. Her cut was healed so no worries on that but they agreed to not mention little Kate unless Cassandra said she was missing a kitten.<br/>Curt had his new bass with him and Roland brought his beloved guitar. "The last performers are Roland Orzabal and Curt Smith. Come on up, lads," Mr. Taylor said.<br/>Claps were heard and Caroline had to control her excitement.<br/>"So what will you two be playing for us?" Mr. Taylor asked as he prepared his grading papers.<br/>"We will play this song that Roland wrote called Watch Me Bleed," Curt said.<br/>"I see. And who will sing it?"<br/>"I will with Curt," Roland said though his heart was pounding like crazy and he felt butterflies in his throat.<br/>"Alright. Everyone, be quiet. Go ahead, lads."<br/>"1, 2, 3...," Roland counted before they began.<br/>To say that everyone was in awe by their performance would be in the right. Everyone was stunned into silence at the sound of Roland and Curt's harmonious voices as much as their playing. Caroline watched them with pride and love.<br/>Tremendous applause and cheers overwhelmed the two once they finished. Mr. Taylor had to quiet the students by hitting a loud piano note that made everyone either jump, cover their ears, or shriek.<br/>"That's all for today. Your grades will be shown on Monday. You're all excused except for Roland Orzabal and Curt Smith."<br/>Everyone kept praising them as they left, Paul and John being the most vocal. Luckily, Caroline didn't get seen by anyone except for Cassandra, who stayed behind.<br/>"Roland, Curt, you two were completely...," Mr. Taylor said, thinking for the right word but finding none. "Amazing!"<br/>"We were?" they said together.<br/>"Yes. The lessons have paid off quite well. The harmony in your voices is astounding. Roland, your voice was great and full of passion. You have the potential to be a singer with Curt." Roland blushed at the praise.<br/>"That's what I keep telling him. He just needs to believe it too," Curt said, also blushing at the praise.<br/>"I see." Mr. Taylor turned to Roland and said; "No need for insecurities, Roland. As a teacher, I say that you're very talented and full of potential. But as a man, I say that you should feel and believe in yourself at the same time. Alright?"<br/>Roland nodded as Curt took his hand.<br/>"Good. And keep this to yourselves but you both got an A* for your performance."<br/>Roland and Curt squealed, hugged each other, and jumped up and down, to the amusement of Mr. Taylor, Cassandra, and Caroline.<br/>"I must go turn in the papers to the headmaster. You two are free to stay but make sure you lock up when you're done, alright?"<br/>They nodded even as they started dancing.<br/>Once he was gone, Cassandra and Caroline made themselves known by giggling which got their attention.<br/>Caroline ran to them. She kissed Curt's cheek and hugged Roland. "I knew you two would do great!" She gave him a quick kiss and he beamed at her.<br/>"So did I," Cassandra said. "Congratulations!"<br/>"Thanks, girls," Curt said. "This calls for a celebration. What do you think, Cassie?" She nodded.<br/>"Ro, Caro, shall we celebrate?" Curt said, smiling at their embrace.<br/>"Hell yeah, we should!" Roland said. Caroline nodded.</p><p>****</p><p>The celebration was at Curt's flat. Norma was so proud of him, she bought a chocolate cake and said; "I'm so proud of you, Curt. Looks like I was wrong about you and Roland." And she meant it even while she still thought Curt had to focus more on his studies.<br/>"Thank you, Mum," he said. She kissed his forehead and said; "Enjoy your cake with your friends. I have to go to work. I'm proud of you, darling."<br/>Curt surprised Roland, Caroline, Cassandra, Shaun, and Brett with the cake. Shaun gave them milk and made sure Brett got a small slice since Brett tended to go a bit hyper if he ate sweets after eight in the evening.<br/>Cassandra was glad to enjoy herself since it had been weeks since she'd felt so happy, something she told Caroline while the boys were cutting the cake. When the cake was nearly finished, Shaun and Curt put Brett to bed. Curt told Roland to have some alone time with Caroline while he and Shaun would talk with Cassie and clean the dishes.</p><p>Roland and Caroline were sitting on Curt's bed. Roland had an arm around Caroline. Her head rested on his shoulder with one hand on his chest. He was shirtless again, she was wearing a sleeveless blouse.<br/>"So what were you two talking about while we were cutting the cake?"<br/>"Cassandra said she hasn't felt so happy for weeks."<br/>"Why? What's wrong with her?"<br/>"Her cat feels down."<br/>"Oh. What is the cat's name?"<br/>"Anne. She had a litter of ten but they could only keep two of the kittens and Anne. But one has been missing for weeks."<br/>"Does that mean...?"<br/>"I think we might've found little Kate's owner."<br/>"Wow. After all our hard work, we did it. But to be honest, I really liked having her 'round. And Julian will be so heartbroken. He's become so fond of her."<br/>"Aw. So have I. Maybe we can find a way to find another cat or pet?"<br/>"I'll have to ask Mum. We never really had a pet before. She was our first pet and she belongs to Cassandra."<br/>"I know." She kissed his cheek, which had a falling tear. "Don't cry, Roland."<br/>"I'm not crying, love." But his throat felt a bit heavy.<br/>"You are. If you cry, I'll cry too." And she was right, she could feel her own tears forming.<br/>"No, love, don't cry." He held her. "Oh, Caro, my beautiful girl, don't cry," he said in French.<br/>"Was that French?" He nodded. "What did you say?"<br/>"I said, 'my beautiful girl, don't cry.'"<br/>"Did you learn that in class?"<br/>"Yes. And from my father since he has a French accent." He remembered his father ordering him to make coffee and that when he would hit him or his brothers, he would curse at them in French.<br/>"You're a natural, Roland. Say it again, please."<br/>"My beautiful girl, don't cry," he said again in French. Caroline kissed him and said through his lips; "You're sexy when you speak French." Roland felt his cock grow hard and he murmured seductively; "Keep kissing me like that and I might speak it more."<br/>"I would love that," she purred as she let her tongue touch his. Roland moaned. God, how long had it been since they kissed like this? Not since that night two weeks ago.<br/>Caroline wrapped her arms around Roland as she kissed him, sitting on his lap. Roland moved his arms from her shoulder blades down to her spine. He pulled away to kiss her neck and she grinded on him, breathing heavily and tipping her head back. Roland moved his lips to her collarbone and Caroline moaned, grinding harder. Roland took her arm, spreading small kisses ending with her shoulder while inhaling her scent. Caroline leaned in to kiss his neck and then gently bit the sensitive spot on his neck. "Aahh, Caro, baby...," he breathed.<br/>Inflamed by the endearment Roland gave her, Caroline pulled away to free his hard cock from his trousers and began sucking. Roland moaned, tipping his head back.<br/>But then the door knocked, making Roland gasp and Caroline nearly choke. Roland called out; "Wait a minute, please." Caroline coughed quietly, trying to regain her breathing.<br/>"Sorry, love," Roland said as he put his cock back in his trousers.<br/>"No need to be sorry. You think we can do this again?"<br/>"Yes. I've missed this so much."<br/>"Me too. You're amazing."<br/>"So are you, baby." He kissed her forehead before they pulled away. Caroline went to open the door and found Curt.<br/>"Caroline, your Mum is calling you. She wants to know if your father has to pick you up," Curt said.<br/>Caroline ran downstairs and Curt went in his room, sat on his bed and said to Roland, raising his eyebrows; "I bet you two were having fun."<br/>"Shut up, Curt." But he winked and Curt chuckled.<br/>"Cassie says bye, Shaun's taking her home."<br/>"Oh, okay. Did Mum or Carlos or Julian call?"<br/>"Your Mum did. She says congratulations and that when you come home tomorrow, you have a cake waiting for you. Little Kate is fine too, Julian has been feeding her and Carlos is cleaning the litter tray."<br/>"Okay. Another cake? I'll save you and Caro a slice."<br/>"Thanks, Ro."<br/>"No need. Mum said I can stay with you?"<br/>"Yep. I'll let you borrow one of my pajamas."<br/>"Thanks, Curt. Hey, there's something I have to tell you about little Kate."</p><p>****</p><p>Kenneth came to pick Caroline up a minute after Shaun returned. He found Curt and Roland still awake in Curt's room. Shaun said; "Roland, are you staying the night?"<br/>"Yes," Roland said.<br/>"Okay. Are you going to sleep on the couch?"<br/>"No, he's staying here," Curt said.<br/>"Okay. Congratulations on your grades."<br/>"Thanks, Shaun," they said.<br/>"And what are you two talking about at this hour?"<br/>Curt and Roland looked nervous but especially Curt since now that he knew about little Kate, they were gonna have to find a way to tell Roland's Mum and return little Kate to Cassie.<br/>"Curt, you can tell me and I promise I won't say a word to Mum."<br/>"I can't, Shaun. It's between Roland, Caroline, and me."<br/>"You're not in trouble, are you?"<br/>"No. It's just a school project."<br/>"Okay then. But I hope you both know that I'm here to listen and help."<br/>"Okay," Curt said.<br/>"By the way, Cassandra told me that you two have been helping her feel better since her kitten got missing weeks ago. That's pretty cool of you two to do that."<br/><em>Oh, shit</em>, they thought. If they thought they'd been at sixes and sevens before with having to keep quiet that they had seen Cassandra's flat from the outside, now they were totally buggered. They had to tell him. But how? Roland squeezed Curt's hand for reassurance.<br/>"Shaun, you may want to sit down for this," Curt said.<br/>"Okay."<br/>"And promise us that you really won't tell Mum, Brett, or anyone else."<br/>"I promise." He held up his right hand to swear and put it down once he got the accepting nods from Roland and Curt.<br/>Curt took a deep breath before saying; "It all started at Roland's flat..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Don't Know How I Can Ever Repay You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaret saw Roland coming to her as she was cooking lunch but rather than looking happy like he had over the cake she'd given him on Friday, he seemed nervous. Actually, he'd been nervous since church.<br/>"What is it, darling?"<br/>"Mum, there's something I want to tell you about little Kate."<br/>"What is it? Did the owner come to you or called?"<br/>"She came to Caroline first. It's Cassandra who is the owner."<br/>"Your pianist?"<br/>"Yes, Mum."<br/>"Well, that's good. Do you know where she lives?"<br/>Shit, he thought. It had been so much easier telling Shaun, who rather than getting furious, actually applauded them for being Detectives because he thought it was nice for the two to do more than just music and schoolwork. He even said that he would help them if another pet turned up missing.<br/>"She told Caroline where she lives."<br/>"I'll go return her tomorrow."<br/>"Okay, Mum."<br/>She stopped cooking and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, Roland. I know it will be hard not to have her 'round since you three have been taking great care of her but what do you say that maybe next year, we can get another cat or a dog for a pet?"<br/>He nodded. Caroline had been right. He felt the need to take her in his arms and kiss her so passionately that they would... <em>Do what? Kiss like we've been doing or make love when I've never done it and she hasn't either</em>, he thought. He loved and wanted her but it just didn't feel right for them to make love if he didn't know how she really felt about him.<br/>She kissed his hair and said; "I'll let you call Caroline later so you can ask about Cassandra's address. Write it down and leave it here on the counter. Lunch is almost ready, go get your brothers."</p><p>After lunch, Margaret and Carlos went to the market for groceries and Julian played with little Kate while watching the telly.<br/>Roland dialed Caroline's number. After two rings, there was an answer.<br/>"Hello?" It was Mia.<br/>"Hello, Mrs. Johnston, is Caroline there?"<br/>"Yes, she is. Just wait a minute."<br/>He did but was confused over hearing barking noises since he knew Caroline didn't own a dog.<br/>"Hello?"<br/>"Caroline."<br/>"Roland."<br/>"I told Mum that Cassandra is little Kate's owner."<br/>"And she wants the address, right?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Do you have paper and something to write on?"<br/>"Not yet. Hold on." He quickly found a pen and paper. "I'm ready."<br/>Caroline whispered the address but Roland had no difficulty writing it down.<br/>"Thanks, love."<br/>"No need." Whimpering was heard in the background.<br/>"What is that whimpering noise?"<br/>"Can you believe that when we got home, there was a puppy sniffing our flowers?"<br/>"And is it lost?"<br/>"Yes. He's a boy and has a collar but no tag."<br/>"Oh. So you're gonna take care of him?"<br/>"Yes, Dad is leaving with Mum to get his food."<br/>"That's good. Is it okay if I can come to see him?"<br/>"Yes. And if he can come with you, bring Curt."</p><p>****</p><p>Shaun drove them to Caroline's house and Roland told Julian to tell Margaret and Carlos he would be at Caroline's for a date.<br/>Roland knocked. Caroline opened the door, followed by a brown-and-white Jack Russell puppy. Roland and Curt came in.<br/>"Hello there," Roland said as the puppy sniffed his boots and then Curt's. "Hello there," Curt said.<br/>The puppy ruffed and panted at Curt who picked him up and laughed as he got licked. Caroline laughed and Roland smiled.<br/>"So he doesn't have a name?" Curt asked.<br/>"No, just a collar."<br/>"Damn. There's way too many missing dogs in England, this will be way too hard."<br/>"You're in the right, Curt. We could spend years finding the owner," Roland said.<br/>"Mum and Dad said they would do advertisements like your Mum. Perhaps we should just leave it to the advertisements this time."<br/>"Yeah, we should. After all, we do need to practise for Curt's birthday in a couple of weeks."<br/>"I can't wait to hear you play. Did you find a drummer?"<br/>"John said that even though he doesn't drum that well, he'll fill in," Curt said as he handed the puppy to Roland.<br/>"Oh, I see. But I'm sure you will rock."<br/>"Thanks, Caro," they both said.<br/>Roland chuckled as he got sniffed. "Should we name the puppy since he doesn't have a tag?"<br/>"We should. Let's call him Kenny, like your father," Curt said.<br/>Caroline smiled. "That's sweet but I don't think Dad will agree. Should I name him after you or Roland?"<br/>"I'd be flattered," Curt said. "And you, Ro?"<br/>He blushed. He couldn't find the words.<br/>"That's too much, huh?" Curt said, raising his eyebrows at Roland, who rolled his eyes. Very cheeky.<br/>"Stop teasing, Curt," Caroline said though she giggled at the thought of calling the puppy Roland.<br/>"Just sayin', Caro. Let us know what your parents say then."<br/>"You know I will. Roland, give him to me, I'll get him some water."<br/>He nodded and handed her the panting pup. Caroline went to the kitchen, put down the puppy, and gasped. There was a slice of chocolate cake in a plate wrapped in foil.<br/>"Roland, is this...?"<br/>"A slice of cake for you, love."<br/>"Oh, thank you!" She ran to him and hugged him. He twirled her around. Curt smiled. He was glad to see Roland and Caroline look more in love. And he was proud that Roland was listening to his advice.<br/>"I'll go for the water. You two enjoy yourselves," Curt said, chuckling.<br/>Roland stopped twirling and Caroline kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the cake."<br/>"I promised you a slice. Curt ate his on the way."<br/>She giggled. "I know Curt can't resist chocolate. Like you. Oh, I feel a bit dizzy, may I sit down?"<br/>"Yes." They sat on the couch, his left arm on her shoulder, her head resting near his chest.<br/>"You were right, Caro."<br/>"About what?"<br/>"Mum allowing us to have another pet. She said yes for maybe next year."<br/>"I told you so."<br/>"Yes, you did. That's why I love you."<br/>She blinked. Did he just say...? "You do?"<br/>"I do." He kissed her forehead so gently, it might as well have been a butterfly on her head rather than his lips. She sighed.<br/>"Roland... I..." She wanted to say the same but the words weren't coming out.<br/>"Oh, I'm sorry, love. I'm messing this up, am I?"<br/>"No..." She moved to sit on his lap, staring at him directly in his eyes. "I love you too, Roland Jaime Orzabal de la Quintana."<br/>Roland sighed, closing his eyes with parted lips, the sigh only a teen in love would do once his love was returned. She kissed him slowly, letting her tongue touch his. Roland's hands went to her hair. But then the honking of a car was heard, the two pulled away, and the puppy yapped.<br/>"Roland, it's Shaun. We gotta go," Curt said.<br/>Roland fought the urge to smack his forehead as Caroline got up. When would they ever be alone?<br/>"Okay, I'm coming." He got up and went to Curt.<br/>"See you, Caro," Curt said, giving her a quick hug.<br/>"See you, Curt," she said.<br/>Roland kissed her cheek and said; "See you, love."<br/>"See you... Love," she whispered. Now Roland thought he would faint. She called him "love." Curt helped him get in Shaun's car, smiling at the love-struck Roland.</p><p>In her bedroom, Caroline let William- as the three unanimously decided to call him- sleep on her bed. She couldn't stop replaying what Roland said in her mind. "<em>That's why I love you.</em>" She found herself touching her lips, remembering the kiss she gave him. If only they had been alone...</p><p>In his bedroom, Roland couldn't sleep at all. "<em>I love you too, Roland Jaime Orzabal de la Quintana.</em>" She said his full name, something only his parents did and Curt said once. And she loved him. He felt like he was in Heaven and didn't want to come back down to Earth.</p><p>****</p><p>Roland and Carlos tried to comfort a crying Julian. Margaret had left to return little Kate to Cassandra. But the comfort didn't seem to work as all three felt sad that she was gone. But when Roland told them about getting a new pet, it calmed Julian down a bit.<br/>When Margaret returned, she gave Roland an envelope from Cassandra.<br/>Roland went to his room to read it. It said;</p><p>"<em>Roland,</em><br/><em>Thank you so much for taking care of Kate. I was so worried she would never be found or that she was starving but I'm glad you and your brothers took care of her better than anyone else ever could. I don't know how I can ever repay you. But I will say that once you and Curt make it to the top, I'll be your biggest fan. See you at Curt's birthday party!</em><br/><em>Yours,</em><br/><em>Cassandra Kent</em>."</p><p>Roland was touched by her words. He went to call Curt, who answered immediately.<br/>"What's up, Roland?"<br/>"I just got a letter from Cassie thanking me for taking care of little Kate."<br/>"Wow. Tell me what it says." Roland told him and when he finished, Curt said; "That's awesome, Ro. I got one too. Mum gave it to me. It was in our post box."<br/>"What does it say?"<br/>"It says 'Curt, I heard that you found Kate and that when you would visit Roland, you took care of her too. She was lucky that you two found her and cared for her. I don't know how I can ever repay you other than saying I will be there at your party, Curt, and that once you two make it to the top, I will be your biggest fan. Yours, Cassandra Kent.'"<br/>"I think I'm gonna cry," Roland said, his voice cracking.<br/>"Me too," Curt squeaked. "Let's buy her something, we already played for her birthday in April."<br/>"Sounds good. She's a Taurus so maybe it should be something earthy."<br/>"You and your love of Astrology. Hey, Mum said that we're going to the Italian restaurant for my birthday. She even asked if we can perform there and they said yes!"<br/>"Woah, awesome!"<br/>"But we can only play three songs."<br/>"That's fine. And who knows? We might get sponsored."<br/>"That would be awesome if we did. And how are Caro and William?"<br/>"She said they're doing fine and her parents just did the advertisements."<br/>"Good. I wish we could do what we did for little Kate but we can't."<br/>"Yeah, me too. Hopefully, his owner will come soon."<br/>"Yeah. And I'm glad you listened to me."<br/>"About what?"<br/>"You told Caro that you love her. And she loves you too."<br/>Roland sighed, making Curt smile. "I'm happy for you two. But what happens next is up to both of you."<br/>"I know. But I want us both to be ready. I love her and I want her but it doesn't feel right when she may not feel ready."<br/>"Roland, you never fail to amaze me. Any other guy would've done it by now."<br/>"You're right. Am I crazy to not lose my virginity?"<br/>"No, you're just wise to think of her first. You know I already lost it before I met you and what happened last year on your birthday."<br/>"I know." His birthday had started out great but the night at Curt's flat ended in embarrassment for both due to them getting drunk. Curt and his date Claire tried to make love but Curt got tired rather than excited. Roland threw up in front of Caroline- again- and Curt had to clean up the mess before Norma or his brothers would get angry while Caroline cared for Roland. Claire left in the morning though not without saying good luck to Curt and Roland.<br/>"But I'm fine with not having a girl now."<br/>"You sure?"<br/>"Yeah. I'm having more fun with my brothers, you and Caro anyway. Someday I'll find a girl, no big deal. Oh-oh, dinner time. See you soon for practise, Ro."<br/>"See you soon for practise, Curt." Both blew kisses through the phone before Curt hung up.<br/>Roland went back to his room and began looking over his lyrics, trying to see which songs other than "Happy Birthday" they should play, also reminding himself to call Curt, Cassandra, and John to make sure they were all in agreement for the songs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We All Did A Great Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day and no one was more excited than Curt. He could hardly wait to perform with Roland, Cassandra, and John.<br/>Norma surprised him with a book on how to play bass guitar chords. Shaun and Brett gave him the new David Bowie vinyl, <em>Low</em>. Cassandra and John had sent him birthday cards by post.<br/>And the fact that Roland and Caroline would surprise him later was enough to make him giddy. He was getting dressed for the night and Norma was helping him with his hair.</p><p>****</p><p>Hours later, the party in the private room of Martini Restaurant had been filled with laughs and fun. Curt got a chocolate cake with sixteen candles that he blew out after "Happy Birthday" was sung with Roland's melodic voice standing out. And what were Roland and Caroline's surprise gifts? Roland's was bass and normal guitar picks and Caroline's was a sweater vest that she made.<br/>It was time for The Duckz to go onstage. Everyone clapped as they took their positions. Cassandra played "Happy Birthday" again, singing with Roland and John.<br/>When she began playing a familiar ethereal tune, everyone became silent and all the people inside the lobby even the waiters came in the room to listen.<br/>"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to Heaven," Roland and Curt sang softly and so harmoniously that Norma and Margaret covered their mouths as they looked at each other with tears in their eyes, proud of their sons.<br/>Everyone burst into tears at John's drumming- even Cassandra and John- and when Roland and Curt sang the last line harmoniously, "And she's buying a stairway to Heaven...," cheers erupted.<br/>The last song was a new song Roland wrote for Curt called "Pale Shelter". When they finished and bowed, tremendous applause and cheers could be heard, it was like the restaurant could've collapsed from the noise.<br/>The restaurant said that Norma didn't need to pay the bill, it was on the house. Before leaving, Norma said they could all spend the night at her flat if they wished. However, after returning the instruments to their flats, Carlos, Julian, and Margaret along with Mia and Kenneth all went home- to check on William as well- as they were tired.</p><p>Curt, Roland, Caroline, Cassandra, and John were in his room. Brett was being put to bed by Shaun and Norma.<br/>"We really rocked and rolled tonight," he said, chewing a piece of his cake.<br/>"Yeah, we did. I guess I don't suck at drumming after all," John said as he took a swig of his soda.<br/>"No, you don't," Roland agreed.<br/>"Thanks. But I prefer guitar so I still think we should find a better drummer."<br/>"We can but you're fine until then," Cassandra said.<br/>"Okay. You did a great job in Stairway, Cassie."<br/>"Ah, I did my best. It was Roland and Curt who really got it down."<br/>They blushed but said together; "Thank you, Cassie."<br/>"No need to thank me. We all did a great job."<br/>"Yeah," John said. "Hey, Rol, shall we do this again on your birthday?"<br/>"We'll see," he said, looking at Caroline. She smiled at him. Cassandra was surprised to see Roland in love- not out of jealousy but because she was surprised to see that he had a happy side to his serious, focused side- but John and Curt were glad.<br/>"Okay, why don't we give them some privacy?" Curt said.<br/>"Curt...," Roland said, rolling his eyes.<br/>"It's my birthday, I'll let you have your own time. Besides, I'll get you two some more cake or cookies."<br/>"Mmm, I would love more cookies," Caroline said.<br/>"See? We'll be back soon, okay?" Curt said. The three left without completely closing the door.<br/>"I thought you all were amazing," Caroline said.<br/>"Thank you, love."<br/>"Can you sing Stairway again? Just the first few lines. Please?"<br/>Roland sang softly, surprised that his voice sounded beautiful. Caroline kissed him when he finished. Roland touched her cheek and laid her down on the bed, lying side-by-side.<br/>"I love your voice, Roland," she said as he pulled away.<br/>"Is that all you love?" he teased, kissing her forehead.<br/>"I love your eyes, your lips, your voice, your heart, your body, your soul... I love everything about you."<br/>"Mmm. I love that you love me even though you know everything about me." <em>Like my father</em>, he thought.<br/>"Because you're nothing like your father."<br/>"I don't even know if I will even be a good father."<br/>"I don't know if I will be a mother either."<br/>"You'll be an amazing mother, I know you will."<br/>"And you will be a good father, I believe it."<br/>"Caro..." She put her fingers on his lips.<br/>"Shh. I really do believe it because of how you are with Curt and his brothers. If you didn't care about them or even loved them, would you be here?"<br/>"No," he said through her fingers.<br/>"Then that proves you will be a good father someday."<br/>Roland was speechless. She was wiser than her years. How he loved her so.<br/>"Are you alright, love?" she asked, caressing his lips.<br/>Her answer was Roland kissing her fingers, making her tremble.<br/>The door creaked and in came Curt with two plates.<br/>"John and Cassie are downstairs talking. Here's your cookies, Caro," Curt said.<br/>"Thanks, Curt. Happy Birthday," she said, coming up to him and kissing his cheek.<br/>Curt smiled, kissed her cheek, and said; "Thanks, Caro. Hey, Ro, want some cookies or another piece of cake?"<br/>"Cake would be nice."<br/>"Here it is," Curt said.<br/>"Aw, thanks. Happy Birthday, Curt." Roland gave Curt a quick kiss on the lips that Curt returned on the cheek.<br/>"You're welcome, Roland."</p><p>By eleven-thirty, Shaun had driven John and Cassandra to their flats an hour before while Caroline stayed behind. Norma let her borrow a nightgown, saying she could sleep in Curt's room only if she slept on the floor with Roland and provided a sleeping bag for Roland and Caroline before saying goodnight.<br/>But the three needed to talk about William so they stayed on Curt's bed after brushing their teeth.<br/>"Has anyone come to claim him?" Curt asked.<br/>"No. It's barely been a month since the advertisements were sent out."<br/>"This is gonna be hard after all," Roland said.<br/>"Yeah. But he is well-cared for, right?" Curt said.<br/>"Of course. But who knew that you have to clean up his messes?"<br/>Roland and Curt laughed as they tried to picture her cleaning up after William.<br/>"But Mum does it more than me. Though I wish I could keep him, he's just so cute."<br/>"I know but he could still have an owner and we shouldn't break the owner's heart," Curt said.<br/>"Yeah, you're right." She yawned.<br/>"Let's go to sleep," Roland said and the two agreed.<br/>Curt kissed them both before collapsing on his pillow.<br/>Roland let Caroline go in the sleeping bag before he settled in, wrapping an arm on her waist. They'd never slept so close but it felt very pleasant.<br/>"Good night, Caroline," he whispered.<br/>"Good night, Roland," she whispered, laying her head on his heart and a hand on his chest.<br/>"I love you."<br/>"I love you too."<br/>Curt couldn't hear them but he still smiled, knowing he would never forget this birthday.</p><p>****</p><p>A couple of weeks later, the three were at the park, playing with William. Mia and Kenneth were there to watch them as Margaret and Norma were at work. Shaun was with his mates. At Norma's request, Brett was with them. Carlos was taking Julian to the pet shop to see what pet they could get for next year. No one still called to claim William but they weren't giving up.<br/>"Why can't she keep him?" Brett asked as he scratched William's head.<br/>"Because he could have an owner, Brett. If you had a dog and it got missing and the person who found it chose to keep it, how would you feel?" Curt said, touching the pin on his vest. He loved the vest Caro gave him; grey and snug with an adjustable silver pin that had his initials, CS, on the right side.<br/>"I'd be sad and angry because it's my dog."<br/>"That's why Caroline can't keep him," Curt said.<br/>"Oh, okay. But at least she's keeping him for a while." Brett kissed William's head, giggling as he got licked.<br/>"Yeah, and it's nice to have him at home," Caroline said.<br/>"And you're doing a great job with him, love," Roland said.<br/>"Thank you, Roland."<br/>"Hey, there's ice cream!" Brett pointed out. "I want one."<br/>"Let's ask my parents. If no, I'll pay, I still have my allowance," Caroline said.<br/>"Okay!" Brett said. He whistled for William to sit up and Brett carried him, leash and all.<br/>Kenneth bought the ice cream and said he and Mia would give William a walk to let them eat their ice cream. When they finished, Brett asked Curt to push him on the swings.<br/>Roland and Caroline took photos on Curt's camera. Curt followed Brett to the playground. Roland and Caroline went on the swings.<br/>"Caro, I dare you to jump off the swing."<br/>"What?"<br/>"I dare you to jump off the swing."<br/>"Now?!"<br/>"No, with me at the same time!"<br/>She laughed but agreed with a nod.<br/>"1... 2... 3!" Roland shouted.<br/>Caroline squealed as they jumped, rolling and then landing side-by-side on the grass. They laughed.<br/>"That was fun," she chuckled.<br/>"I think my back is killing me," Roland chuckled.<br/>"Aw, poor baby," Caroline pouted. She leaned in to kiss him. "Is that better?"<br/>"Way better, baby." She smiled as she got up.<br/>"Let me help you up." She helped pull him up. Roland led her to their tree and they sat down. "Can I ask you something?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"What do you want to do for your birthday?"<br/>"I want to be with Curt and you. Just us three."<br/>"Sounds good."<br/>"Yeah. We can go out and maybe during the night, you and I can..."<br/>"We can what?"<br/>"You know that I love you." She nodded. "But I also want you."<br/>"You want me?"<br/>"In <em>that</em> way," he lowered his voice to empathize.<br/>She blushed. Roland wanted to make love to her. She would have to be crazy not to admit that she wanted that too since she remembered that she'd sucked his cock twice and it had felt so good. But considering what happened on his birthday last year, perhaps it would be better for them to wait and it didn't need to be on his birthday or hers, they could make love whenever they felt prepared and ready.<br/>"Roland, I... I admit I want you too. But I..."<br/>"Don't feel ready." He said it as a fact rather than a question.<br/>"Yes and no."<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"I will be there on your birthday. But I don't want to make love on your birthday."<br/>"Oh, okay."<br/>"I want to wait until the time comes even if it means a few months or next year. Is that... Okay with you?"<br/>"Yes, baby. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter. I can wait." He kissed her forehead, understanding her logic. He knew that as much as he wanted it to be special, they had to be prepared and safe too.<br/>"Oh... You're amazing, Roland."<br/>"Hmm?"<br/>"You told me you want to make love to me but you're willing to wait. I think my love for you just reached the stars."<br/>Roland grinned. "All the way to the planets?"<br/>"Maybe even all the way to Heaven."<br/>He chuckled and kissed her. "My beautiful love, keep shining like a star 'cause baby, you're alive."<br/>"That's beautiful, Roland. That should be a new song."<br/>"Woah, you're right. Thank you."<br/>"Happy to help you be inspired. Oh, I see Mum and Dad are coming back."<br/>They stood up and brushed the dirt off their jeans.<br/>Roland wrapped an arm around her as they walked to where Mia, Kenneth, Curt, Brett, and William were. It was time for them to go home. Though Mia and Kenneth had no idea of the conversation between their daughter and her boyfriend and would've been shocked to an early grave if they knew, they were glad to see that Roland was smiling more because they were fond of him in the same way they were for Curt. In their eyes, Caroline was lucky to have Curt as her best friend and Roland as her boyfriend and vice versa for Roland and Curt. And the three would've definitely agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What Are We Going To Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt was playing his bass guitar when he heard his door knock. It was Shaun holding the phone. "You have a call, Curt."<br/>"Thanks, Shaun." Curt took the phone and said; "Hello?"<br/>"Curt?" It was Roland.<br/>"Hey, Roland. What's up?"<br/>"Come to Moles quick. John found us a drummer and we have to meet him."<br/>"A drummer? Woah."<br/>"Yeah. His name is Andy."<br/>"Oh, okay. I'm on my way."<br/>"See you soon."<br/>"Okay." He hung up and called out; "Shaun, do me a favour and take me to Moles?"</p><p>Curt saw his bandmates in a table with Andy. The minute he came close, Roland let him sit down. Andy saw Curt and said; "Hello."<br/>"Hello, Andy."<br/>"You must be Curt. Roland, Cassandra, and John told me about you."<br/>Curt smiled shyly and said; "Yes. So you know how to drum?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"What are your influences?" Roland asked.<br/>Andy felt a bit intimidated. He was told that Roland and Curt would be the ones doing the talking but Roland's bluntness and Curt's forwardness made him feel like they were a force that shouldn't be crossed.<br/>However, he had nothing to worry about as he spoke about his influences and when he started drumming. He was surprised to hear that on Curt's birthday, John did the drums for Stairway to Heaven so he asked if they could play it again with him on the drums. They agreed to do a rehearsal with him.<br/>Since there was band equipment up for tonight's live entertainment, they took the advantage, bringing the attention of the staff.<br/>Andy was more shocked to hear the harmonious voices in front of him than the music. But the knowing smiles from John and Cassandra told him that they knew how he felt.<br/>All in all, the rehearsal was a success. Roland and Curt hired Andy on the spot.</p><p>****</p><p>Hours later, Roland, Curt and Caroline were in her flat. There still had been no claims for William after almost three months but Mia and Kenneth refused to take him to the pound so they were still caring for him.<br/>They told her what happened and she was so proud of them that before they came, she brought them some sweets, which they had finished eating with milk.<br/>"You finally have a drummer!"<br/>"Yes, we do, Caro. Now we're complete," Curt said.<br/>"Oh, I wish I could've seen you."<br/>"You will, love," Roland said.<br/>"You're going to perform soon?"<br/>"Well... After we did our rehearsal, the owner asked if we could perform on Friday night," Roland said.<br/>Caroline squealed. "I can't believe it!"<br/>"Neither can we, Caro," Curt said. "Amazing, huh, Roland?" Roland nodded.<br/>"Congratulations, boys!" she said. She kissed Curt's cheek and then gave Roland a quick kiss.<br/>"Thanks, Caro. And you can definitely come to see us. I know Roland would love that," Curt said, raising his eyebrow.<br/>Roland blushed and Caroline said; "Yes, of course I will go. For both of you."<br/>Then the door knocked. It was Mia. "Curt, your brother is here for you."<br/>"Okay, Mrs. Johnston. See you both tomorrow." Curt hugged them both and Mia before leaving.<br/>"Roland, you are welcome to stay. Just behave yourself with my daughter," Mia said.<br/>"Yes, Mrs. Johnston."<br/>"Good night, love. Roland." She took the milk glasses and kissed Caroline's cheek and Roland's hair before leaving.<br/>Now that they were alone, Caroline locked her door and embraced Roland. "I'm so proud of you, love. I can't wait to see you perform on Friday."<br/>"Thank you, baby." He kissed her hair.<br/>"You're welcome." She kissed his cheek. "Roland?"<br/>"Hmm?"<br/>"I'm a bit worried."<br/>"About what, Caroline?"<br/>"I know that while you're onstage at Moles, all the girls will be crazy over you and Curt. And you will forget that I am there." She felt her eyes water.<br/>"No... Love, don't ever say that."<br/>"I know that you chose this life and you were born to do it."<br/>"Yes..."<br/>"But that doesn't mean I can't worry about you or that you might forget about me while you're onstage."<br/>"I could never forget you. You've always been in my mind from the moment I met you."<br/>He took off his shirt, took her hand, and placed it on his heart. "It's not just my heart, it's yours. I don't think any other girl could take your place."<br/>"You don't know the future," she whispered, tears falling.<br/>"No, we don't know. But I will never forget about you. Never be afraid of that, my love."<br/>He kissed her hand. Then he leaned in to kiss her tears away and gave her the most gentle kiss she'd ever felt from him.<br/>His kiss seemed to wash away her fears and made her embrace him so tightly, he murmured through her lips; "I can't breathe, love."<br/>She loosened her grip and said; "I'm sorry for my worries."<br/>"Don't be, I'd feel the same if I was you. Shh... Don't cry, love."<br/>"Oh, Roland..." She kissed him, running her fingers over his back. Roland moaned softly. She pulled away to remove her blouse and bra. Roland laid her down to spread kisses on her neck, breasts, and stomach, all while removing his trousers but not his boxers. She tried not to moan so loudly.<br/>But Roland stopped after removing her jeans, leaving her with only her knickers on. He had no protection and she'd just been worried over something that was normal as the girlfriend of a musician. And her parents were home. Not exactly the right time to make love.<br/>"Roland, what is it?" she panted.<br/>"I want to do this but..."<br/>"Mum and Dad are home, they could hear."<br/>"And I have no condoms. Damn it." He hit his forehead.<br/>She sat up and saw quite the sight; Roland in his boxers was sexy with his tanned, long, thick legs and hard cock. She licked her lips as she went up to him.<br/>"Caroline..."<br/>"Shh." She removed his boxers so he was completely naked and sucked him.<br/>"Aahh, baby...," he moaned. He covered his mouth to quiet his moans as Caroline sucked and kissed his cock. It didn't take long for him to come.<br/>Completely enflamed, Roland laid her down, removed her knickers, and after admiring the view, put his mouth on her clit. She gasped. Roland licked her like a cat lapping milk and Caroline covered her mouth to hide her moans. "Roland... Aah... I think I'm gonna come... Aaah..." Roland purred, swallowing her sweet honey when she came, her shaking moan covered by her palms. He crawled up to her, careful not to let his cock go near her clit, and kissed her forehead.<br/>"Is that better, my love?" he said.<br/>"Yes... You're amazing," she breathed.<br/>Roland smiled and moved to his side to get a good look at her. Long and sexy legs, cute round arse, and delicate feet... She was an Angel. Caroline turned to gaze at him.<br/>"Oh... You really are beautiful, Roland," she whispered, looking at his legs and curvy arse.<br/>"So are you, angel." He leaned closer until their knees touched. For a long time, they just laid there, mesmerised by their naked bodies.<br/>"I love you." She touched his cheek as her other hand went to his chest, stomach, and navel. He was hard and soft at the same time but also so warm. <br/>"I love you too." His hand went to her waist, close to her arse. She was so soft and warm... She yawned. "Shall we go to sleep now?"<br/>"Like this?"<br/>"If you want to."<br/>"I... I need to brush my teeth but I can't do it like this..."<br/>"Shh, it's okay." He got up, put on his boxers, picked up his shirt and her knickers and gave them to her. "You can wear it while you brush."<br/>She put them on and was surprised that his shirt barely covered her thighs. How big and long did a man's shirt had to be?<br/>He held out his hand. She led him to her bathroom, they brushed their teeth, and went back to her room without getting caught. She locked her door, turned off the light, and remembered she was still wearing Roland's shirt. She tried to take it off but Roland shook his head no.<br/>"You can sleep with it on. I don't want to be too tempted to make love to you without protection."<br/>"Am I really that tempting to you?" she teased.<br/>"Yes, baby," he purred seductively.<br/>"Mmm. Come to bed with me, love."<br/>"You don't have to ask me twice." She smiled and got into bed first before he slid under her covers. She nestled on his bare chest and Roland wrapped an arm around her.<br/>"Thank you, Roland."<br/>"For what?"<br/>"For taking my fears away and for what you did to me. I'm sorry if I upset you or scared you."<br/>"Shh, no need to apologise. Thank you for being honest with me. I will be honest with you too."<br/>"You will?"<br/>"Yes. Always."<br/>She smiled, looked up and saw the truth in his glowing eyes. No words could be found so she gently kissed him. Roland returned the kiss in the same gentle manner.<br/>"Good night," she whispered when she pulled away.<br/>"Good night," he whispered back.<br/>"I love you."<br/>"I love you too."</p><p>****</p><p>It was almost time for them to go onstage but Roland and Curt were still backstage. Roland was a bundle of nerves. Curt said; "It's gonna be okay, Ro."<br/>"It's not working, Curt."<br/>"Because you're so bloody stubborn. I believe in you, Caro does, your brothers do, the band does, Mr. Taylor does, and so does your Mum."<br/>"<em>I'm</em> stubborn? What about you?"<br/>"I'm not as stubborn as you."<br/>Roland chuckled. "Touché. Okay, you ready?"<br/>"Always ready, Ro." He hugged Roland and the two walked onstage where the band was and the small crowd- including Margaret, Carlos, Julian, Norma, Shaun, Brett, and Caroline with Mia and Kenneth on a special spot right in front- clapped.<br/>But once they started performing, the applause became bigger.<br/>They played Pale Shelter, Watch Me Bleed, Think of Me, and Stairway to Heaven, which got the most tremendous applause and cheers. The finale was a song John, Roland, and Curt wrote called The Pain of Ambition*. All three sang it but Roland and Curt's voices naturally stood out.<br/>When they finished and bowed, Roland ran to Caroline and lead her outside to Margaret's car. He took her in his arms.<br/>"You were amazing up there," she said.<br/>"Thank you, baby."<br/>"And you sounded amazing."<br/>"Thank you. It was for you."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Think of Me. It's about you."<br/>"I know."<br/>"You knew?"<br/>"I knew the moment you sang it to me that night."<br/>"Why didn't you tell me before?"<br/>"As if what I did to you wasn't enough?"<br/>"Ah, I should've known. You made me feel so good that I didn't realise you knew I wrote it for you. But that was when I knew I loved you."<br/>"I knew because you wrote a song about me."<br/>"It will always be your song. Maybe someday, I'll write another for you or even an album for you."<br/>"That would be amazing." She gave him a quick, gentle kiss and for what seemed like forever, they stood holding each other until they heard footsteps. It was Curt.<br/>"It's time for us to go home. Caro, your Mum and Dad are looking for you."<br/>"Thanks, Curt. You two were amazing tonight."<br/>"Ah, all in a day's work," Curt said, blushing.<br/>"I know. See you both soon?"<br/>"Of course," Roland and Curt said.<br/>"Good night, lads." She gave Roland a quick kiss and Curt a kiss on his cheek and a hug- that he returned- before rushing back in the pub.<br/>"Woah, we did it, Roland."<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Andy has the chops, huh?"<br/>"Yeah, he does. We did right in hiring him."<br/>"We did. But there's a problem."<br/>"What?"<br/>"It's Cassie. She's going to University next year. We won't have a pianist anymore."<br/>"No..."<br/>"Yeah. One of us will have to be the pianist or we can talk to Andy's mate, Steve."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Andy said he has a mate who plays the flute and keyboards. He's on holiday in France but when he gets back, Andy wants John, Cassie, you and I to meet him."<br/>"I guess we have no choice but to agree, huh?"<br/>"Yeah. I'm gonna miss Cassie."<br/>"Me too. We should buy something for her before she leaves."<br/>"Yeah. Like we did when she thanked us for finding and caring for little Kate." They had purchased a piano book for her and she loved it.<br/>"But we may need Caroline's help for this. You two are like lovebirds."<br/>Roland blushed. "We are?"<br/>"Yes. I told you that you're both perfect for each other. Someday, maybe I'll know what that feels like."<br/>"Well, she needs to be worthy of you and know that you and I are not just music partners and friends, we're..."<br/>"Like brothers?"<br/>"Yes. I know it's crazy since we both have brothers but..."<br/>"We are," Curt finished for him.<br/>"Yeah." He hugged Curt. "Brothers."<br/>"Brothers." They kissed each other on the cheek. Curt said; "And speaking of Caroline, has anyone called to claim William?"<br/>"No. And it's been almost three months."<br/>"And your birthday is in two weeks. Shit, this really is hard."<br/>"Too bloody hard. Her parents won't take him to the pound but she can't care for William forever. Where is the owner?"<br/>"You're right. We may need to start doing what we did for little Kate."<br/>"Before we do, we have to tell her."<br/>"I know. Why don't you call her tomorrow and we can meet at the park on Monday to talk about this?"<br/>"Sounds good."<br/>"Great. See you Monday, Ro."<br/>"See you Monday, Curt." They patted each other's backs before Curt went to Norma's car and Roland saw Margaret and his brothers coming towards him.</p><p>****</p><p>On Monday, Roland, Curt, Shaun, Brett, and Caroline were at the park with William. He was now four months old and no one could deny that he was being well cared for.<br/>Shaun and Brett were walking William while the three were sitting in the bench. They had to tell Brett the truth of being secret Detectives and he was thrilled, calling Curt a cool brother and Roland and Caroline amazing.<br/>"So there still hasn't been any calls for William?" Curt asked.<br/>"Not at all."<br/>"Then the only option we have is to do what we did for little Kate. It's been almost three months," Roland said.<br/>"Yeah, we should because even though my parents won't take him to the pound, he still isn't our dog."<br/>"Thank God your parents are still caring for him," Curt said.<br/>"We've taken care of Libby many times. And I seem to have gotten better at cleaning up his messes."<br/>Roland and Curt laughed at the image of her cleaning up after William.<br/>"But when should we do that? Roland's birthday is next week."<br/>"Damn, you're right. We should be celebrating his birthday. Don't worry, Caro, we won't get drunk again," Curt said.<br/>"You both really need to hold your liqueur or try to moderate."<br/>"I can try. And you, Curt?" Roland said.<br/>"I can. What makes you think I can't?"<br/>"You tend to repeat yourself when you're drunk, it's annoying."<br/>"Oh, really? What about you eating so loud?"<br/>"I do not do that!"<br/>"Yeah, you do unless it's chocolates, vanilla candy, and ice cream. It's a bad habit."<br/>"It's not that bad compared to yours."<br/>"Boys, enough," Caroline said. "No time for arguments."<br/>Roland and Curt became quiet and looked at each other.<br/>"Sorry, Curt."<br/>"No, Roland, I'm sorry. We both have bad habits."<br/>"No one is perfect after all."<br/>"Yeah. At least we can change them."<br/>"Yeah, we can. And I think you just gave me a good song title."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Yeah. Change... And since you said it, you will sing it."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Can't wait to hear it," Caroline said.<br/>"Come to our next rehearsals then," Roland said.<br/>"Okay. When will that be?"<br/>"After my birthday because Cassandra is... Leaving us."<br/>"What? Why?"<br/>"She's moving to University next year. Curt and I want to get something for her."<br/>"But we need a woman's touch. Can you help us, Caro?"<br/>"Of course. And I think I found the perfect gift. I saw with Mum while we were looking for Roland's gift a necklace in a store window that had a piano and musical note."<br/>"I remember seeing it there too when Mum, my brothers and I went for Shaun's friend's birthday celebration!" Curt said.<br/>"Then that's the perfect gift!" Roland said.<br/>"What are we waiting for then? Let's go buy it. I just hope it's still there. Curt, where are your brothers?"<br/>Curt put a hand on his forehead to look and said; "They're coming back. I'll ask Shaun to take us there. Caroline, you're amazing."<br/>"You truly are, love," Roland said, eyes twinkling.<br/>"Thanks, boys." She smiled and kissed their cheeks.<br/>The footsteps of Shaun and Brett got their attention. Curt said; "Shaun, can you take us to the shopping centre? We need a gift for Cassie."<br/>"Okay, Curt. Besides, Brett wants to get a gift for Roland anyway."<br/>"Oh, no, it's fine, you don't need to get me gifts."<br/>"It's your birthday, Roland. I wanna give you something. Please?" Brett said.<br/>Roland sighed but tried not to laugh at Brett making puppy dog eyes similar to William's. "Okay then. Thanks, Brett."<br/>Brett jumped up and down to the amusement of his brothers and Caroline. He hugged Roland, who returned it with a chuckle.</p><p>To their great relief, they found the necklace and purchased it. Shaun stayed with William outside and also got petrol for the car. Brett found his gift for Roland; five new guitar picks.<br/>Curt asked Shaun to drive to Cassandra's flat. On the way, Curt found paper and a pen for him and Roland to write a note for her. Caroline also signed it and added "good luck" at the end. And Caroline was the one who put it in Cassandra's post box.<br/>Shaun asked when Caroline came back in the car; "Caroline, want me to drive you and William to your flat?"<br/>"Okay. Thanks, Shaun."<br/>"No need."<br/>As he drove, Caroline whispered; "So when can we go find William's owner?"<br/>"We'll have to do it after Roland's birthday," Curt whispered.<br/>"Are you sure? Roland, is that okay with you?"<br/>"Yes, love. I want to celebrate with you two," Roland whispered.<br/>"Okay. See you both on Roland's birthday."<br/>"Okay," they said together.<br/>"Caroline, we're here," Shaun said. Caroline kissed Roland's cheek, hugged Curt, and carried William. She waved goodbye.<br/>"Now I'll drive you to your flat, Roland," Shaun said.<br/>"Thanks, Shaun."<br/>"Don't forget your gift," Brett said, handing him the litlle box.<br/>"Thanks, Brett," Roland said.<br/>Shaun drove off and Curt said; "Well, Roland, do you know what we're gonna do for your birthday?"<br/>"Let's go to Charlie's. We can go dancing."<br/>"Sounds great."<br/>"But at night, I want to be with Caroline alone."<br/>"That's good but do you have any protection?"<br/>"No. To be honest, Caroline and I..."<br/>"Are waiting for the right time?"<br/>"Yeah. We agreed to wait."<br/>"Woah, how did I get two amazing friends? You both love each other enough to respect each other, make yourselves happy, and to wait."<br/>Roland sighed; "Looks like the stars were not just right in bringing us together, but also Caroline and me."<br/>"Yes, they were, Ro." Curt took Roland's hand and squeezed it. "Let's have fun on your birthday, okay?"<br/>Roland smiled and said; "Okay."<br/>"We'll have a great time and then you and Caro can do whatever you want. I'll even lie to say that you two were just dancing all night, as couples do."<br/>"Thanks." Roland smiled brightly.<br/>"We're here, Roland," Shaun said.<br/>"Thanks, Shaun."<br/>Roland hugged Curt and Curt gave him the tiny bag Brett gave him. Roland waved goodbye and went inside. His brothers were watching the telly. Julian saw the bag and asked; "What's that, Roland?"<br/>"A birthday gift from Brett. It's guitar picks."<br/>"Oh, that's great, Roland. Are you going to play again on your birthday?"<br/>"No. I'm going out with Curt and Caroline."<br/>"Finally you're taking my advice, Roland." Carlos smiled.<br/>"What advice, Carlos?"<br/>"I'll tell you next year, Julian."<br/>"Aw," Julian pouted. Roland chuckled.<br/>"You will know soon, Julian. But I will tell you that Caroline and I are a couple."<br/>"Because you love her."<br/>Roland blinked and blushed in surprise. "How...?"<br/>"Because you've been with her all this time. I may be young but I know. And we all knew that you two are perfect for each other. I also saw the looks you two make and happened to see you kiss her."<br/>"Julian...," Carlos said. "You can't be spying on Roland. He needs his privacy like you and I do."<br/>"I wasn't spying, he and Caroline were right in front of me."<br/>"But you could've just looked away or asked them what they were doing. That's why I won't tell you about the advice I gave Roland until next year when you're a bit older to understand, okay?"<br/>Julian nodded, suddenly looking older than his age.<br/>"Someday you'll understand, Julian. But yes, I love Caroline."<br/>Julian smiled and said; "Sorry I was spying on you."<br/>"You're forgiven." Julian went to hug Roland and Carlos smiled at his brothers.<br/>"Will you tell Mum how you want to celebrate your birthday?" Julian asked.<br/>"Do I have to?" Roland said, feeling nervous.<br/>"If it'll make you feel better, we can tell her together," Julian said.<br/>"Okay then. But let's wait until she gets home, okay?"<br/>"Okay. And don't worry, even if she says no, you'll still have a great birthday anyway," Carlos said.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based on the real Graduate song and cancelled second album called Ambition and also came from this memo of facts about Roland and Curt where Roland claims he "never had the pain of ambition." I'm sure Roland was being cheeky as always.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Having Fun But Not Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland woke up to the sound of three voices singing "Happy Birthday". It was his brothers and Margaret. He got off his bed and found them making breakfast. Two presents were on the counter. Carlos' gift was 20 pounds- from his paycheck- and Julian's gift was a Blue Oyster Cult poster. Margaret did agree to Roland's idea at being with Curt and Caroline at Charlie's. She even called ahead to let them give him a cake and that if the three would be late, she would pay for a hotel room. That was her birthday gift.<br/>Roland cried and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Mum," he said through happy tears.<br/>"You're welcome, darling. Have fun but not too much," Margaret said.<br/>"Yes, Mum."<br/>"Don't cry. Be happy and enjoy your day with Curt and Caroline."<br/>Roland nodded. Margaret kissed his hair and said; "Go get ready, Curt and Caroline called to say they'll be here in a couple of hours."<br/>Roland nodded and kissed her cheek before dashing up to his room.</p><p>As Margaret predicted, Curt and Caroline came two hours later, just after lunch. Curt wore his vest with black leather trousers, his boots, and was holding a present. Caroline wore a blue-and-white dress and white sandals, also holding a present and her bag. They were greeted by Margaret but Julian was the one who said; "Roland, they're here!"<br/>Roland dashed down, dressed in black trousers, black boots, and a black shirt. Curt and Caroline sang "Happy Birthday" before giving him their gifts. Curt's was an autographed Joy Division poster and Caroline's was an Astrology book. Roland hugged Curt and kissed Caroline, not caring that everyone was watching with smiles.<br/>Carlos said; "I'll drive you all to Charlie's." He went outside to start his car.<br/>"Have fun!" Julian said.<br/>"We will," Curt said to Julian.<br/>"And don't forget to be careful too," Margaret said.<br/>"Yes, Mrs. Orzabal," Curt and Caroline said.<br/>"Especially Caroline and Roland," Margaret said. Although she trusted Roland and Caroline, every mother knows that teenagers often let their hormones do the talking and not even mature teens like Roland and Caroline were immune.<br/>"Yes, Mrs. Orzabal," Caroline said.<br/>"Mum, we'll be okay," Roland blushed. He did not want a sex talk right now though the idea of making love on his birthday was very tempting.<br/>"I trust you both and you too, Curt Smith, that you three will have fun but also be careful."<br/>"You have my permission to give me whatever punishment you want if anything happens to Roland and Caroline," Curt said seriously. <em>But not before I do it myself</em>, he thought.<br/>Margaret smiled. Curt was so much like Roland. The bad boy of Bath had grown up into a responsible and polite young man. Not that he wasn't polite or responsible then, it was just that his reputation made her worried that Roland would go down the same path. But instead, Curt matured on his own with help from Roland. Now she recognised Curt as Roland's best friend but also as another son.<br/>"Now enough of this seriousness. Go and have fun. And if you'll be late, call me and I'll pay for the three of you to stay in a hotel. That's my gift for Roland and you two."<br/>"Thank you, Mrs. Orzabal!" Curt said. He ran to hug her and Caroline said; "Really? Oh, thank you, Mrs. Orzabal." Caroline also went to hug her. Margaret chuckled softly and returned the embraces. "Have fun, my dears." Curt and Caroline nodded and walked to the door. Margaret blew a kiss and said; "Have a happy birthday, Roland."<br/>Roland smiled, blew a kiss, and waved goodbye to her.</p><p>****</p><p>Once they got there and were sent to a private room, Roland got his cake; chocolate with vanilla on the inside with one huge candle shaped as the number 16. Roland blew out the candle after Curt and Caroline sang "Happy Birthday". Roland cut the cake and pretty soon, the cake was gone. The three drank milk and Roland thanked them for his gifts.<br/>"Where did you get the poster, Curt?"<br/>"Remember we went to see them live last year?"<br/>"Yeah. That was amazing."<br/>"Well, I bought one of the posters."<br/>"Woah, all I could buy was the stickers because I didn't had much money."<br/>"Well, now you have a poster."<br/>"Thanks, Curt." Curt smiled and drank his milk.<br/>He looked at Caroline and said; "Thank you for the book, love."<br/>"I know that Astrology is your vice," Caroline said.<br/>"It's more of a hobby than a vice."<br/>"You're the one who guessed everyone's signs correctly," Curt said.<br/>"Because I read, that's why." Curt chuckled softly.<br/>Caroline chuckled. "I have something else for you in my bag."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"But that will be later tonight," she whispered.<br/>Now Roland was really curious but he knew he could be patient.<br/>Curt finished drinking his milk and said; "Are we supposed to leave the dishes and glasses here?"<br/>"I don't know. Let's ask them," Caroline said.<br/>"I'll go," Roland said.<br/>"Oh, no, you don't. I'll go. You're the birthday boy," Curt said. He went outside.<br/>"What did you wish for?"<br/>"You know I can't say."<br/>"Aw. Well, was it a good wish at least?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>Curt came in with a waitress who picked up the dishes, forks, knives, and glasses. The waitress said; "Are you three having fun?"<br/>"Yes, ma'am," Roland said.<br/>"Very good, lad. Glad to see you're enjoying yourselves. Would you like some water or something?"<br/>"No, thank you, ma'am," the three said at the same time.<br/>"Then enjoy yourselves. Tonight is Rock n Roll night so you're free to dance." The waitress smiled and walked away.<br/>"Let's dance," Curt said.<br/>"Sounds great," Caroline said.<br/>Roland agreed and they got out of the room. The jukebox was at full blast. Some people were dancing while others were sitting or drinking.<br/>The three began dancing once the jukebox played David Bowie's Station to Station song. Sometimes Roland danced with Curt, other times he danced with Caroline, but mostly he danced with them like a trio.</p><p>Hours later, Roland, Caroline, and Curt were in a room at the Bath House Boutique. The bed was big enough for three but Curt said he would let Caroline and Roland have the bed while he would have the other room since the room had two rooms. They had spent the night dancing and Roland called Margaret to let her know that they would be home late.<br/>Margaret paid for the room even though it meant that she'd have to work double shift for the next few weeks to make sure there would be money for groceries.<br/>Norma also called while they were at Charlie's and let Curt stay with Roland and Caroline but said he better not come home looking like a mess and that she had a gift for Roland that would be sent to the hotel.<br/>The three had been able to had some dinner at Charlie's and were now having macarons, Norma's gift. A note on the plate said; "Happy Birthday, Roland. I remember you love macarons. My gift to you. Mrs. Smith."<br/>Curt said; "Still no calls for William?"<br/>"No," Caroline said as she munched on a chocolate macaron.<br/>"At least we'll do what we did for little Kate," Roland said.<br/>"Yeah but I admit I've grown fond of him. Perhaps Mum and Dad will find another pet or maybe Libby is having another litter."<br/>"That would be great if your parents can get you another pet, Caro," Curt said.<br/>"Yeah. Woah, I'm full."<br/>"Me too," Roland said.<br/>"I'll take the macaron plate back then," Curt said.<br/>"Thanks, Curt."<br/>"No need. I'll give you two privacy but don't make too much noise or someone could call our parents," Curt said.<br/>Roland blushed and Caroline blinked as Curt left with the plate and handkerchiefs.<br/>Roland asked; "What is the gift you want to give me, love?"<br/>"Close your eyes." He did as Caroline opened her bag.<br/>"Now open them."<br/>He opened his eyes and saw a vest exactly like Curt's, only French blue and instead of an adjustable pin with his initials, the adjustable silver pin was of the Sun, Moon, and a star.<br/>"Oh... It's beautiful, baby."<br/>"Mum found the pin in the store window. I made the vest. Try it on."<br/>Roland took off his shirt and put it on. A perfect fit.<br/>"It fits."<br/>"I knew it would."<br/>He took it off and kissed her, saying "thank you." Caroline smiled, wrapping her arms around him. But then the door opened with a chuckle, making the two pull away.<br/>"I'll be in my room. Happy Birthday, Ro," Curt said.<br/>"Thanks, Curt," Roland said.<br/>"And good night in case I fall asleep." He hugged them, giving Roland a birthday kiss and Caroline a kiss on the cheek before he left.<br/>Roland said; "Are you tired, love?"<br/>She shook her head. "Will you sing for me after we brush our teeth?"<br/>"Okay. What do you want me to sing?"<br/>"Think of Me."<br/>"Okay."<br/>The two brushed their teeth and cleaned their sweaty faces. But then Caroline realised she had no pajamas.<br/>"Wait, before you sing, there's one problem. I don't have any nightgowns."<br/>"Doesn't the hotel have clothes in the rooms?"<br/>"Let's see."<br/>They checked the drawers and closet and found nothing but bathrobes and towels.<br/>"I guess you'll have to sleep in a robe. Unless you'd rather sleep naked or in your knickers." <em>Either way is fine with me</em>, he thought.<br/>She blushed. Had it really been just barely two weeks since they were naked in her bedroom? And did Roland want to make love on his birthday?<br/>"Love, it's alright. I won't make love to you, I don't have protection. I just want to sleep with you. You can wear a robe."<br/>He gave her the robe and Caroline took it. "Thank you."<br/>"Want me to turn around while you change?"<br/>"You've already seen my body."<br/>"Mmm. You're so beautiful when naked."<br/>"So are you," she said, licking her lips. Ever since that night, she couldn't get rid of the naked Angel from her mind or even forget how good it had been having his naked body on hers.<br/>Roland blushed. "I'll let you change then."<br/>"Will you help me with the zipper?"<br/>"Yeah." She turned around and Roland gently lowered the zipper, taking off her dress. "When you're too tired to sleep and you're dead on your feet, think of me," Roland sang softly.<br/>He kept singing even as Caroline turned to look at him, dropping the robe and removing her bra. Roland finished just as he felt Caroline's fingers unzip his trousers, removing them and leaving him in his boxers.<br/>Caroline leaned in to kiss him. "Happy Birthday, love," she murmured through his lips.<br/>"Thank you," he murmured back. He lifted her and led her to the bed. He made himself lie down with her on top. Caroline pulled away and said; "I thought you said you didn't want to make love."<br/>"I did."<br/>"Ah, I think I know what you want. Consider it like a birthday gift," she purred. She moved down to his boxers and freed his cock, taking it in her mouth.<br/>"Aahh, baby...," Roland moaned. Caroline took her time sucking him and it enflamed Roland more than ever. He could really get used to birthday sex if it felt this fucking good. "Mmm... Baby, I think I'm gonna come... Oh, Caro...," he moaned. She purred and swallowed every drop that came out.<br/>She crawled up to him after putting his cock back in his boxers. "You love my gift."<br/>"I think I could get used to birthday sex."<br/>"Mmm, I should've known."<br/>Roland sat up to kiss her and then kissed and sucked her breasts. Caroline moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly. Roland laid her down and lowered her knickers- without removing them- to slowly lick her.<br/>"Aaah, Roland... Yes, love... Ohh, I think I'm coming... Roland, aah...," she moaned. Roland swallowed her sweet honey with a purr. He put her knickers back in place and took her in his arms.<br/>"Mmm... I think you're having a great birthday."<br/>"The most amazing I've had so far. It's great to be with you and Curt. But I love the gifts you gave me, you made my birthday even more special."<br/>"I'll always make your birthday special because I love you, Roland."<br/>"I love you too." He kissed her hair. "Shall I get your robe?"<br/>"No. I'll sleep with you like this."<br/>"Okay then. Let's get comfortable."<br/>They got off the bed. Caroline turned off the lights, Roland lifted the covers, and they settled in with Caroline at the left and Roland at the right.<br/>"Hold me."<br/>"Always, love. I'll hold you 'til the last days on Earth."<br/>"That's beautiful. Sounds like it would make a great song."<br/>"You could be right. Thank you."<br/>"Happy to help."<br/>Roland sighed as he wrapped an arm on her waist, pulling her close to him.<br/>"Happy Birthday, Roland."<br/>"Thank you. I love you, Caroline."<br/>"I love you too, Roland."<br/>He kissed her slowly, his other hand moving to her face while she touched his face. Roland pulled away first, resting his forehead on hers, knowing he wouldn't forget this birthday.</p><p>****</p><p>The next day, Carlos picked them up as Margaret was starting her double shift. Curt went to wake up Roland and Caroline, but luckily, they were already fully dressed. Carlos drove Caroline and Curt to their flats and let Roland thank Norma for the macarons, who accepted his thanks and gave him Shaun's birthday gift, a small photography book.<br/>A few days later, Roland got a call from John saying that Andy's mate, Steve, had returned from France and was willing to meet.<br/>He called Curt, who agreed to show up. The meeting was at John's flat but Andy and Cassandra couldn't make it. Steve was a tall, lanky boy with dark hair, dark eyes, and straight line lips.<br/>Roland and Curt did the talking but Steve said he would wait to show off his talents as he had jet lag and said that he found out his dog, who he'd left with his grandmother, was missing and he would talk to his grandmother but that if Andy, John, Roland, or Curt found him, to give him a call.<br/>After agreeing to a meeting for tomorrow, Roland and Curt called Caroline to tell her that they probably found William's owner.<br/>Caroline came to Curt's flat. Norma was with Brett at the doctor as Brett had summer flu and Shaun was with his mates.<br/>"So Steve is William's owner?" Caroline said.<br/>"He is because he described William only he has no idea that he's grown during these months," Curt said.<br/>"He said we should give him a call if we found him," Roland said.<br/>"Well, let's do that and I'll tell him he can pick up William when he wants," Caroline said with sad eyes.<br/>She dialed Steve's number and the three told him about William. Steve said that he was glad that he'd been well cared for and that she could come to the band meeting tomorrow with William.<br/>Once they finished talking, Roland held Caroline in his arms as she cried. "It's okay, baby," he crooned.<br/>"I'll get some tea," Curt said, heading for the kitchen.<br/>Curt gave the tea to Caroline. Caroline let the tears fall as she sipped her tea.<br/>"I know it's hard but you knew he had to return to his owner," Curt said.<br/>"I know," she sniffed. "It's just that..."<br/>"It's like what happened with little Kate," Roland said.<br/>Caroline nodded. Curt put a hand on her shoulder. "Caro, it's gonna be okay. Be proud that you took great care of him." Caroline just nodded, tears falling.<br/>And then a loud, strange sound was heard and everyone- even Caroline who wiped her tears away- jumped, becoming alert.<br/>"Is it Mum or Shaun?" Curt said.<br/>"No," Roland said. "Let's go see. Caro, stay here."<br/>"Oh, no. I'm going with both of you," Caroline said. Now she was back to her old self, making Curt smile and Roland chuckle softly.<br/>They went outside. No cars in the driveway. The noise was like a strange howl. They looked around and saw in the tree, a cat stuck in the branch!<br/>"It's a cat!" Caroline said.<br/>"We have to get it down," Roland said.<br/>"I'll climb up and get it down," Curt said.<br/>"But what if you fall down?" Caroline asked, eyes wide.<br/>"Roland can catch me," Curt said.<br/>"You'll break my back, the branch is still a bit high," Roland said.<br/>"Damn. Maybe we should all climb."<br/>"Then how do we get down?" Caroline asked.<br/>Curt sighed. He was running out of ideas and Caroline was right.<br/>"Don't you have a ladder or something?" Roland asked.<br/>"Yeah, I think we do. I'm gonna go get it."<br/>The cat meowed as if it was crying. Caroline called out; "We'll get you down, kitty!"<br/>Curt came out, holding the ladder. "Roland, help me place it near the tree."<br/>Once it was done, Curt said; "Now I'll climb up and get the cat. Roland, Caroline, hold the ladder."<br/>They did and Curt climbed. He grabbed the mewling cat though he got scratched. "Shh, it'll be okay, kitty," he said gently. "Okay, I'm coming down!"<br/>"No, Curt, wait!" Caroline called out.<br/>"What?"<br/>"How can you get down the ladder while holding the cat? Roland can climb up and take the cat down," she called out.<br/>"Okay. Roland, get up here and fast!"<br/>Roland swallowed. He didn't want Caroline to hold the ladder alone.<br/>"Just go, Roland, I'll keep the ladder steady," Caroline said. Roland nodded and climbed. When he was halfway, he called out; "Curt, give me the cat!"<br/>Curt did and Roland took the cat. He climbed down, the cat wriggling in his arms.<br/>"Roland, the cat is wriggling!" Caroline said.<br/>"Ow!" Roland's hand got scratched. "Caroline, if she falls, catch her!"<br/>Luckily, the cat didn't fall and Roland came down safely with the cat.<br/>"Okay, now I'm coming down!" Curt called out. He came down and said; "Everyone okay?"<br/>"Yeah. Put the ladder back in before your Mum kills us," Roland said.<br/>Curt did as he was told. Then he joined Roland and Caroline in his living room. The cat was a girl; black, grey, and white fur with light-green eyes.<br/>"What happened, Ro?" Curt said, noticing the marks.<br/>"Ivy scratched me. Looks like she got you too," Roland said, pointing to the marks in Curt's hands.<br/>"Ivy?" Curt said.<br/>"That's what it says on her collar," Caroline said.<br/>"Oh. Does it have the owner's name?"<br/>"Let me see...," Roland said. He saw an address and phone number.<br/>"There is an address. But it's not good."<br/>"Why?" Curt and Caroline asked.<br/>"The address isn't from Bath, it's from Somerset."<br/>"What?!" Curt said.<br/>"Somerset? How did Ivy get here?" Caroline gasped.<br/>"Either her owner is traveling to Bath or Ivy sneaked out and made her way here," Roland said.<br/>"Is there a number or the owner's name?" Caroline asked.<br/>"There is a number," Roland said.<br/>"Let's call it now," Caroline said.<br/>But then a car came. "Shit, it's your Mum, Curt," Roland said.<br/>"Oh, great. I hope Mum will be fine with this."<br/>She came in with Brett, carrying a small bag. Brett had a handkerchief on his nose but he still waved hi to Roland and Caroline.<br/>"Curt, would you mind giving Brett his medicine?"<br/>"Yes, Mum." But unfortunately, once she put the bag down, she saw Roland, Caroline, and Ivy.<br/>"What's going on? Where did that cat come from?"<br/>"Mum, please calm down. I will take care of her, you don't need to worry," Curt said.<br/>"What are you talking about? Is the cat missing?"<br/>"Yes. There's a phone number in her collar. We were about to call the number."<br/>"Let me see. Where did you find her?"<br/>"In the tree."<br/>"The tree? Did you climb up, Curt Smith? Or was it you, Roland Orzabal?"<br/>Roland swallowed. She was starting to sound like his father. But it was Caroline who said; "Mrs. Smith, can you please calm down and don't be mad at Curt or Roland? I'll tell you what happened."</p><p>"And that is what happened, Mrs. Smith," Caroline finished. Curt had given Brett his medicine and he was now asleep in his room. Roland was giving Ivy some milk. Curt had brewed tea for Norma, who was nearly finished with it.<br/>"Curt, did you mean what you said? You will be the responsibility of Ivy until her owner comes to pick her up?"<br/>"Yes, Mum. I'll feed her, clean the litter tray, and play with her." He didn't dare say he already knew how to care for a cat.<br/>"Fine. She can stay with us. But if I see that you're not properly taking care of her, I will take Ivy to her owner, call or no call."<br/>"Mum, Ivy will be safe with me. I'll take her with me everywhere I go if I have to."<br/>"Not at school, of course. Your brothers and I will take care of her then."<br/>"Okay, Mum. I'll even take her with me when Roland and I do our music."<br/>Norma loved that Curt and Roland were talented in music but still felt like they had to be practical and stop being so focused in music. "Okay. I'll go buy the cat essentials and we'll call the owner tomorrow to see when Ivy can be picked up. But remember, Curt, if you don't properly take care of Ivy, I'm taking her home."<br/>"Yes, Mum." Caroline felt sorry for Curt and Roland had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Why was Mrs. Smith being so harsh on Curt?<br/>"I just hope your father will not disapprove."<br/>"Since when does he even care what I do?"<br/>"Ever since you almost got arrested for those bloody camcorders. You know he still cares about you and your brothers."<br/>Curt scoffed quietly. His father was always so distant and only seemed to care when Curt was in trouble so why would his father care at all?<br/>"Caroline, shall I drive you home?" Norma asked.<br/>"No, I'll call Dad," Caroline said.<br/>"Okay. And you, Roland?"<br/>"I can walk myself home."<br/>"Okay. I'll be back in a bit. Be safe on the way home, Caroline and Roland."<br/>Once she left, Roland gave Ivy to Caroline as she called Kenneth. He put a hand on Curt's shoulder.<br/>"Sorry about your Mum, Curt."<br/>"I wish Mum trusted me."<br/>"I know."<br/>"My own Mum doesn't trust me."<br/>"She should. You've always been responsible in everything you do."<br/>"I know." Curt sniffed softly as he felt tears falling.<br/>"Curt, are you crying?" Caroline asked, putting Ivy on the counter. Curt was quiet.<br/>Caroline went to him and said; "Curt, it's okay. If it makes you feel any better, Roland and I trust you." Roland nodded even as his eyes were getting wet.<br/>Curt whispered; "Thank you, Caroline." How he loved his two best friends. Kenneth's car came in the driveway.<br/>"Curt, I have to go but don't be sad. See you tomorrow, I promise." Caroline kissed his cheek and gave Roland a quick kiss before leaving.<br/>Roland said; "I should go too or should I stay?"<br/>"You already told Mum you were leaving. If she sees you, she'll be furious."<br/>"Maybe I can sneak in like before?"<br/>"No, it's okay."<br/>Roland felt like crying. It hurt him so much to see his best friend like this. He hugged Curt and kissed his forehead.<br/>"See you tomorrow, okay?"<br/>"Okay, Ro."<br/>Roland waved goodbye before leaving Curt alone with Ivy. He took Ivy in his arms, walked to his room, and said though tears; "Ivy, I wish Mum loved me the way Caroline and Roland do."<br/>When Norma came home, she found Curt asleep in his room with a sleeping Ivy next to him. She kissed his hair, noticed his wet cheeks, and whispered; "Curt, darling, I'm sorry if I upset you but I do love you and I want you to be responsible in everything you do."<br/>But if she knew what Curt had been doing these past few months with Roland and Caroline, she would've realised how her son truly was as Roland had said; always responsible in everything he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'm So Sorry I Hurt/Sacred You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt waited for Roland and Caroline. Norma had bought a cat leash so Ivy could be walked like a dog if she had to be outside. But his heart still hurt. Why was his Mum being so hard on him? He knew she didn't love him when he was a baby so did she even love him now that he was almost an adult?<br/>
The door knocked and Curt opened it. It was Roland and Curt could see that Roland had been crying, which hurt him.<br/>
"Hey, Ro."<br/>
"Hey, Curt." Roland's voice sounded rough. "Are you alright? We can cancel the performance if you don't feel so good."<br/>
"No, I'll be okay."<br/>
"Okay. Caroline is coming soon with her father. He'll give us a ride to John's flat."<br/>
"Okay. Here's Ivy." Curt picked up Ivy and Roland petted her.<br/>
Kenneth's car came by and the two got in. Caroline and William were in the back. Luckily, Ivy behaved though William at first growled.<br/>
"Curt, are you okay? We can just give William back and that's it," Caroline said.<br/>
"No, Caro. I'll be okay. Besides, Roland can sing too."<br/>
"Do I have to?"<br/>
"Yes, you do," Curt and Caroline said together.<br/>
"I still don't have much of a voice."<br/>
"You do have a voice," Caroline said. "I love it when you sing. And with Curt, you're amazing."<br/>
Roland blushed. "Thank you, love."<br/>
"She's right, Ro. You've got a voice. Maybe you should be in theatre too. I heard we're gonna do <em>The Pirates of Penzance</em>."<br/>
"Woah, really? I love that play. I'll go audition."<br/>
"Great," Curt said.<br/>
"I'd love to see you play a Pirate," Caroline said.<br/>
"Arrgh, I'll do it," Roland said, making the two laugh.</p><p>Cassandra greeted them first and thanked them for the necklace. Steve was delighted to see William. To thank Caroline, he let her stay to watch them play. Roland and Curt were impressed by his flute and keyboard playing. They hired him on the spot.<br/>
When they finished, William licked Caroline goodbye and she had to hide her tears. Roland and Curt walked with her to her flat.<br/>
"I know you'll miss him, Caro. At least we have Ivy for now," Curt said.<br/>
"I know. She's so cute."<br/>
"She is. But it's weird that the owner has an address from Somerset," Curt said.<br/>
"It is. How can we return her?"<br/>
"Did your Mum call the number?" Roland asked.<br/>
"No. She said we can wait a couple of days as she is buying the cat essentials."<br/>
"Oh, Ivy will be in good hands with us, no matter what your Mum says," Caroline said.<br/>
Curt sighed and Caroline said; "Curt, don't worry. Roland and I will help you with this."<br/>
Roland nodded. "There's your flat, love."<br/>
Caroline gave Roland a quick kiss and hugged Curt, saying; "Don't worry, Curt. We're here for you." She waved goodbye as she went inside.</p><p>"I'm sorry about last night with your Mum," Roland said at the door of Curt's flat.<br/>
"She never wanted me. She probably doesn't even love me."<br/>
"I think she does love you. She hates me."<br/>
"I don't know why she hates you but not your brothers, Mum, and Caro."<br/>
"You know it's because I 'distract you'. And because of my father."<br/>
"I can understand about your father but when have you ever distracted me?"<br/>
"Never."<br/>
"Yeah. I'd be in jail if I hadn't met you."<br/>
"I know. And I wouldn't be with Caroline or you if I hadn't met you."<br/>
"I know. But what do I do if Mum doesn't love me?"<br/>
Roland hugged him and said; "She does. She just doesn't know how to show it the right way. Like my father. Don't be sad. Remember, whatever you're feeling, I feel it too."<br/>
"Ditto, Roland. Gotta go feed Ivy. See you."<br/>
"See you, Curt. You too, Ivy." Roland kissed Curt's forehead and Ivy's head before he left.</p><p>****</p><p>A few days later, Roland auditioned and got the lead as the Pirate King. It was also Caroline's birthday. Despite being a family event, Roland and Curt were invited.<br/>
Curt's gift was a new camera with batteries. Roland's gift was to opened in private. She got a vanilla cake with fifteen candles that she blew out with ease.<br/>
Although the party ended early in the night, Roland was allowed to stay. Mia and Kenneth drove Curt home, thanking him for being at the party and for his gift. They returned quickly and went to bed after saying goodnight to Roland and Caroline.<br/>
Caroline opened Roland's gift in her bedroom. A shirtless Roland sang "Happy Birthday" again. The gift was a white sundress. "Oh, Roland... It's so beautiful."<br/>
"Try it on, love." He helped Caroline put the dress on.<br/>
She looked in the mirror and saw it was a perfect fit, twirling around in happiness.<br/>
"It's a perfect fit. Thank you."<br/>
"Can you believe I found it without help from Mum?"<br/>
She giggled. "I believe you. Thank you, I love it."<br/>
"You're welcome, my angel."<br/>
She kissed his cheek and said; "I love you."<br/>
"I love you too." He kissed her slowly. Caroline responded to his kiss by running her fingers down his back. Roland lifted her, leading her to her bed. He removed her new dress, leaving her in her knickers and bra. He lowered her down and spread kisses on her body. Caroline sighed with each kiss. Roland lowered her knickers and kissed her clit. Caroline moaned, gripping her blankets. Roland moaned when she came, licking her sweet honey like a cat. He put her knickers back in place, kissed her forehead, and murmured; "Happy Birthday, baby."<br/>
"Mmm... Thank you, darling." She yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry."<br/>
"Don't be. I'm here for you."<br/>
"Mmm. Can you give me a nightgown?"<br/>
He nodded. He found one in her drawer, gave it to her, and removed his trousers while Caroline removed her bra and put on the nightgown. They went to brush their teeth without getting caught by the still-sleeping Mia and Kenneth and when they returned to her room, she turned off the lights and got in bed.<br/>
Roland went in the covers. She rested her head on his chest. "Happy Birthday, my love," Roland murmured.<br/>
"Thank you. I love you, Roland."<br/>
"I love you too, Caroline."<br/>
Caroline gave him one more kiss before they slept, knowing that she wouldn't forget this birthday.</p><p>****</p><p>The play was a success and Roland was asked to take opera lessons. Within a month, he was quick to realise that his voice had finally broke and now he was a singer though he still thought Curt had a better voice.<br/>
Ivy was still with Curt because when the three called the number, the owner said that she actually lived in Wales and had bought Ivy in Somerset but was now in America for her job as a photographer so Curt could care for Ivy until she came back in two months. They were shocked to hear that the owner was from Wales but amazed to hear she was a photographer.<br/>
Now, they were in a class rugby game. Curt and Roland were playing and so far, their team was winning 5 to 2.<br/>
Caroline was in the stands with the other classmates and Carlos and Shaun.<br/>
Curt passed the ball to Roland who passed it to another teammate and scored a point. But just as Roland was about to pass the ball again, rival player David collided on him and they both fell... But Roland didn't get up.<br/>
"Roland!" Curt shouted as he ran to Roland. Curt tried to lift his head and was shocked to find a bruise in his face and blood on his head as David had accidentally hit his head with the racket.<br/>
The referee blew his whistle ordering everyone to back away but Curt refused. Carlos, Shaun, and Caroline ran up to them against orders and Caroline screamed; "Oh, my God, Roland!"<br/>
The school nurses came by and Curt let them take Roland. Caroline went to Curt and cried in his arms. Carlos said; "I gotta call Mum. Shaun, stay with Curt and Caroline, okay?"<br/>
"Okay."</p><p>****</p><p>Roland was in the nurse's office, still unconscious but his head was bandaged and his rugby outfit had been taken off, leaving him in his school uniform. Curt and Caroline were near the bed. Carlos had left to get Margaret. Shaun was calling Norma.<br/>
Caroline was holding Roland's right hand, crying softly. Curt kept praying that Roland would wake up. He kissed Roland's forehead. Shaun came in.<br/>
"Mum is coming," he said.<br/>
"I'm not leaving Roland until he wakes up."<br/>
"I know. If you want, I'll tell Mum to bugger off."<br/>
"Hey, watch the words. Caroline is here."<br/>
"I'm British, it doesn't bother me."<br/>
Curt chuckled. "Shaun, Mum hates him, why is she coming here?"<br/>
"What?" Caroline and Shaun said together.<br/>
"She said Roland distracts me."<br/>
"What? Now I'll have words with Mum. I'm almost eighteen, I can do that."<br/>
"How is Roland distracting you?" Caroline asked.<br/>
"Dunno. I think she is just like his father, bloody mad."<br/>
They heard footsteps. It was Carlos and Margaret. Shaun let them in. Margaret said; "Curt, what happened?"<br/>
Curt told her what happened, crying even as she took him in her arms. "Thank you, Curt."<br/>
"For what?"<br/>
"Being here for Roland. You too, Caroline."<br/>
"I love him, Mrs. Orzabal." She kissed Roland's hand.<br/>
"I know. Just like Curt. I apologise if I was hard on you, Curt, the first time he brought you home, but I always knew you have a good heart."<br/>
"Thank you, Mrs. Orzabal." She kissed Curt's head.<br/>
Footsteps were heard and in came the nurse. "Mrs. Orzabal?"<br/>
"Yes?" She let go of Curt.<br/>
"Let's talk outside about Roland's injury."<br/>
She nodded and the two went outside just as Norma came in. She wasn't surprised to see Roland's brother and Caroline but Curt was crying.<br/>
"What happened, Curt?"<br/>
Curt told her, without crying.<br/>
"Is he gonna wake up?"<br/>
"We don't know. The nurse is talking to his Mum," Curt said.<br/>
"Oh. I hope he will be okay. But you should know Ivy is with Brett and you still have to care for her."<br/>
"I know, Mum. And haven't I been taking care of her?"<br/>
"You have."<br/>
"Then why can't I stay here?"<br/>
"His brother and Caroline can."<br/>
"Mum, Roland's my best friend."<br/>
"I know he is but you need to be at home too."<br/>
"I don't understand why you hate him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. You don't even love me so why do you care? I'll go home when he wakes up."<br/>
She gasped. Carlos' eyes were wide with shock but he remained quiet, Shaun nodded, and Caroline looked at her, clearly upset.<br/>
"Mrs. Smith, Curt, please calm down," the nurse said. She came in with Margaret.<br/>
"It looks like Roland Orzabal was knocked out from the match but luckily, his head injury isn't that bad. I'm afraid he'll have to be here until then."<br/>
"But he will wake up?" Caroline said.<br/>
"Yes, he will. But until then, he'll have to stay here. Mrs. Orzabal has also accepted that Caroline Johnston and Curt Smith can visit him."<br/>
Norma was surprised. Curt and Caroline were happy.<br/>
"I must ask you to say your goodbyes as I'm sure all of you need to be at home at the moment. We will let you know if anything changes."<br/>
Carlos patted Roland's shoulder and went outside, tears falling. Shaun said softly; "See you, Roland." Caroline kissed his forehead, whispering; "Please wake up soon, my love. I love you so much."<br/>
Curt went to him and whispered; "See you tomorrow, Roland." Despite Norma and Margaret being there, he kissed Roland's cheek.<br/>
Curt looked at a surprised Norma and said; "Fine, I'll go home and care for Ivy. But I will see Roland tomorrow because he is my best friend and you don't even care or love me like he and Caroline do." His eyes were filled with tears as he went outside with Shaun and Caroline. Shaun offered to drive Caroline and Curt home.<br/>
Norma blinked but Margaret said; "Norma, don't be mad at me but Curt is right. He is a bright, kind, and intelligent young man. Just like Roland. If they hadn't met, Roland would still be in his bedroom looking sad and scared about his future and Curt would be in jail or worse. They had to be friends. I did the best I could to escape my husband and give my sons all my love and support. I know you did the same but not with Curt and unless you tell him how proud you are of what he's doing to care for a missing cat, be with his brothers, Roland, and Caroline, do his music, and doing his schoolwork, you will lose him. Now, let me say goodnight to my son."<br/>
Margaret kissed his cheek. "Get better, my darling."<br/>
She left and Norma looked at the unconscious Roland. And then she began to cry as Margaret and Curt's words, Caroline's red eyes, Carlos' quietness, and Shaun agreeing with Curt rushed through her head. She must've done something really wrong for Curt and Shaun to agree on what he said and for Caroline to look angry at her.<br/>
She went to Roland and took his hand. "I- I know you probably can't hear me now but I'm so sorry. I was wrong about you. You saved Curt and what did I do? I resented you. And now you're in the nurse's office not just from a rugby accident but because of me." She cried. "If you wake up, I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for hating you when all you did was save Curt and been nothing but kind to him, Shaun, and Brett. Please forgive me someday, Roland. You truly are a wonderful young man."<br/>
She sniffed and gently squeezed his twitching hand before letting go, unaware that his lips were moving, trying to make a sound but all that came out was a very faint moan that made her stop just as she opened the door to leave. "Roland?"<br/>
A faint moan was the answer. "Nurse!" Norma called out. The nurse came and saw that Roland was whimpering and struggling to open his eyes.<br/>
"He's coming to, Mrs. Smith. Will you get his mother?"<br/>
She nodded and went outside to find Margaret about to leave. She ran and tapped her shoulder. Margaret turned around and said; "What is it, Norma?"<br/>
"Your son is awake, Margaret!"<br/>
Margaret gasped and embraced her. "Oh, thank God! Call Curt and tell him the news."<br/>
Norma did call but it was Shaun who picked up. "Mum?"<br/>
"Shaun? Where's Curt?"<br/>
"In his room with Ivy, crying. You really hurt him. So Roland distracts him? Well, you're wrong. Roland is a cool guy and someday, he and Curt will make it big with their band but you don't even care."<br/>
"Shaun, stop it. I already cried enough tonight and actually begged Roland to forgive me. He's waking up."<br/>
"He's awake? I'm gonna tell Curt now."<br/>
Shaun didn't hang up as he ran upstairs. However, Curt was asleep, his face completely wet from tears. Shaun said; "He's asleep now."<br/>
Norma sighed. Once again, she had fucked up with Curt. This was the last time she would do that. "Let him sleep and I will tell him when he wakes up."<br/>
"Okay, Mum." Shaun hung up. Norma listened through the door.<br/>
"How do you feel, Roland?" the nurse asked.<br/>
Only a groan came out. "My, you must've been hit very hard. Mrs. Orzabal, your son will indeed have to stay here for the night."<br/>
"I understand, ma'am."<br/>
"C-c-Caro... Curt...," Roland groaned.<br/>
"They're at home, love. They'll be back tomorrow," Margaret said.<br/>
"Mum...," he moaned.<br/>
"Shh, don't talk, darling. Rest now. They'll be back in the morning, I promise. And so will I."<br/>
Norma sneaked away, tears forming as she got in her car and drove away. She expected Shaun to scold her when she got inside but she found him sleeping in Brett's room. Curt was asleep with Ivy. She bent down to put her arms around him and kissed his cheek, crying again as she went downstairs to write a letter for Curt.</p><p>In the morning, Curt woke up with a blinding headache, fed Ivy, and chose to walk to school when he found the letter. He decided to wait and read it with Caroline and Roland. It wasn't until lunch that he and Caroline were able to visit Roland. He opened the letter and read it to Caroline.<br/>
It said;</p><p>"<em>Curt, my darling,</em><br/>
<em>I'm so sorry I hurt you. I don't even know what is wrong with me. I was so upset with your father when you were born and took it out on you. And when you brought Roland home, I saw you two more focused in music than schoolwork. But last night, seeing him lying there really broke my heart because it's my fault he's there. I begged him to forgive me. You can go see him, he woke up just before I left. He asked for you and Caroline. I'm so sorry you're both hurt and I hope you both can forgive me because I love you. You're my son and I'm proud of you</em>."</p><p>Curt said; "Is this true? Mum really does love me?"<br/>
"You have to ask her, not me. But it's a yes. She actually blames herself for Roland getting hurt?"<br/>
"It wasn't her fault."<br/>
"No, it isn't. What happened to your hand?"<br/>
"I gave that bastard David a good beating."<br/>
"And you didn't invite me?"<br/>
"So you wouldn't get hurt. Ro would kill me if he found out I let you beat the shit out of David."<br/>
"Well, I already slapped him in History."<br/>
"Woah, you're quite the fighter, huh? Hope Roland doesn't lose it."<br/>
Once they got in the nurse's office, they found Roland asleep, still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. There were flowers and two notes near him.<br/>
"Roland?" Curt and Caroline said together.<br/>
"Mmm?" Roland slowly opened his eyes and saw his two favourite people. He smiled.<br/>
"Curt. Caroline." His voice was rough but still soft.<br/>
"Thank God you're awake," Caroline said. She went to him and kissed his hand.<br/>
"Great to see you, mate," Curt said, squeezing his other hand. "How do you feel?"<br/>
"No worse than what my father used to do to me. I saw your Mum, Curt."<br/>
"She was here last night."<br/>
"She came this morning after Mum left. She gave me a hug, left me some flowers, and a note."<br/>
The note said; "I'm so sorry I hurt you. Forgive me. My son is blessed to have you as a friend. Mrs. Smith."<br/>
Curt blinked. "She doesn't hate you anymore?"<br/>
"No. She told me what she said last night. And I see she wrote a letter to you. What does it say?"<br/>
Curt read it and Roland felt tears. "I told you she loves you and I'm glad she doesn't hate me anymore."<br/>
"She never should've hated you especially when she's happy to see you two onstage," Caroline said.<br/>
"I know. I forgave her. David also came by. He looked red and had a black eye."<br/>
"Curt punched him and I slapped him in History."<br/>
"What? You hit him, Caroline?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
Roland actually smiled and said; "My girlfriend is a fighter. That's kinda... Sexy." He sat up to kiss her. Curt laughed. Roland wasn't mad that Caroline hit a man.<br/>
Roland pulled away and Caroline smiled, a hand on his face. "I did it because I love you and to make David apologise."<br/>
"He did. He gave me this." Roland held out a note which had 50 pounds attached to it. The note said; "Sorry I tackled you so hard. My parents told me to apologise besides Curt and your girl so here is my allowance. Do whatever you want with it. I'm sorry."<br/>
Caroline gasped and Curt's eyes got wide as he said; "What are you gonna do with 50 pounds?"<br/>
"I was thinking of giving it back to him or dividing it between us but I can come up with something."<br/>
"Have fun, you deserve it," Curt said.<br/>
"Thanks, Curt. Ow, my head," Roland groaned.<br/>
"I see you're progressing well," the nurse said. The three turned to see the nurse standing there with a great big smile.<br/>
"I do feel a bit better. Except for my bloody head."<br/>
"Your head will heal in a few days or weeks. But you can go home tonight. Your brother said he will pick you up when school is over."<br/>
"Okay. Do I have to stay in here?"<br/>
"Yes. Curt, Caroline, lunch is almost over."<br/>
"Damn it," Curt groaned. Caroline sighed.<br/>
"No need to feel sad, you both will see him soon. I dare say it's the two of you that is making him better. He called for you two a lot last night."<br/>
"We know, ma'am. I'm his best friend and Caroline is his girl," Curt said.<br/>
The nurse smiled and said; "He is very lucky to have both of you. Go to class, he'll be fine."<br/>
Curt said; "See you later, Ro." He kissed Roland's forehead.<br/>
"See you later, love," Caroline said. She gave him a very gentle kiss and left with Curt.</p><p>****</p><p>Roland was picked up by Carlos and, as the nurse said, stopped suffering head pains after a few days but the bruise took a while to heal.<br/>
Everyone did their best to help him recover. Naturally, Curt and Caroline outshined them. Curt helped Roland with his schoolwork, sang together, and played with Ivy. Caroline just needed to be there and a few kisses never hurt. However, the desire to be completely alone was still there.<br/>
So it was on one Friday night, Roland and Caroline were shirtless in his bedroom. Margaret and Norma were working. Carlos, Shaun, and Julian were at a school football game, and Curt was at his flat with Ivy and Brett. They were completely alone.<br/>
"Your bruise is almost gone," Caroline said.<br/>
"That cream Mum gave me works miracles."<br/>
"And your head doesn't hurt so much anymore?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"I'm glad. I was so scared."<br/>
"Me too. I'm so sorry I scared everyone, especially you."<br/>
"I hope you don't have to be in a nurse's office again unless it's when you have kids."<br/>
Roland sighed. Caroline kissed his neck. "You will be a great father someday. I know it."<br/>
"How can you be so sure?"<br/>
"Because I know you, Roland." She pressed her lips on his heart. "Your heart, your hair, your face, your body, your soul, your love... Every part of you is beautiful." She pressed a kiss with each word. Roland was getting enflamed. "Caro...," he breathed. Caroline purred as she kissed his navel.<br/>
"Let me love you," Roland breathed.<br/>
"Mmm?" Caroline crawled up to him. "What did you say?"<br/>
"Let me love you."<br/>
"Are you sure?"<br/>
"Yes. I bought some condoms a couple of days ago."<br/>
"Oh..." So this was the moment... Her heart pounded as Roland looked at her gently, lovingly... But also with desire and passion.<br/>
"Do you want me to make love to you?" he asked softly.<br/>
"Yes," she whispered.<br/>
Roland kissed her, his tongue touching hers. Caroline managed to unzip his trousers and free his cock. She pulled away to remove his trousers and sucked him. Roland moaned, twisting his fingers in her hair. It didn't take long for him to come. Roland removed her jeans, kissing her breasts as he did. Then he slowly kissed and licked her clit. Caroline came with a loud moan.<br/>
Roland got up and grabbed a condom from his drawer. He put it on and asked; "Are you ready for me, baby?"<br/>
"Will it hurt?"<br/>
He went on top of her but rather than go inside her, he said; "I'll be gentle, love, I promise."<br/>
"I trust you." That was all he needed to hear to finally enter her. She winced at the unfamiliar feeling of Roland inside her but he understood and pressed kisses on her face.<br/>
Once Caroline felt relaxed, Roland made love with gentle thrusts. Caroline held him tightly, running her hands up and down his back while her legs rubbed near his arse and waist. Roland's kisses became more sexual and pretty soon, they were moaning through tangled tongues and swollen lips.<br/>
Roland was overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside her that he started thrusting faster but Caroline didn't complain, saying as he kissed her neck; "Oh, Roland... Don't stop..."<br/>
"Never," he moaned, quickening the pace. Caroline moaned as Roland went a little deeper in his thrusts and then she came under a huge wave of pleasure that made their bodies roar with sensations that they'd never felt before.<br/>
"Aaahh, baby!" Roland cried as he came, collapsing on her, both breathing heavily and their hearts beating as one.<br/>
"Oh, my God, that was amazing," Caroline breathed.<br/>
"Mmm." Roland kissed her hand. "I didn't hurt you?"<br/>
"No. You felt so good. How was I?"<br/>
"Absolutely perfect, baby."<br/>
"Oh..." She kissed him. "Do you think we can do this again?"<br/>
"I can do this all night if you want. I need another condom first."<br/>
"Was that all you brought with the 50 pounds?"<br/>
"No. I also bought make-up for Curt and me and a gift for you."<br/>
"What did you get me?"<br/>
"It's a surprise." He got off her, removing the condom to put another one. He lifted her up so they were sitting and entered her again. Caroline was surprised at how good Roland felt inside her. Roland purred at how much he liked being inside her.<br/>
Again, Roland was gentle, his hands exploring her body like she explored his. They fell side-by-side on the bed when they came with loud moans.<br/>
"I didn't know making love could be so good," Caroline sighed after a few minutes of silence.<br/>
"Neither did I. And now you're my lover."<br/>
"You're mine too."<br/>
"I'll always be yours, my beautiful love." Roland kissed her forehead. Caroline sighed but then said; "Oh, your bedsheets..."<br/>
Roland swallowed. "I better go wash them now."<br/>
"What time is it?"<br/>
"Almost midnight." And they were still alone; Margaret was still at work and it looked like Carlos and Julian were still at the football game. But he still needed to clean his bedsheets so he got up, took off the condom, threw it in his trash, grabbed his trousers, and gave her his shirt. "Will you help me?"<br/>
After ten minutes, his bedsheets were clean with no trace of their lovemaking. They slept together, warm and naked but both very satisfied at how their first time was like... Heaven.</p><p>****</p><p>"Roland, come on, take it off already," Caroline giggled.<br/>
"I told you, it's a surprise, baby." He was leading a blindfolded Caroline to her room. He let her sit on her bed and said; "Now you can take it off."<br/>
She untied the blindfold to see a rectangular box. She opened it. Inside was a drawing book, multicoloured crayons, pens and pencils, and some pastels with brushes.<br/>
"An artist's kit? For me?"<br/>
"Yes. I know you love to draw and paint."<br/>
"I do, very much."<br/>
"Now you can draw or paint whenever you want."<br/>
"Thank you, darling." She kissed him. "I think I may just draw you."<br/>
"You want me to model?"<br/>
"Yes. Curt can model with you too."<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
"Actually, can you sit on the floor? Let me draw you now."<br/>
"Okay. Do I need to pose?"<br/>
"Just sit however way you want and smile."<br/>
Roland nodded and sat down on the floor. He crossed his ankles, his hands rested on the floor, and smiled. Caroline grabbed some crayons and prepared to draw him, also smiling. She had the best boyfriend in the world and he knew it.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Not-So-Secret (Ravishing) Love... And A New Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland, Caroline, Curt, and Ivy were in the park. Brett and Julian were also with them as Carlos was working and Shaun had found a small flat for himself to live in though he still visited his brothers- like Carlos did a couple of days after celebrating his birthday along with Shaun's birthday- and had a job as a music engineer. Margaret was taking Norma out for a girls' day. Much to everyone's relief, Norma had changed since Roland's rugby accident; she still made sure that Curt and Brett got their schoolwork done and care for Ivy but no longer considered Roland to be a distraction for Curt and accepted him as Curt's friend.<br/>They had been in the playground and the pool except for Julian who chose to care for Ivy and their bags though he did dip his feet in the water and laughed at the sight of Roland, Curt, Caroline, and Brett splashing each other.<br/>Julian was feeding Ivy when he saw Curt and Brett coming to him, both fully dressed though Brett was trying to tie his new shoes.<br/>"Awesome that you're taking care of a cat, Curt."<br/>"Yeah, it is."<br/>"I have to tell you something. But can you also get Roland and Caroline?"<br/>"Okay. Brett, do you need help with your shoes?"<br/>"Yeah, I don't know why it's so hard."<br/>"Let me help. Mum gave me a technique that she used with Carlos and Roland," Julian said.<br/>Curt smiled and went to find his two best friends. He knew something happened last month and was quick to find out that they'd made love. And if they were now kissing or shagging in the pool, he'd better get them out of there before someone saw.<br/>But he had no need to worry. Roland knew how to control his hormones. In fact, ever since that night, he and Caroline had only one other lovemaking encounter and they got caught.... By Curt.</p><p>Two weeks before, Roland was declared by the school nurse to be back to normal. And his opera lessons were going so well that he got extended to six months. Margaret gave Roland a double chocolate cake to celebrate and Caroline, Curt, Shaun, and Brett were invited. She took Julian out for dinner after the cake was cut to give Roland, Curt, Caroline, Shaun, and Brett privacy. But when Brett complained of feeling too full, Shaun took him home. Curt stayed behind and cleaned up the dirty dishes so Margaret wouldn't have to. When he finished and answered her phone call that said she would be home soon, he went up to Roland's room only to find Roland and Caroline in his bed, both lost in the afterglow. It took a gasp from Caroline to get Roland's attention.<br/>"What is it, love?" he asked, sitting up to find Curt standing in the open door. "Curt?!"<br/>"Oops, sorry." He covered his eyes, trying not to laugh at a barechested Roland and a blushing Caroline covering her breasts and body with the blanket. "I came to tell you that your Mum is coming soon."<br/>"Oh, shit," Roland groaned, smacking his forehead.<br/>Caroline said; "She's coming now?"<br/>"No, in a few minutes. Better get dressed before she kills us," Curt said, chuckling as he closed the door. So they were lovers. He was happy at how things were going for Roland and Caroline. <em>If they don't get married after we reach adulthood, I'm gonna give them a bloody good talk</em>, he thought.<br/>They got dressed quickly and opened the door to let Curt back in. Curt apologised to Caroline, who accepted his apology by saying; "Next time knock or say something before Roland kills you."<br/>"I wouldn't do that." He gave Curt a wink to say "like I would kill you for that" and Curt winked back to say "I know you wouldn't."<br/>"What will you do, darling?" Caroline said, pulling a mischevious smile.<br/>"I'll just tell him to leave us alone so I can keep on ravishing you." He said the last words seductively, making Curt cover his laughter. Roland was teasing her and she was loving it.<br/>Three minutes later, Margaret and Julian came back and Curt said nothing about what happened between Roland and Caroline. He stayed the night and Julian let him sleep on his bed while Julian slept with Margaret.</p><p>Now, a fully dressed Roland was looking at Caroline in her one-piece bathing suit and shoes as he dried his hair. She was a goddess. He went to her and put his arms around her once her dress was back on. She put her hands on his.<br/>"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"<br/>"Yes, you did."<br/>"I love saying you're beautiful."<br/>"You're beautiful too." She smiled, loving how good it felt to have his body- naked or not- close to her. Roland kissed her hair.<br/>They saw Curt running to them but still held each other. "What is it, Curt?" Roland said.<br/>"Julian is asking for you and Caro."<br/>"Is something wrong with him or Ivy?" Roland said, fully alert and letting go of Caroline.<br/>"No, he just wants to tell you both something. Sounds important."<br/>"Okay then." Roland took Caroline's hand as they walked to where Brett and Julian were. Brett's shoes were tied and Ivy was in his arms. Julian was making sure everything was still in the bags.<br/>"What is it, Julian?" Roland said.<br/>"Mum wanted it to be a surprise but I can't keep quiet any longer."<br/>"What is it?" Curt said.<br/>"Yeah, come on, Julian, tell us," Brett said.<br/>"We're getting a cat pretty soon!" Julian said, smiling brightly.<br/>"A cat of your own? That's great!" Brett said.<br/>"I told you that you would get your own cat, love," Caroline said to Roland.<br/>"Our own cat," was all Roland could say. First he took care of Kate, then William and Ivy, and now he would have his own cat to care for. He felt like he was being rewarded for his Detective work even though Margaret still didn't know anything about it.<br/>"Wow, Julian, that's awesome," Curt said.<br/>"But you weren't supposed to know until next week or two weeks later. Am I in trouble?"<br/>"No, Julian. Your secret is safe with us. Right, lads and lass?" Curt said. Brett and Roland nodded.<br/>"Yeah, don't worry," Caroline said with a smile. "I always knew your mum would let you, Carlos, and Roland care for a pet."<br/>"Aw, thanks, Caroline." He ran up to hug her, making her giggle and hug him back. Roland smiled at the sight.</p><p>****</p><p>Hours later, the three were in Curt's bedroom, dressed in pajamas though Caroline wore a borrowed nightgown. Norma allowed Roland, Julian, and Caroline to stay but said that they could be in Shaun's old room or in a sleeping bag if they wanted to stay in Curt's room. Julian stayed with Brett in his room.<br/>"I can't believe you're getting a cat, Ro. What will you call her or him?" Curt asked.<br/>"Hmm..." Roland tapped his chin.<br/>"If it's a boy, you'll probably name him after your brothers or Curt," Caroline said.<br/>Roland laughed. "Curt, yes. My brothers, no."<br/>Curt also laughed. "And if it's a girl, will you name her after Caro?"<br/>Caroline giggled. "This is just like we did with William. Let Roland surprise us."<br/>Roland smiled and said; "I might just do that. Thank you, love."<br/>"You're welcome," she said, kissing his hand.<br/>Curt said; "She's right. Surprise us, Ro."<br/>"I know you both love surprises so okay. But remember, let's keep it quiet."<br/>"We will," Curt and Caroline said together, stretching their hands out for Roland to place his hand on.<br/>Curt yawned and said; "Damn. Sorry, Roland and Caroline."<br/>"It's fine. I'm a little sleepy too," Caroline said.<br/>"Let's get some sleep then. Where would you like to sleep, Caroline?"<br/>"With you." Curt covered his mouth to hide his laugh.<br/>"I know but where?"<br/>"You can go to Shaun's room but be quiet, Mum, Julian, or Brett could hear."<br/>Caroline blushed. Roland said; "I know that, Curt."<br/>"Hey, Mum finally accepts you. Do you want her to hate you again?"<br/>"No. To be honest, I never understood why she hated me when she liked Caroline and my brothers."<br/>Caroline took his hand. She'd been angry over Norma's behaviour with Curt and even more when Roland had been in the nurse's office. She was glad Norma had changed but still kept a watchful eye out of love for Roland and Curt.<br/>"I know. But now she finally understands that it's okay for you and Curt to be friends. I'm glad you two are friends and I love you both for that because then we wouldn't be here. I hope we'll always be friends."<br/>With tears in his eyes, Curt kissed her cheek and said; "You're amazing, Caro. I love you too, you're the sister I never had. I wish you and Roland will always be my friends too."<br/>She smiled and kissed Curt's cheek. "Thank you. Roland, let's go to Shaun's room. Good night, Curt."<br/>"Good night, Caroline. Roland." He blew them a kiss and smiled, having a feeling that Roland would say or do something to Caroline.<br/>The whole time, Roland was speechless but even if he knew what to say, he didn't know how to say it in front of Curt or Caroline.<br/>"Are you alright, love?" she asked when she closed and locked the door to Shaun's room and went to him. It was empty save for the bed, drawers, and bookshelf.<br/>"I... I..."<br/>"Don't know what to say?"<br/>"Yes. I always knew how much you love me and Curt but I didn't know that you knew about what Curt's Mum thought about me."<br/>"I never understood how mean she was until your accident. But it's because I love you both that I always knew what was going on with Curt's Mum."<br/>"Curt is right; you're the most amazing girl ever." He kissed her. She smiled as Roland's tongue touched hers. Roland lifted her to the bed. He gently laid her down and pulled away to kiss her neck. She sighed, holding him tightly.<br/>Roland spread kisses and licks on her arms and legs before removing her knickers and licking her clit. Caroline used the pillow to cover her moans especially when she came. Roland crawled up to her and removed the pillow. "I love you, baby," he purred as his fingers caressed her face.<br/>"I love you too, darling," she sighed.<br/>"I wish I could make love to you but I don't have a condom and Curt's Mum could hear."<br/>"I like it when you make love to me."<br/>"Not as much as I do."<br/>"Oh, really?" She made Roland lie on his back. "What about when I do this?" She removed his shirt, kissed his chest and navel before freeing his cock and taking it in her mouth.<br/>"Aahh, baby..." Roland moaned. "Shh," Caroline said. Roland used the blanket to cover his moans and when that wasn't enough, he used the pillow. "Ohh, yeah... I'm gonna come, love. Oh...," Roland moaned. Caroline purred as she swallowed every last drop of him. She put his cock back in place and crawled up to him. But then there was footsteps. Roland and Caroline jumped. A door opened and closed. It was Norma, coming from the bathroom and back to her bedroom.<br/>"That was close," Caroline whispered.<br/>"Too close. I'm sorry, love," he whispered back.<br/>"Shh. It's okay. I love your passion in everything you do. It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."<br/>"I love how you're okay with it."<br/>"Because your passion will take you and Curt places. And because you're so beautiful when passionate."<br/>She caressed his face, lost in the tender gaze of his twinkling eyes. <em>I could drown in those eyes but I love it</em>, she thought.<br/>Roland sighed. Besides Curt, the only other person who said he should be passionate was Margaret. Well, so had his father but... In their Spanish roots as if they had the blood of royalty rather than being related to an Argentinean President. Roland took Spanish A-level and could be considered a natural despite being too shy to speak it. However, it did come out when he was with Caroline.<br/>"You're amazing, my beautiful love," he crooned in Spanish.<br/>"I see your classes are going well."<br/>"Really? I wish I could speak it more often or..." She stopped him with a kiss on his cheek.<br/>"I know." She knew about the Spaniard-Argentinean grandfather he never knew, who died long before Roland was born. "You can speak it around me and Curt if you want."<br/>"Thank you, baby," he sighed.<br/>"You're welcome. Good night, my love."<br/>"Good night, my love," Roland crooned in Spanish, making her purr. He gave her a forehead kiss and held her in his arms as they slept.</p><p>****</p><p>A few days later, Margaret brought home two boxes. One was filled with cat essentials. The other... Had a two month old white and grey female kitty with blue-grey eyes! Carlos gasped, Julian squealed in delight, and Roland said in a high-pitched voice; "Hi, kitty!"<br/>"She's ours, my boys."<br/>"Thank you, Mum," the three said.<br/>"What shall we call her?" she said. "I need to know so I can get her collar before I get the groceries."<br/>Roland, Carlos, and Julian spent their time to think until they finally came up with her name; Lady Margaret Elana Kate Orzabal. Margaret cried happy tears, feeling blessed to have three boys with hearts of gold. She went to get the collar while her sons found a spot for the litter tray and toys, fed their new cat, and played with her.<br/>When she came back, she was glad to find her sons asleep in the living room with the cat.</p><p>A few days later, Roland showed Lady to Curt and Caroline at Caroline's flat. Mia and Kenneth were at a friend's dinner party and wouldn't be back until late. Although the three didn't know if Ivy would be friendly with another female cat, they had no need to worry as Lady lived up to her name.<br/>"She's beautiful, Roland," Curt said.<br/>"And what a lovely name you and your brothers gave her," Caroline said.<br/>"Thank you. We all thought our cat should have Mum's name to thank her for bringing Lady to us."<br/>"Good choice," Caroline said.<br/>"It is," Curt said. "Oh, guess what?"<br/>"What?" Roland and Caroline said.<br/>"John called to say that we'll be performing in November for the Burning Ceremony. Mr. Taylor said that since a few of the school band members are graduating and don't want to perform, he asked us to do it!"<br/>"Did you tell him yes?" Roland asked, feeling very excited.<br/>"I did! And I also told John to tell Cassie, Steve, and Andy. They all said yes."<br/>"Oh, my God, that's awesome!" Caroline squealed. She hugged them and they let out squeals of delight.<br/>"You'll blow them away!" Caroline said.<br/>"But there's one more thing. Ivy's owner also called and said she would come for Ivy on that day," Curt said.<br/>"Oh-oh," Caroline said. Roland swallowed. They knew that they had to get Ivy back to her owner but how could they do that if they had a performance?<br/>"Now what do we do?" Roland said.<br/>"Isn't there a way you can return her and perform? What time will it start anyway?" Caroline said.<br/>"Mr. Taylor said around six at night," Curt said, suddenly getting an idea.<br/>"I know that look. Curt, what's in that smart head of yours?" Roland said.<br/>"I'll call the owner again and tell her to see us live and then I'll give her Ivy when we're done."<br/>"That's a good idea," Roland said.<br/>"I'll do it when I get home, it's getting late. See you both soon. You too, Lady." He kissed Lady's head. Then he hugged and kissed Caroline and Roland before closing the door, holding the leashed Ivy in his arms.<br/>Once he was gone, Caroline hugged Roland, saying; "I can't believe you'll perform live again."<br/>"All thanks to our music teacher."<br/>"You two are his best students, after all."<br/>Roland chuckled softly. "We are if he asked us to play."<br/>Lady meowed and Caroline giggled; "She must be hungry. Do you have the milk bottle?"<br/>"Yeah." Roland fed her, singing; "Hush, little baby, don't say a word." Caroline sang the other line; "Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." Roland looked at her and said; "Did you...?"<br/>"You and Curt aren't the only singers 'round here, you know."<br/>He smiled at her witty response and said; "Sing it with me?" She nodded with a smile.<br/>"And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring," they sang. Lady moved her mouth from the bottle and purred off to sleep.<br/>"Aw, she's asleep," Caroline whispered.<br/>Roland gently settled Lady in the little cat bed Margaret bought for her and put the bed and bottle on Caroline's drawer so they could keep an eye on her. He went back to Caroline and hugged her, kissing her face.<br/>"You sound beautiful when you sing," Roland whispered as his lips touched hers.<br/>"I learned from the best," she whispered through his lips, making him smile and sigh.<br/>He kissed her slowly, letting his tongue touch hers. The kiss fueled them to remove their clothes until they were naked. For a while, they just lied there, exploring the other's body. Caroline was soft and warm. Roland was equally warm but soft and hard.<br/>"Let me love you," Roland whispered as his fingers caressed her hips.<br/>"Yes...," she sighed as her fingers traced his chest.<br/>"Just wait a minute." Roland got up, took out a condom from his trouser pocket, checked on a still sleeping Lady, and then put it on before going back to Caroline and kissed her.<br/>Instead of immediately entering her, he made her go on top of him and helped position herself on his cock. Caroline gasped and Roland hissed. She began to move at a gentle pace as Roland's hands grasped her waist. Whenever she bent down to kiss him, his hands went up and down her back. When she pulled away, his hands went to her breasts or her waist.<br/>She began to thrust faster and their moans became heavier. Roland came first and Caroline followed a second later, collapsing on him. Roland wrapped an arm around her, his fingers on her spine.<br/>"Roland?"<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"Why did you let me be on top this time?"<br/>"I wanted to see how hot you look. And you felt so fucking good. I think I can get used to having you on top."<br/>"Mmm, I should've known. Am I really that hot?"<br/>"Yes. You are my hot Angel."<br/>"So are you," she purred, pressing a kiss on his breasts, making Roland moan. "Shall I ravish you some more?" she asked.<br/>"Yes, baby," he moaned. "Just get the condom off. I think I have another one in my pocket." Caroline did as he asked but didn't put it on. She kissed and licked his chest, navel, and legs. Roland felt like his body was on fire and even more when Caroline sucked him. But she stopped before he could come. She opened the condom but had no idea how to put it on.<br/>"Need help, love?" he breathed.<br/>"Yeah. Why is it so easy for you men to put this on?"<br/>"Don't know."<br/>He sat up and guided her hand to put the condom on his cock. He entered her again. Roland was gentle in his thrusts and occasionally bent to kiss her breasts and neck. Caroline fondled his back and at one point, his arse. Roland returned the gesture by fondling her back and arse.<br/>"You're so beautiful," she said with each thrust.<br/>"So are you, my love," he moaned.<br/>They both climaxed a minute later. Roland gently held her as her face landed on his chest. Then he lowered them on her bed, both trying to lower their breathing.<br/>"I love you, Caroline," he said in Spanish. Even though she wasn't Spanish, love has no language barriers.<br/>"I love you too, Roland." She nuzzled on his chest.<br/>He sighed and looked to check on Lady. She was still sleeping.<br/>"She's still asleep."<br/>"Cats love to sleep, love. Libby sleeps all through the night."<br/>"Oh."<br/>"Roland, how many condoms did you buy?"<br/>"They came in a ten-pack."<br/>She giggled. "Did you expect we'd do a lot of sex tonight or any other night?"<br/>"No, I just want to be careful. We're too young to have kids and I don't want us to get any diseases."<br/>"Yeah, you're right. Thank you."<br/>"You're welcome."<br/>"I mean it because I'd be worried too. But you know, I'm taking the pill too for my time of the month so maybe that can help us too."<br/>"That's good." Caroline yawned and Roland sighed.<br/>"Shall we go to sleep, love?"<br/>"Let's brush our teeth first."<br/>"Okay."<br/>They got up and walked to the bathroom, still naked but luckily, Mia and Kenneth weren't back yet. Roland threw away both condoms in her trash. Caroline put on a nightgown while Roland put on his boxers. They covered up in her bed.<br/>"Good night, Caroline."<br/>"Good night, Roland."<br/>"I love you."<br/>"I love you too."<br/>They kissed before Caroline rolled to her other side, her back facing Roland. He kissed her hair and held her as they fell asleep. Mia and Kenneth arrived ten minutes later. They did open her door- Caroline failed to unlock it- and smiled at the sight. Mia blew them a kiss before she and Kenneth went to bed. Even though they had no idea what their daughter and her boyfriend had really been doing and would've been shocked and given them a lecture on teenage sex, they were glad that the two had fun.</p><p>****</p><p>"Will you keep still, Curt?" Caroline said.<br/>"Caro, come on, we have to be onstage in an hour," Curt said.<br/>"And you are not going out there without looking your best," was her answer. They had arrived early and were getting ready in their dressing room. Norma and Margaret had given them their outfits but Caroline was doing their hair and make-up. She was finished with Roland's hair and make-up. Curt was all bubbled up with energy.<br/>"Okay, Mum," Curt joked. Roland chuckled. Caroline giggled and kept brushing.<br/>"At least your make-up is done," she said.<br/>"Thanks, Caro."<br/>"No need. Happy to help you two. And I know you will blow them away."<br/>"Thanks, love. My stomach is doing butterflies."<br/>"Ro, we're gonna rock it. Remember, Caro and I aren't the only ones who believe in you."<br/>Roland smiled at him.<br/>"Someday, you'll stop feeling the butterflies. You too, Curt," Caroline said.<br/>"I'm not that nervous."<br/>"You are. Is it because of Ivy's owner, the performance, or both?"<br/>"Okay, I am nervous for both of that. But thanks for the support."<br/>"You're welcome. And you're all done."<br/>"Thanks, Caro!" He stood up and hugged her. She smiled.<br/>"I'll leave you two alone. You're gonna rock it tonight."<br/>She gave Curt a kiss on his cheek and Roland a brief kiss before leaving.<br/>"You ready, Ro?"<br/>"Can I at least show you a technique I learned in opera training?"<br/>"Your voice won't be sore once we get on?"<br/>"No. I should be okay. Besides, we have like twenty minutes, right?"<br/>"Well... Okay."<br/>Roland sang the scales in a deep baritone voice in a high and low pitch that made Curt wide eyed with awe. When he finished, Curt said; "That was amazing."<br/>"Thanks. The butterflies are gone."<br/>"Maybe that's the way to get rid of them for you, sing some opera."<br/>"Maybe."<br/>"Does that mean you're ready to go onstage?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Then let's rock and roll."<br/>Curt took Roland's hand and the two went out of their dressing room to go onstage where John, Cassandra, Steve, and Andy were getting their instruments ready on the original stage Mr. Taylor and the school had created for the original band so Roland, Curt, and John could dance if they wanted to.<br/>The audience which had Margaret, Norma, Carlos, Julian, Shaun, Brett, Mia, Kenneth, and Ivy's owner- who was definitely surprised and more than a little curious about the teenage band Curt told her about- along with the families of the band, Mr. Taylor, and a bunch of other students and their friends in attendance were all curious to see how the band- now deciding to call themselves Graduate like the Mrs. Robinson song- would rock and roll the night away while the small bonfire would be lit after the performance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Concert Leads To... A Happy Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ladies and gentlemen, for tonight's Burning Ceremony, we have a performance by our local school band Graduate! But first, let us all sing God Save the Queen," Mr. Taylor said.<br/>
Everyone sang- even the Welsh photographer- loud and clear and the minute the line "and what shall we do with him? Burn him" was sang, Mr. Taylor lit the bonfire to the delight of the audience and the Welsh photographer took photos.<br/>
Mr. Taylor signaled for Graduate to play and with a "1, 2, 3" from Roland, the concert began. They played Pale Shelter, Think of Me, and three new songs written by Roland, Curt, and John called Acting My Age, Elvis Should Play Ska, and Sick and Tired. The finale was Stairway To Heaven- which made a lot of the audience including Norma and Margaret cry- and the Bonfire Cry. The whole time, the Welsh photographer took photos and could hardly believe that the band was filled with teenagers with talent but was mostly blown away by Curt and Roland.<br/>
Tremendous applause was heard when the final lines were sung and Roland and Curt said together; "Thank you and goodnight." Graduate bowed and went backstage while Mr. Taylor went onstage to say; "Graduate, ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy the ceremony!"<br/>
More claps and cheers were heard even as Graduate went to join the festival. Roland and Curt were given lots of hugs by Margaret, Carlos, Julian, Norma, Shaun, and Brett along with Mia and Kenneth.<br/>
Caroline ran to Roland and Curt. She had Ivy in her arms. "You two were brilliant!"<br/>
"Thank you, Caroline," Curt said, giving her a hug and taking Ivy in his arms for a kiss.<br/>
"Thank you, love," Roland said, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.<br/>
"Are you Curt Smith?" the Welsh photographer said, coming up to them.<br/>
The three looked at her. She was beautiful with blue eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin, and a thin but slim body covered in dark blue trousers, black boots, and a black blouse covered by a black coat. Her camera hung on her neck. She looked awfully young, possibly in her twenties. Her voice had a soft lilt, almost maternal.<br/>
Curt went up to her and said; "Yes, ma'am. This is my best mate Roland Orzabal with our friend and his girl Caroline Johnston."<br/>
She shook hands with them, surprised by the level of formality and politeness these three teenagers had but also felt a twinge of happiness as she remembered someone special who was also so formal and polite for her age.<br/>
"Nice to meet you all. When I heard you were in a band, I thought you were bonkers. But I dare say you blew my mind away. You two will go places, I know you will. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Eleanor Pennington. Ivy is for my dear niece, Laura."<br/>
"Your niece?" the three said together.<br/>
"Yes. She wanted to come with me but my brother and his wife refused as she had a fever so I thought I would surprise her with a cat but I didn't know she was missing until I came from shopping that she wasn't in my hotel room. Leave it to me, a woman of thirty, to lose a cat. Laura loves cats and dogs and wants to be like me when she grows up, a photographer. If she ever meets your band, she'll be the luckiest woman."<br/>
"Are you serious, ma'am?" Caroline asked.<br/>
"Yes, I am, dear. I do hope you can meet my niece someday. But until then, is it okay if I take a picture of the three of you to show my niece that her cat was lucky to be taken care of by you three?"<br/>
Roland, Curt, and Caroline looked at each other.<br/>
"Is it only for your niece?" Roland asked, feeling nervous even when Caroline put an arm around him to soothe him.<br/>
"Yes, Roland," she said. "If you all wish, I shall send a letter that Laura received my photo."<br/>
"That sounds good enough for me. What do you think, Ro?" Curt said.<br/>
"Same for me too. Does that sound good, Roland?" Caroline said, looking up at him.<br/>
"Well... Okay then," he said.<br/>
Eleanor smiled and prepared her camera. Curt positioned himself on Roland's left and Caroline remained at his right. Roland had one arm around her and the other on Curt's waist. Curt held Ivy in one arm as his other arm was on Roland's back.<br/>
"Okay... Smile, everyone!" Eleanor said. With just one click, she had a photo of them.<br/>
"Thank you. I'll be sure to send a letter to one of you soon. I hope to see the three of you someday again. If you ever come to Wales, you'll always be welcomed at my flat."<br/>
"Thank you, ma'am. Here is Ivy," Curt said as he gave Ivy to Eleanor, who carefully held Ivy in her arms. Ivy purred in Eleanor's arms.<br/>
"Thank you, Curt Smith," she said.<br/>
"Roland!"<br/>
"Curt!"<br/>
"Caroline!"<br/>
"That must be your parents. You can say goodbye to Ivy before you leave."<br/>
Caroline patted Ivy's head while Roland and Curt kissed her head and all three said; "Goodbye, Ivy." Curt struggled not to cry.<br/>
"And goodbye to you all," Eleanor said with a kind smile.<br/>
She waved goodbye and left, holding Ivy in her arms and feeling blessed to have seen a band that she believed would go places.</p><p>****</p><p>The ceremony lasted into the late night but Roland, Curt, and Caroline didn't stay the whole time as they got tired. Curt and Caroline were allowed to stay with Roland. Julian and Margaret fell asleep on the couch within minutes of arriving and right after she gave a nightgown for Caroline to borrow. Roland gave them pillows and blankets so they would be comfortable.<br/>
It was left for the three to feed Lady but they didn't complain at all. In fact, it soothed Curt's heart to be with her as he still felt sad despite his happiness at being onstage.<br/>
"Curt, are you alright?" Caroline asked.<br/>
Curt began to cry. Roland put his arms around Curt, careful not to hurt Lady as she was in Curt's arms.<br/>
"It's how we were with Kate and William, Caroline. He misses Ivy."<br/>
Caroline nodded in understanding and said; "Aw, Curt, it'll be okay. We have Lady here to care for."<br/>
"Yeah. You know Lady loves you too," Roland said.<br/>
Lady purred in Curt's arms and then crawled up to lick his mouth. Curt sputtered and Caroline giggled.<br/>
"See, she loves you," Roland chuckled.<br/>
"Yeah, she does," Curt laughed as Lady kept licking his mouth with an occasional lick at his nose.<br/>
"Lady, darling, stop licking his mouth. That's enough," Roland said.<br/>
Lady stopped licking Curt to lick her paw which made Curt laugh.<br/>
"Thank you, my Lady. I love you too," Curt laughed. "I better go wash my mouth, if there's one thing I know about cats, their kisses are so rough."<br/>
Roland chuckled and Caroline said; "Yeah, they really are." She remembered how the last time she stayed with Roland, Lady woke her up with a few licks on her nose.<br/>
Curt gave Lady to Roland and walked to the bathroom. Roland said; "No more licking, darling. Want your milk?"<br/>
Lady meowed her response, making Roland smile. Caroline brought the milk bottle and said; "Here's your milk, Lady."<br/>
They fed her, singing Hush Little Baby. Lady had grown accustomed to hearing Roland sing it to her whenever she had to be fed.<br/>
Curt came in, feeling fresh from washing his face, brushing his teeth, and from having taken a quick shower. He smiled as he saw his two best friends feeding Lady and singing. <em>They look like a Mum and Dad caring for their baby. They'll make great parents when they become adults no matter what Roland fears</em>, Curt thought.<br/>
"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town," Curt sang softly. Roland smiled as Lady closed her eyes and moved her head away from the bottle. She had fallen asleep. He carried her to her cat bed and kissed her head.<br/>
"I heard you two when I got out of the bathroom. Caroline, you have a lovely voice."<br/>
"Like I told Roland, I was taught by the best," she said.<br/>
Roland blushed and Curt smiled, saying; "Yes, you were, Caro."<br/>
"You two really rocked it tonight," she said. "And Miss Pennington was very nice."<br/>
"She was. Wow, so Ivy was a gift for her niece," Roland said.<br/>
"Yeah. I hope her niece will love Ivy," Curt said.<br/>
"Miss Pennington did say her niece loves cats and dogs so I'm sure she will love Ivy. But she was right about one thing."<br/>
"What?" Roland and Curt said.<br/>
"You two will definitely go places, I believe it." She smiled brightly and hugged them. They hugged her back. No words were necessary. They sat in Roland's bed, holding each other for a long time until Curt yawned.<br/>
"Sleepy, huh, Curt?" Roland chuckled.<br/>
"Yeah. I'll borrow one of your pajamas, is that okay, Ro?"<br/>
"Yeah. You can change here while Caro and I go to the bathroom to brush our teeth."<br/>
"Okay then."<br/>
Roland and Caroline were a bit surprised to see that there was still some steam from Curt's shower.<br/>
"Looks like Curt took a shower," Roland said. "I hope he didn't use all the shampoo and soap."<br/>
"Maybe he did. Dad always tends to use all the shampoo, he has a lot of hair."<br/>
Roland finished checking the shampoo and soap and said; "Phew, he didn't use it all. I better take a quick shower before Mum forces me to take one early in the morning."<br/>
"Can I join you?" Caroline asked.<br/>
"If you insist...," he said as he turned the hot water on.<br/>
"Yes. Don't worry, I won't tell Mum and Dad or your Mum about us being in a shower together. It'll be our little secret. Besides, I always did wonder what it would be like to shower with you." She winked as she removed her nightgown and knickers, watching Roland take off his sweaty clothes until he was naked. Roland turned around and said seductively; "Care to join me, baby?"<br/>
"Yes, my love," she purred.<br/>
Roland pulled her in the shower and closed the curtain. Caroline jumped when the hot water hit her skin.<br/>
"Too hot?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Wait a minute." Roland turned the hot water to warm water and Caroline relaxed, saying; "That's better. Do you mind if I wash your body?"<br/>
"Go ahead, love." Using the sponge, she slowly washed Roland's body. She could hardly believe this beautiful and talented young man was hers. Roland kept his eyes closed. He couldn't remember the last time someone washed him but Caroline made him feel like he was being worshipped instead of being cleaned. He could really like taking a shower with her.<br/>
"You're so beautiful, Roland," she whispered as she finished cleaning his legs. Then she saw his hard cock. She licked her lips and took it in her mouth.<br/>
"Woah, Caroline...," Roland moaned. He stretched out his arms but nearly slipped on the wet tile so his hands went to her hair as she sucked him slowly.<br/>
"Oh, yes, baby... That feels so fucking good... Oh, I think I'm gonna come.... Aaahh, baby...," Roland moaned. Caroline purred as she swallowed every last drop Roland released. She stood up and kissed him, her tongue touching his. He pulled her close to him, moaning softly and feeling her wet body.<br/>
"Let me wash you too, beautiful," he moaned through her lips.<br/>
"Yes," she sighed as she felt Roland's back, her fingers near his arse.<br/>
Roland let her go to grab the sponge. He slowly washed her body in the same manner she washed his, wondering if there was a word between Angel and goddess. "You're so beautiful too," he crooned. He stopped washing her as he lifted her right leg to lick her clit, holding on to her waist.<br/>
Caroline gasped and put a hand on his hair while her other hand leaned on the wet tile. "Oh, Roland... Yes, that feels good... Oh, I'm gonna come...," she gasped. Roland purred when she came, swallowing her sweet honey.<br/>
He stood up and watched her face relax. He kissed her eyelids and said; "Now let me wash your hair."<br/>
He did, running his hands all over her hair with such strong but gentle strokes- different than how Mia used to wash her hair when she was young- that it felt more like a massage than a simple hairwash.<br/>
She sighed when she stood on the water to wash off the shampoo and when she opened her eyes, she saw Roland was putting the shampoo on his hair.<br/>
"Let me do it," she said. Roland bent down to give her easy access and groaned in satisfaction. Her fingers felt so good in his hair and were a bit more gentle than Margaret or Carlos' fingers when they used to comb or wash his hair.<br/>
"There, you're all done," she said.<br/>
He washed off the shampoo and turned off the shower after two minutes. "Let me help you dry off, love."<br/>
They took their time drying each other with the towels as both stared at the other's body. They quickly brushed their teeth. Roland left his boxers on though he still carried the rest of his clothes while Caroline put on her knickers and the borrowed nightgown.<br/>
When they got back to his room, they found Curt lying on Roland's bed and Lady was still asleep in her cat bed.<br/>
"Curt's asleep," Roland whispered.<br/>
"Let him sleep. We can sleep on Julian's bed," Caroline whispered back.<br/>
Curt yawned again and opened his eyes. "Well, well, did you two had fun in the shower?"<br/>
Caroline blushed and Roland said; "Shut up, Curt." But he gave Curt a wink that made him chuckle.<br/>
"I'm sorry, Roland and Caroline. I was just wondering what was taking you two so long."<br/>
"It's okay, Curt," Caroline said.<br/>
"Lady is still asleep and I got sleepy but I woke up when I heard the door open. Are we going to sleep now?"<br/>
"Yeah. And you don't need to move off my bed. I have an idea," Roland said.<br/>
For the first time in a long time, the three slept in Roland's bed; Curt on the left with Roland- now wearing pajama pants but still shirtless- holding Caroline on the right. It felt right for the three to sleep together and when Margaret happened to come across the three sleeping teens a few hours later, she didn't get angry at all and merely let them sleep in peace.</p><p>"Roland, I have to go now but you have a letter," Margaret said a few days later. She was about to leave for work as she had a double shift to make up for being at the Burning Ceremony concert even though many of her co-workers asked her how it was to have a talented musical son. And she wasn't the only one as Norma had also been asked the same at her work. Cassandra had left for her university- with lots of good luck wishes from everyone- so now Graduate was made of Roland, Curt, John, Andy, and Steve. Margaret kissed Roland's forehead before leaving. Julian was playing with Lady and watching the telly.<br/>
Roland opened the letter. It was from Eleanor Pennington and it said;</p><p>"<em>Dear Roland Orzabal,</em><br/>
<em>As I promised, this is the letter saying that my dear niece Laura received the photo. She was very impressed to hear about your band and wouldn't have believed it if I didn't show her the photos I took of your concert. She and I thank you, Curt, and Caroline for taking care of Ivy. Ivy couldn't have been left in better hands. If you three are ever in Wales, you will be welcomed in my flat and can meet Laura properly. And consider me a fan of your music because someday, you and Curt will make it big and when that moment comes, you two will be the luckiest men ever.</em><br/>
<em>Yours,</em><br/>
<em>Eleanor Pennington.</em>"</p><p>Roland couldn't fight back tears and prepared to call Curt when the door knocked. He went to answer it and found Curt and Caroline standing there.<br/>
"Hi, Curt and Caroline. What's up?"<br/>
"Curt got a letter and he wants to share it with us," Caroline said.<br/>
Roland closed the door and stepped outside so Julian wouldn't hear.<br/>
Curt read the letter which said;</p><p>"<em>Curt Smith,</em><br/>
<em>Thank you so much for taking care of Ivy. Aunt Elly told me how you and your two friends cared for her. I can hardly believe you did that for someone you didn't know but seems like we have that in common because I've been taking care of a friend of my Mum's- I don't really know them that well- pet while they were in England for the holidays and it's also helped me prepare to care for Ivy. And since Aunt Elly told me you are in a band, I hope to hear your music if I ever see you in England or some other part of the world. Thank you again for taking care of Ivy. </em><br/>
<em>By the way, your best mate Roland is very handsome and his girl Caroline is pretty but I think you're very cute! </em><br/>
<em>*Giggle*, I apologise if that may make you nervous but it's the truth.</em><br/>
<em>Yours,</em><br/>
<em>Laura Pennington.</em>"</p><p>Roland chuckled and said; "Wow, Laura seems like a great girl. And she finds you cute." He raised his eyebrows.<br/>
"We can't blame her for that," Caroline giggled.<br/>
Curt blushed and said; "I'm cute?"<br/>
"Yes, you are," Roland and Caroline said, both giggling.<br/>
Curt felt his knees shake and Roland and Caroline went to grab him.<br/>
"Woah, Curt, do you need to sit down?" Roland said.<br/>
Curt nodded. Roland opened his door and with help from Caroline, Curt was inside Roland's kitchen.<br/>
"Hi, Curt!" Julian said, waving his hand until he saw Curt's red cheeks. "What's with him, he looks red."<br/>
"He'll be fine, Julian. It's just cold outside. I'll get him some tea." Roland said.<br/>
"And I'll sit him down on the table," Caroline said. She helped him sit down with a gentle smile.<br/>
"Here's his tea," Roland said, coming to them. He lifted the cup to Curt's nose, making Curt wrinkle his nose and say; "Hey! The tea is for my mouth, not my nose!"<br/>
"Well, you nearly fainted because some girl we haven't even met called you cute. What else could I do?" Roland said, raising his eyebrows.<br/>
"Oh. Thanks, Ro." Curt sipped the tea and sighed.<br/>
"No need. We should give her a thank you note or something," Roland said.<br/>
Then the phone rang and Julian answered. "Hello? Oh, you want Roland? Yes, he's here. Roland, it's John."<br/>
Roland went to the phone but didn't raise his voice, merely listened and occasionally said a few words.<br/>
Caroline and Curt watched him for a few moments before Caroline asked Curt; "Are you feeling a bit better?"<br/>
"Yeah. Do you two really mean it? That I'm cute?"<br/>
"Of course we mean it. I bet if we ever meet Laura Pennington, she'll mean it too. Call it women's intuition, but I think if you two ever meet, something wonderful will happen."<br/>
"Aw, Caro... But what if we never meet?"<br/>
"Curt, we don't know the future. But I just have a feeling that someday, you two will meet and something wonderful will happen. At least keep it in your mind, for me and Roland."<br/>
Curt stared at Caroline and smiled. She was so wise and could understand why she was loved by him and Roland but just because his love was different than Roland's, that didn't mean his love was less important when he loved her as the sister he never had. He hugged her and whispered; "Thanks, Caro."<br/>
"You're welcome, Curt." She smiled at him and let him finish his tea.<br/>
Roland hung up the phone and walked in a daze to the table. Curt and Caroline stared nervously at him but when Roland didn't sit down, they stood up.<br/>
"Ro, what is it?" Curt asked. Caroline took Roland's hand.<br/>
"John said that someone from Pye Records saw us at the Burning Ceremony. He... Wants to meet with all of us."<br/>
"For what?" Curt said.<br/>
"To see if we can be eligible to be signed to an album contract."<br/>
"An album contract?" Curt said, covering his mouth.<br/>
"An album contract!" Roland said.<br/>
"That's amazing, lads!" Caroline said. She jumped up and down while Roland and Curt squealed, jumping into each other's arms.<br/>
"You're gonna be famous, Roland!" Julian said, having heard his brother's words.<br/>
"Yes, we will, Julian," Curt said.<br/>
Julian clapped and said; "Wow, my brother and his best mate will be famous!"<br/>
Caroline cheered and embraced the two. Julian also embraced them even while Roland and Curt cried happy tears. The four stayed like this for a long time, all of them happy at the news but also wondering how to tell the rest of their families the news.</p><p>**<em>Thirty-Nine Years Later</em>**</p><p>The warm Californian breeze could be felt even inside Roland's house. The pool had been used not just by Roland, Caroline, Frances, and Curt but from the kids. Roland and Caroline were inside, having showered hours ago from their walk and swim. Their dogs Boise and Idaho were eating while the cats Schrodinger and Emily were asleep. The kids were out with friends and had called on their cells to say they wouldn't be home until late but none of them had to worry, their kids had inherited their parents' maturity. Caroline was waiting for Frances to bring the rest of the groceries for their dinner. Curt came down, dressed in his typical outfit; dark blue jeans, grey shirt, and black Doc Martens.<br/>
Despite the years changing their bodies along with years of marriage life, Roland, Caroline, and Curt looked great for their ages and were still the same at heart. Graduate did get the album contract shortly after Roland's eighteenth birthday but due to not getting much success and realising the problems with having five members going in different directions, Roland and Curt left Graduate and began Tears For Fears. As Curt hoped, Roland and Caroline got married when he was twenty-one and she was twenty with Curt as their best man. Their debut album got attention and slowly made them popular but it was their second album that really made them hit the big leagues, much to their surprise but not to their families', friends', or Caroline's surprise.<br/>
And as Caroline had predicted, Curt did meet Laura Pennington or Frances- as what her nickname and preferred name was- in New York on St. Patrick's Day a year before the third Tears For Fears album was released. The luck of the Irish seemed to play a major factor in the relationship because he fell in love with her at first sight- despite coming out of an awful marriage and divorce- and she not only was surprised to find out he was the teenager who had cared for her missing cat, she revealed being the niece of Eleanor Pennington and took an instant liking to Curt.<br/>
Sadly, that was before he and Roland broke up within a year after the release of the third album and didn't speak for ten years. But the bond between the three managed to remain and when Roland and Curt reunited, Frances was easily accepted, turning the trio into a quartet since Frances was revealed to be witty, smart, practical, and strong besides beautiful and loving. Roland even gave her another nickname, "Frannie" while she nicknamed him "Rollie" or "Roly" in response.<br/>
Curt and Frances lived in California while Roland and Caroline remained in Bath but Roland bought a house nearby so they could still be close. Their kids- Roland's grownup sons and Curt's teenage daughters- considered themselves as friends and honourary cousins.<br/>
The doorbell was rung. Curt ran to open the door and beamed at his wife Frances.<br/>
"I'm back!" she said. She still had traces of her Welsh accent just like Curt had traces of his accent even after years of not living in their countries.<br/>
"That's great. Now we can cook," Caroline said.<br/>
"Shall Roland cook with us this time?"<br/>
"That's if you want, Frannie."<br/>
"Hmm... Maybe next time, Roly. Caroline and I can handle this dinner."<br/>
Roland chuckled. "Okay then, Frannie. Can't wait to be surprised by you two."<br/>
He and Curt went to his bedroom. They had been working on a new album for years even though getting contracts was becoming harder than ever but Roland and Curt never gave up.<br/>
On the drawer was the photo of him, Caroline, and Curt that Eleanor had taken of them. It was framed in a gold frame.<br/>
"I can't believe Frances made a copy of the photo and framed it for us."<br/>
"Yeah. She made the copy two years ago. She framed the original a year after we met but I didn't see it until my girl Diva was born."<br/>
"I can understand why she didn't want you to see it then. I was a bastard, you would've ripped the photo apart."<br/>
"Yeah, you were. But I never would've ripped it apart or got angry at Caroline for having to take your side since she married you as I always knew she would. She was never angry at me for leaving either."<br/>
"She was wiser than we were. You know I wished you had been there when Raoul and Pascal were born. Just like how I should've been there when Diva was born. But we had to be so stubborn."<br/>
"I know. But we're together again. And thank God Caroline is still recovering from her illness."<br/>
"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do if I lose her."<br/>
"Neither will I because while Frances is my wife, Caro is still my friend. But if anything happens, we're here for you, you know that."<br/>
"I know." He hugged Curt tightly, trying hard not to think about the fear he felt when he took her to the hospital for a health checkup weeks ago only to happily hear that she was in remission. For a moment, it was like they were sixteen again instead of nearly fifty-five when they hugged even as they let go to hold their hands.<br/>
Caroline came up and smiled. And when she saw the photo, she sighed, making her presence known.<br/>
"I don't think I will ever stop loving this photo. It's beautiful."<br/>
"It is, baby," Roland said, walking to her. He put an arm around her. Even after all these years with the good and bad that comes with marriage, they still loved each other and Curt wasn't surprised that their love life was still going on since his was also the same.<br/>
"I sometimes remember like it was yesterday," she sighed, leaning on his shoulder.<br/>
"So do I, love," he said, pressing a kiss on her forehead and his hand squeezing her waist.<br/>
"Me three," Curt said. He walked to them and put an arm around Roland though his fingers still reached Caroline's waist. They let themselves be transported into memories of when they had been young and full of dreams, desires, hopes, and above all, a strong bond that proved to be unbreakable even after a ten year separation. The three stood there, lost in the memories that never faded from their minds, until Frances called them from downstairs to say that dinner was ready.<br/>
As the four ate their dinner- which was Italian with hints of Californian herbs along with a dessert of chocolate truffles that Roland had made- and talked, they marvelled at the joys of being together as friends and extended family but above all, could hardly believe that of all the things that made them lucky to still be popular and successful musicians, it was a missing cat secret mystery when they were teenagers in Bath that made a lot of it possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>